Motion in the ocean
by Firefly1410
Summary: "Jack aurait pu ne pas y prêter attention, mais un détail retint son regard. La jeune femme lui était étrangement familière." Un enlèvement, un passé qui le rattrape, une nouvelle aventure... Jack Sparrow/OC R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde, **

**J'ai décidé de commencer à publier cette fiction. C'est ma première pour Pirates de Caraïbes. Je suis fan de ce film et j'adore le Capitaine Sparrow et comme par magie, je me suis retrouvée en train de commencer cette fiction. **

**Alors, si ça vous plait, dites le! **

**Disclaimer : Pirates des Caraïbes et les personnages appartiennent à Disney. Le reste m'appartient. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais revenir ici. Malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait sur ce navire, faisant face à son passé. L'île la narguait sous son soleil de plomb. Victoria s'accouda à la rambarde et soupira tout en laissant ses longs cheveux bruns flottés au vent. Elle aurait préféré que le bateau coule pendant la traversée, au moins, elle n'aurait pas eu à supporter ça.

Le capitaine Hudson toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Victoria se redressa immédiatement, le fixant de ses grands yeux noirs, ce n'était pas une position pour une jeune fille de bonne famille après tout. Le capitaine précisa :

« Mlle Swann, nous arrivons dans quelques heures. Je vous conseille de vous préparer. »

« Bien sûr, Capitaine. Je vais y aller tout de suite. »

La tête haute, elle salua le capitaine qui la dominait malgré tout d'une tête, avant de partir pour sa cabine. En chemin, elle tourna la tête et crut voir des voiles noires comme dans ses rêves. Cette illusion fut si rapide ! Elle secoua la tête, certaine de l'avoir imaginé.

Une fois dans sa cabine, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires, puis s'assit un vieux livre entre les mains dans lequel elle se plongea pour attendre patiemment son destin. Elle sourit malgré elle, elle avait parfois tendance à dramatiser.

La vieille histoire de pirates la détendit quelque peu lorsqu'elle entendit les marins crier des ordres à tout va. Ils allaient déjà arrimer.

Victoria se releva et rangea son livre précieusement avant de retourner sur le pont. Port Royal se dressait fièrement devant elle. Elle avait déjà envie de fuir.

Elle aurait déjà fait si un stupide testament que les deux sœurs devaient absolument signer ne les avait pas forcées à revenir ici. Sur le ponton, Victoria distinguait la silhouette de sa sœur et de son fils Will. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, alors que le navire jetait l'ancre.

Sous la chaleur du soleil, Victoria descendit du navire d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. Mais à l'intérieur, elle appréhendait. Elizabeth la vit arriver et n'attendit même pas que sa jeune sœur ait posé un pied à terre qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

La plus jeune des Swann tenta de réprimer un frisson, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les effusions publiques.

Quand elle retrouva sa liberté, Victoria observa un instant le bout d'homme qui se cacha derrière sa mère. Elle ne put retenir un sourire attendri envers ce petit bonhomme. Elizabeth le remarqua et présenta le jeune homme, mini-copie de Will Turner :

« Vicky, voici Will, mon fils. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer, bonhomme ! »

« Will, tu pourrais dire bonjour à ta tante ! » Insista Elizabeth.

Un minuscule bonjour à peine murmuré sortit des lèvres du garçon, encore intimidé par Victoria. Elle pouvait le comprendre, c'était la première qu'ils se voyaient.

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas revu sa sœur depuis une dizaine d'année maintenant. Non pas que les deux sœurs ne soient pas proches, mais chacune avait fait sa vie à sa manière. Seule la correspondance par lettres les avait maintenues en contact.

Elizabeth lança un sourire ravi à sa jeune sœur avant de lui indiquer le chemin. Victoria regarda autour d'elle. Rien n'avait vraiment changé et elle était encore capable de se repérer dans cette ville. Les deux sœurs Swann remontèrent vers la forteresse avant de bifurquer vers leur vieille maison.

Le nouveau gouverneur de la ville leur avait gentiment proposé de rester chez lui et sa famille, étant donné qu'il était également la personne qui avait averti les sœurs du testament retrouvé.

Victoria regardait avec appréhension son ancienne maison. Elle y allait réellement à reculons et seule la main d'Elizabeth la contraignait à avancer. Le nouveau gouverneur semblait les attendre car à peine furent-elles arrivées devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants apparut sur le palier, un immense sourire lui barrant le visage. Victoria essaya de le lui rendre, mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Son regard dévia vers Elizabeth et Will, le petit garçon tenant fermement la main de sa mère.

Le gouverneur Newton les invita à entrer dans la maison avant d'indiquer à la nouvelle venue sa chambre. Victoria monta les marches, machinalement, les souvenirs l'envahissant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester ça…

Par un hasard malheureux, elle se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre. Elle regrettait déjà d'être venue. Pourtant, la fatigue du voyage eut raison d'elle et elle tomba de sommeil. Des cauchemars l'envahirent alors qu'une peur irrépressible lui tiraillait le ventre….


	2. Retrouvailles

**_Pour mieux situer l'histoire je vous mets le premier chapitre. _**

**_Comme c'est ma première fiction sur Pirates des Caraïbes, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez. _**

**_Disclaimer: Tout est à Disney sauf ce qui m'appartient ^^ ! _**

* * *

_Retrouvailles_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Victoria à Port Royal. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, à lire un livre ou avec sa sœur pour rattraper le temps perdu. Le petit Will commençait à se détendre avec sa tante, même si c'était encore assez compliqué.

Le rendez-vous avec le notaire avait déjà eu lieu. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à récupérer l'héritage. C'était assez important, du moins assez pour pouvoir vivre à l'abri du besoin pendant quelques mois.

Maintenant, il fallait attendre que le capitaine Hudson revienne de son petit voyage, ce qui lui prendrait bien encore deux semaines.

Les deux sœurs Swann profitaient de ce temps pour se balader. Victoria put se rendre compte qu'Elizabeth n'était plus particulièrement attachée à Port Royal. Sauf quand elle passait devant la forgerie. Son regard devenait alors triste.

Toute cette histoire avec les pirates avait dû être une sacrée épreuve qu'il lui avait en plus enlevé son mari. Victoria pouvait comprendre cette peine.

La vie était routinière, trop routinière pour la jeune Swann. Il lui fallait de l'action, mais entre les balades dans le port, les marchés et les livres à foison, l'aventure lui faisait défaut.

Assise sur son balcon, elle lisait tranquillement son nouveau livre. Elle venait de le trouver sur le marché. Un roman d'aventure, pour changer. Au loin, on entendait les marins se préparer pour une nouvelle traversée. Dans la maison, la fille du gouverneur jouait du piano alors qu'Elizabeth jouait avec son fils, son rire emplissant l'étage.

Quelle sensation horrible d'être prisonnière de cet endroit. Victoria savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de revenir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par sa sœur :

« On va faire un tour sur la plage, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Avec plaisir… » Répondit-elle, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

Tenant chacune une main du jeune Will, elles prirent doucement la direction de l'océan.

Xxx

Jack regardait pour la énième fois son compas. Il avait beau le secouer dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait, il était complètement détraqué. Pour quelles raisons se trouvait-il une fois de plus à Port Royal ?

C'était la ville à éviter par excellence, et pourtant le Pearl mouillait avec lassitude dans une petite crique non loin de la plage. Même son équipage ne comprenait pas leur présence ici. Il fallait dire que ça faisait bien une semaine qu'ils n'avaient presque pas bouger.

Monsieur Gibbs rejoignit son vieil ami derrière le gouvernail et n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

« Les hommes commencent à s'impatienter, Jack, ils ne comprennent pas ce que nous f'sons ici… Dis moi que tu sais c'que tu fais… »

« Monsieur Gibbs, douteriez-vous de mes compétences ? » Affirma Jack sans quitter son compas des yeux.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais le temps est long… »

« Parfait, tenez vous prêts pour ce soir alors… »

Un sourire en coin, Jack releva la tête et fixa l'horizon, là où un bateau de cargaison arrivait au port. Du rhum ! Enfin ! Une cargaison complète qui les attendait… Bien sûr qu'il avait un plan, n'était-il pas le Capitaine Jack Sparrow après tout. Il était évident que le compas les avait emmenés ici pour cette cargaison…

Une chose attira son attention sur la plage. Deux silhouettes et demi se baladaient au bord de l'océan. Jack aurait pu ne pas y prêter attention, mais un détail retint son regard. La jeune femme, celle qui gardait les pieds au sec lui était étrangement familière. D'aussi loin, c'était assez dur de discerner, mais avec surprise, il réussit à remettre un nom sur la silhouette. Elizabeth Turner !

Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune garçon et d'une autre femme. Jack les étudia longuement, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Ca devait faire maintenant 5 ans qu'Ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Non pas que cela lui manquait, Elizabeth Swann était un véritable aimant à problème.

Cependant, mu par une drôle d'envie, il nota mentalement de lui rendre une petite visite, le soir même pendant que ses hommes se chargeraient de la cargaison de rhum.

Xxx

Victoria marchait les pieds dans l'eau, résistant avec force à la tentation de plonger dans l'océan. Pourtant l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Elizabeth lui faisait la conversation et elle tentait de répondre.

« Mais alors tu n'es plus à Londres maintenant ? » Questionnait l'aînée.

« Non, je préfère la côte, j'ai besoin de l'air marin… »

« Où habites-tu précisément ? »

« Un petit village de marin, perdu dans les landes anglaises. » Eluda Victoria.

Elizabeth fixa sa jeune sœur. Pourtant, elle insista :

« C'est assez surprenant. Nous ne devons pas être si éloignées l'une de l'autre et il faut que nous soyons à Port Royal pour nous revoir. La vie est vraiment étrange parfois… »

Si seulement Elizabeth pouvait savoir à quel point elle avait raison, songea Victoria, un petit sourire se promenant sur ses lèvres. Elle fixait inlassablement l'horizon, la petite main de Will dans la sienne. Au loin, quelque chose attira son attention. Dans un premier temps, elle crut que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais elle était sûre d'elle. Dans cette crique, caché de la vue de tout le monde, se trouvait un navire reconnaissable entre mille : le Black Pearl.

Inconsciemment, elle tourna la tête vers Elizabeth, mais cette dernière jouait avec son fils, courant après lui pour le rattraper. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la ville. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers le navire caché, Victoria suivit sa sœur.

De retour dans sa chambre, la plus jeune des sœurs fouillait dans son sac. Machinalement, elle tira sur la petite ficelle qui révélait un double fond secret. Le livre qui s'y trouvait était réellement vieux, comme en témoignait la couverture usagère.

Le prenant avec précaution entre ses mains, comme l'objet précieux qu'il était, elle prit doucement la direction de son balcon. Toujours avec attention, elle feuilleta l'ouvrage du bout des doigts. Elle connaissait chaque mot et chaque gravure par cœur.

Se remémorant différents souvenirs, parfois douloureux, elle observa le soleil rejoindre l'horizon. C'était l'un des plus beaux spectacles qui soient et elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Au loin, elle entendit le gouverneur Newton indiquer à ses serviteurs qu'il était absent pour la soirée avec la famille.

Parfait, un peu de calme et un diner dans la chambre, pensa Victoria. Une fois que la porte se referma, elle en profita pour aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Rester enfermée était insupportable.

Le parc était vraiment à l'abandon. En même temps, avec un temps si chaud ici, seule la mauvaise herbe poussait et les autres plantes mouraient au fur et à mesure. Inconsciemment, elle leva la tête et observa la lune.

Soudain, un oiseau passa devant l'astre, filant dans le ciel. Victoria réprima un frisson et sourit tristement, avant de reprendre la direction de sa chambre.

« Comment te sens-tu, Vicky ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… » Interrogea Elizabeth qui se tenait dans les escaliers.

« Je vais bien, merci, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air… »

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, mais comprit assez rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Victoria était trop secrète pour se confier à sa grande sœur. De plus, il y avait bien trop de non dits qu'il valait mieux garder pour soi.

« Le diner sera servi à 19h dans la grande salle. » Précisa Elizabeth.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim. »Mentit Victoria.

« Comme tu voudras… »

Victoria regarda sa sœur disparaître dans le salon avant de monter dans sa chambre, le cœur lourd. Même les étoiles ne changèrent pas son humeur.

Xxx

Assis dans sa cabine, Jack réfléchissait au plan pour le soir. L'équipage attendait toujours les ordres, mais il fallait être rapide et précis. On ne blaguait pas avec une cargaison de rhum ! Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à prévoir les plans à l'avance, mais il ne voulait pas rater son coup.

Sûr de lui, il sortit enfin de la cabine et interpella son équipage. Il était temps de passer à l'action, la nuit étant propice à la piraterie parfois. Il expliqua vaguement son idée, tout en précisant que le principal était de ramener un maximum de bouteilles.

Pour être plus efficace, ils déplacèrent le Pearl. Jack était fier de lui. Malgré tout, il lui restait un petit doute qu'il réprima du mieux possible. Pour l'instant, c'était le temps des retrouvailles. Il avait une vieille amie à aller voir. Gibbs vint une nouvelle fois à la rencontre de son capitaine et demanda :

« Tu fais quoi, pendant ce temps là ? »

« J'ai une petite visite à rendre… Je revins aussitôt après… »

Jack fixa un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors que le Pearl arrimait au port, ni vu ni connu. Il se demandait quelle tête Elizabeth ferait en le voyant. De la surprise, peut-être même une claque. Quoique… il avait quand même sauvé la vie de ce cher Will… en quelque sorte.

Une fois qu'ils furent à quai, Jack descendit d'un pas décidé et se faufila dans la nuit, vers la maison du gouverneur. Pourvu que le nouveau ne soit pas là. Il devrait passer par la porte de service pour être sûr.

D'un pas rapide, il arriva sur les lieux. A pas de loup, il s'approcha tout en observant les alentours. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre, ça serait dommage. La plupart des pièces semblait vide, sans lumière. Toute sauf cette chambre. Jack fixa le balcon un instant pour y voir une jeune fille plongée dans un livre.

Décidant qu'elle n'était pas un danger, il se faufila à nouveau par le jardin avant de trouver la porte du salon. Il entra sans bruit et passa par le salon avant de trouver la grande salle allumée. Il entendit des bruits de couverts, mais ne distingua que deux voix différentes.

Elizabeth semblait seule avec le petit garçon de la plage, son fils sans aucun doute. Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas magistral et salua :

« Bien le bonjour, Madame Turner ! »

La réaction de la jeune femme fut des plus surprenantes. Elle se retourna rapidement tout en poussant un petit bruit aigue sur la défensive. Elle fixa le pirate, les yeux grands ouverts alors que le petit homme allait se cacher derrière un fauteuil.

Se reprenant légèrement, elle observa son vieil ami avant d'hurler :

« Jack ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« N'ai-je plus le droit de rendre visite à une vieille amie ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Si bien sûr… Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là, c'est tout… Ok, où est le mauvais coup ? »

« Nulle part, pour le moment… »

Elizabeth se leva enfin et se rapprocha du pirate. Elle l'étudia un instant, alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, amusé. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, elle semblait juste un peu assagie.

« Tu ne m'offres pas quelque chose à boire ? Je dois avouer que je meurs de soif… »

« Désolé, mais il n'y a pas de rhum ici… »

« Peu importe tout me va. »

Elizabeth l'observa encore un instant avant de sourire. Elle appela son fils et lui présenta convenablement le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Le petit Will se cachait encore et toujours derrière sa chaise et ne salua même pas le pirate. Jack n'en tint pas compte, c'était juste un morveux.

Sans attendre, elle lui servit un verre avant de retourner à sa place, Will se jetant sur elle pour mieux se cacher. Jack devait avouer que la situation était vraiment très étrange, mais agréable. Ils avaient vécu tellement d'aventure ensemble….

Soudain, une voix inquiète s'écria du haut des escaliers :

« Lizzie, ça va ? »

« Tout va bien, on a juste de la visite… Un vieil ami ! » Indiqua Elizabeth en retour.

Jack haussa un sourcil, se demandant qui était cette personne. Ca devait être la jeune femme du balcon. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Enfin, la jeune femme apparut dans la pièce. Jack l'observa un court instant et ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Comme une impression de déjà vu…

Xxx

Victoria lisait tranquillement sur le balcon. La nuit était assez sombre, la lune éclairant légèrement l'océan. Seule la lumière de sa bougie lui permettait de distinguer les mots sur les pages. Elle ne sentait pas en grande forme. Pour tout dire, elle était terrifiée.

Elle avait bien remarqué la silhouette se déplaçant entre les buissons avant de prendre la direction du jardin. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, malgré la peur saisissante qu'elle ressentait. Ca arrivait parfois… Ca devait être un serviteur.

Cependant ce fut quand elle entendit Elizabeth criait qu'elle s'était inquiétée. C'était définitivement un intrus… Elle s'était précipitée en haut des escaliers, non sans avoir rangé son livre dans sa cachette et demanda à sa sœur ce qu'il se passait. En attendant la réponse d'Elizabeth, elle avait tenté de trouver une arme. Rien !

Heureusement la réponse de l'ainée Swann rassura Victoria. Elle reposa son pot de fleur, arme de fortune et descendit les escaliers tout en écoutant la voix de l'inconnu. Il ne semblait pas si inconnu que ça en fin de compte.

D'un pas décidé, elle entra dans la grande salle pour tomber face à un pirate qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour avoir tant lu d'histoire à son propos mais également… La reconnaîtrait-il ? Se souviendrait-il de cette vieille aventure qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ?

Victoria s'arrêta net et examina le pirate, anxieuse. Jack bloqua son regard à celui de la jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il faisait face à un fantôme. La jeune Swann décida de prétendre ne pas le connaître et détourna le regard avant d'aller se servir un verre.

Malgré tout, du coin de l'œil, elle continuait à épier le pirate. Il n'avait pas changé, enfin presque pas. Toujours la même dégaine, les mêmes manières, les mêmes habits débraillés, en bref toujours le même Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth coupa la contemplation de sa sœur en présentant le pirate :

« Voici le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, je t'en ai souvent parlé ! Jack, voici ma jeune sœur Victoria ! »

La jeune fille empoigna son verre et fit face à Jack avant de répondre d'une voix pompeuse :

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Capitaine. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous… »

Jack haussa un sourcil et étudia la jeune fille en face de lui, un regard perplexe. Victoria attendait une réaction quelconque de sa part. Réfléchissant légèrement, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette réaction. A la place, elle choisit d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

Elizabeth reprit :

« Que deviens-tu, Jack ? Cela fait assez longtemps qu'on n'a pas entendu de toi… »

« Oh tu sais, on navigue ça et là… Comme les pirates que nous sommes ! Et toi, ma chère Lizzie ? »

Victoria observait l'échange entre les deux personnes, sans même oser intervenir. Elle buvait tranquillement son verre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait tellement de souvenirs qui lui revenaient en pleine face. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer ça.

Elle sentait parfois les regards inquiets de sa sœur et le coup d'œil de Jack, mais elle ne releva pas. Elle était trop tendue pour faire quoique ce soit.

Victoria n'avait qu'une seule envie : sortir de cette pièce, partir de cette ville et tout oublier. Si seulement…


	3. L'attaque

**_Et voilà un petit chapitre 2, je ne dis pas que les autres viendront aussi rapidement, mais je me suis dit que de cette manière, l'action apparaîtrait un peu plus rapidement. _**

**_Pour situer, je sais bien que pour l'instant ce n'est pas très évident, j'essaie d'intégrer mon OC du mieux que je peux, mais je vous promets que vous saurez pourquoi et comment elle a rencontré Jack dans les futurs chapitres ! ^^_**

**_Comme toujours pensez à laisser un petit mot, je vous jure, ça aide beaucoup l'auteur..._**

**_Disclaimer: Tout toujours est à Disney sauf ce qui m'appartient !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_L'attaque_

Victoria regarda pour la énième fois l'horloge. Le temps passait tellement doucement. Jack et Elizabeth continuait leur discussion à deux, comme les deux vieux amis qu'ils étaient et elle restait dans son coin, comme elle préférait.

Cependant, elle les écoutait parler. Jack avait une manière de raconter ses aventures dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Cette fois-ci, il parlait de son aventure pour la Fontaine de Jouvence et de cette fille qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, une Espagnole apparemment. Il semblait tellement fier de lui, même s'il n'avait pas trouvé l'immortalité qu'il voulait tant.

Will avait trouvé refuge sur les jambes de sa tante et dormait maintenant profondément. Avoir ce petit corps sur elle lui semblait tellement étrange. Tellement agréable en même temps !

« Et toi, Victoria, que fais-tu ? » Interrogea Jack, un regard perçant vers la jeune fille.

Prise au dépourvu, elle but une gorgée de son troisième verre de vin rouge et réfléchit à sa réponse. D'une voix rauque, elle bafouilla :

« Je … je suis … je fais dans le commerce… Il faut bien vivre de quelque chose ! »

Jack la fixa sans ciller, comme s'il tentait de déceler le vrai du faux. Victoria ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce regard et il était certainement l'un des seuls qui pouvait la percer à jour.

Mais elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille de Londres qu'elle fut un jour. Elle était différente. Le regard de Jack sur elle lui prouvait bien à quel point. Il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'il s'en aille et qu'il cesse de lui lancer des regards en biais. C'était insupportable.

Par miracle, Jack se décida enfin à partir. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Victoria l'observa partir avec sa démarche de vieil homme ivre. Elizabeth tenta de le raccompagner, mais comme à son habitude, il préférait se débrouiller seul.

Elle le regarda sortir par la porte de la cuisine comme si de rien n'était et disparaître dans la nuit. Soulagée, Victoria soupira légèrement et indiqua à sa sœur qu'elle montait se coucher. Le gouverneur ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de toutes les manières.

Elle déposa le petit Will sur le canapé et se leva rapidement avant que sa sœur ne la retienne. Chose peu aisée…

« Je n'en reviens pas que Jack soit là… » Interpella Elizabeth.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi tenait-elle autant à faire la conversation ? Victoria décida de ne pas l'écouter et monta les marches. D'un pas vif, elle claqua la porte de la chambre et se jeta sur le lit.

Jack Sparrow !

Ca semblait presque irréel. Ca faisait tellement d'années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, juste entendu quelques histoires à son sujet. Il ne changeait pas et c'était peut-être ça le pire. L'Immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Victoria se remit doucement de ses émotions, retenues trop longtemps. L'alcool l'aidait à tenir la route. Elle se leva et en profita pour ranger le livre si précieux avant de se préparer à aller au lit.

Cependant, elle n'eut même pas le temps de se changer …

Un cri retentit dans toute la maison….

Xxx

La nuit était étrangement obscure pour l'été. Pourtant la lune éclairait le ciel mais la forêt qui avait pris place dans le jardin du gouverneur empêchait la lumière de passer. Jack tentait de retrouver son chemin dans cette jungle, mais ce n'était pas évident.

En même temps, il n'était pas réellement concentré. Jack ne cessait de repenser à cette étrange rencontre ou plutôt retrouvailles…. Quand il l'avait vu, elle, il s'était revu quelques années en arrière. Et pourtant, elle avait fait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas lui adressant à peine la parole.

Elle l'avait même totalement ignoré. De temps à autre, il lui avait lancé des regards, mais jamais elle n'avait tourné la tête. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas vécu une aventure à deux. Jack ne lui en tenait cependant pas rigueur. Il ne pouvait rien contre la réaction de Vicky.

Vicky !

Secouant la tête, il essaya de trouver la sortie de ce satané jardin. Tourner en rond n'était pas spécialement l'activité favorite de Jack. D'une voix faible, il pesta en trébuchant sur une racine. Il n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup bu.

Maladroitement, il se remit debout et reprit sa route. Bon sang, le port était vraiment loin ! Il espérait que le chargement était terminé et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à mettre les voiles.

Enfin, il réussit à trouver sa route en dehors du jardin alors que le carrosse du gouverneur passait juste devant son nez. C'était ce qu'on appelait le parfait timing.

Soudain, quelque chose attira le regard de Jack. Quatre silhouettes se déplaçaient rapidement vers le jardin.

« C'est pas mes affaires ! » Tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Après tout, tout le monde pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était peut-être tout simplement des serviteurs qui rentraient en cachette de leur nuit de folie. Etrangement cette possibilité lui semblait peu probable.

Jack avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer les sauveurs. Tournant la tête, il continua sa route vers le Pearl. Ils devaient partir au plus vite, ils étaient restés bien trop longtemps à Port Royal.

Pourtant, on ne change pas aussi facilement.

Tout se passa tellement rapidement qu'il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Un bruit de vitre brisée, des cris et des coups de feu… Il n'en fallait pas plus à Jack pour faire demi-tour rapidement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher…

Xxx

Victoria s'était empressée de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa sœur. C'était elle qui avait crié, sans aucun doute. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et repéra le gouverneur dans le hall. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre et à le prévenir.

Mais juste au moment où elle avançait dans cette direction, elle entendit sa femme hurler :

« Lâchez-moi, bande de brutes épaisses ! »

Suivi d'un bruit de porte qu'on ferme à double tour. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Victoria tourna les talons et partit vers la grande salle alors que tout le rez-de-chaussée était retourné sans dessus dessous.

Cette manière de faire, Victoria ne put mettre qu'un seul mot sur ça : pirates. Elle courut vers la grande salle et tomba nez à nez avec l'un d'entre eux. Il la reluqua de haut en bas avant de l'attraper et de la balancer sur son épaule.

« Pose-moi par terre ! » Hurla la jeune Swann.

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids. Cependant, le pirate obéit cruellement et la balança à terre, comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Victoria tomba lourdement mais ne se démonta pas.

Elle profita d'un minuscule moment d'inattention pour se remettre sur ses pieds et courir vers la Grande salle, tout en marmonnant :

« Non, non, pas ça… »

Elle poussa enfin la porte de la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient retournés, les livres à terres… Mais surtout Elizabeth et Will bâillonnés, se débattant dans les bras des pirates. Elle remarqua en tête de rang le capitaine. Avec son grand chapeau à la plume rouge, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille : Chartier.

Elle s'arrêta net et le fixa. Il lui rendit un regard vicieux …

Soudain, Victoria sentit une douleur à la tête. Un coup de crosse de pistolet et le trou noir. Elle tomba dans l'inconscience alors que les pirates quittaient la maison dans un vacarme infernal avec Elizabeth et Will…

Xxx

Jack revenait doucement vers la maison, voulant d'abord étudier la situation. A l'intérieur, on distinguait un sacré boucan et des hurlements de femmes. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour. Mais ce petit quelque chose poussa à nouveau Jack vers la maison.

Soudain, il entendit une autre voix de femme. Vicky ! Jack ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était une attaque de pirates. Mais pourquoi ?

Il avança encore un peu ne voulant pas entrer dans le feu de l'action sans plan de secours. Il tenait à la vie. Son cerveau était encore en marche rapide lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par un pirate. Il garda son équilibre, mais tourna légèrement sur lui-même, le temps de voir qu'ils emmenaient Elizabeth et son fils comme butin.

Cependant, ce qui marqua Jack était le silence qui venait de retomber. Vicky aurait dû les suivre ou au moins hurler après eux. Mais là rien ! Il lui avait fait quelque chose.

Rapidement, il entra à nouveau dans la maison et arriva rapidement dans la grande salle. Le carnage était impressionnant. Des bris de verre partout, les meubles retournés les tableaux arrachés… Il chercha du regard après Vicky et remarqua une main qui dépassait derrière la table. A grandes enjambées, il la rejoignit et la retrouva inconsciente à terre.

Il s'accroupit et vit la blessure à sa tempe. Elle avait dû prendre un sacré coup. Gentiment, il caressa la joue de la jeune fille en murmurant :

« Vicky, réveille-toi ! »

Aucune réaction !

« Allez, princesse, ouvre les yeux… »

Il attrapa doucement son épaule et la secoua légèrement. Elle grommela douloureusement et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Jack la vit qui essayait de s'asseoir tout en gémissant. Il la retint un peu et dit :

« Doucement, doucement… Tu as pris un sacré coup. »

« Jack ?! »

« Lui-même… »

Elle l'observa un instant, les yeux encore vides avant de réaliser. Elle se redressa brutalement et s'inquiéta :

« Lizzie ! Will ! »

Jack fixa la blessure à son front. Le sang coulait le long de sa joue maintenant. Ce n'était pas joli à voir et sûrement pas une bonne chose de la laisser s'énerver ainsi. Il tenta :

« Calme-toi, tu as reçu un coup… »

« Où sont Will et Elizabeth ? » Paniqua-t-elle encore un peu plus.

« Il semblerait que l'éternelle malchance d'Elizabeth ait encore frappé... » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ils les ont emmenés ? »

« J'en ai bien peur… » Souffla-t-il.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce qu'il pensait être une bonne idée de prime abord se termine ainsi ? Est-ce que une fois dans sa vie une bonne idée resterait une bonne idée ? Il regarda la jeune fille et s'attendait à une réaction de sa part.

Sans prévenir, elle s'agenouilla et cacha ses yeux avant de laisser couler les larmes. Elle sanglota silencieusement, seul le soubresaut de ses fines épaules indiquait son chagrin. Les larmes d'une femme faisaient parti des choses que Jack ne supportait pas. Ca lui faisait toujours faire des choses stupides. Comme maintenant…

« T'inquiète pas, j'vais t'aider à sauver ta sœur des griffes de ses pirates… » Soupira-t-il en se relevant et en tendant la main vers Vicky.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle ne devait pas l'avoir entendu. Bon sang ! Il n'allait tout de même réitérer son offre. Il baissa sa main offerte et soupira bruyamment, espérant la faire réagir.

Xxx

Victoria sentait la douleur à la tête mais ce n'était rien comparé à son moral. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi Chartier était-il venu ici ?

Elle avait entendu la proposition de Jack, mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le fait de réfléchir à tout ça avait arrêté les larmes. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle se cachait toujours le visage avec les mains, voulant pas que Jack la voit ainsi. Ce fut quand elle entendit le soupir du capitaine qu'elle leva enfin la tête et fixa loin devant elle.

Quelque chose attira son attention au mur. Sans prêter attention à Jack, elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers le mur. Là, transpercé par un poignard, une simple feuille de parchemin avec une simple lettre enlacée avec un faucon imprimés dessus. Une menace silencieuse, pensa-t-elle.

« Chartier ? » Demanda Jack, incrédule, se tenant maintenant derrière elle.

« Il faut croire … » Mentit Victoria.

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

Victoria ne répondit rien, mais à la place s'attaqua au poignard qu'elle retira avec difficulté du mur. Ce n'était pas possible ! Inconsciemment, elle s'essuya le visage et observa le sang sur sa main. La blessure cognait dans la tempe. Pourtant, elle la supportait. Sans quitter le poignard des yeux, elle demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow m'aiderait à retrouver ma sœur et mon neveu ? »

Elle sentit le regard de Jack sur elle, inquisiteur. Elle attendait la réponse, mais la redoutait en même temps. Et s'il se souvenait d'elle au final ?

« Je me sens d'humeur charitable cette nuit. » Répondit-il simplement, éludant la vraie réponse.

Elle se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux encore rouge. Il avait le même regard que la dernière fois. Intelligent et doux en même temps, mais s'il masquait plutôt bien sa douceur. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes et Victoria eut l'impression de redevenir la jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle murmura :

« Merci Jack. »

Un sourire en coin traversa son visage et il ajouta :

« Si on veut les rattraper, il faudrait partir maintenant. Je reviendrais dès que je les tiens… Pense à soigner cette blessure ! » Conclut-il en indiquant le front de la jeune fille.

Comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire, elle se redressa vivement en se tenant droite et précisa avec assurance :

« Il est absolument hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire alors que ma famille est entre les mains de ce pirate sanguinaire. »

Xxx

Jack étudia la jeune fille devant lui et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vraiment un trait de caractère chez les Swann d'être aussi têtu. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et la domina de toute sa hauteur. Avec le regard dur et les yeux plissés, il affirma :

« Hors de question que tu viennes. »

« Jack, c'est ma sœur et mon neveu… Ma famille… » Supplia-t-elle.

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs et Jack sut qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Il tenta une dernière fois de la dominer de toute sa hauteur, étudiant son visage de haut en bas, les yeux plissés avant de grogner et de tourner les talons.

Encore une bonne idée… Songea-t-il avec dépit. Il prit la direction de la porte et s'attendait à ce qu'elle le suive, mais elle s'en alla dans la direction opposée.

« Il faudrait peut-être partir maintenant ! » Intima-t-il.

« Pas sans mon sac… » Répliqua-t-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle disparut dans les escaliers. Bon sang ! Jack n'aimait pas cette affaire. D'avance, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, même lui pouvait le dire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire non à Vicky. Il n'avait jamais pu le faire de toutes les manières.

Il aurait dû partir sans elle, pendant qu'elle était à l'étage, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire non plus. A la place, il l'attendit en bas des escaliers.

Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, avec un gros sac de voyage. Malgré lui, il la pressa un peu. Cependant, avant de partir, elle partit ouvrir la porte au gouverneur et à sa famille. Elle s'excusa faiblement pour tout ça et promis de payer pour les travaux. Jack râla après elle et docilement, elle le suivit.

Il la regarda venir vers lui, fixant sa blessure au front. Elle saignait encore. En même temps, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Chartier était venu. Il ne comprenait pas et ça le dérangeait. Il réfléchissait à tout ça tout retournant rapidement vers le Pearl. Il se retournait de temps en temps pour vérifier si Vicky le suivait toujours.

Etonnamment, ils arrivèrent rapidement au navire qui était déjà prêt à prendre le large. Jack grimpa dans la première barque qu'il trouva et aida Vicky à monter. Sans attendre, il rama vers le Pearl alors qu'à bord, Gibbs hurlait des ordres.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Jack et Vicky étaient à bord du navire, le capitaine hurlant déjà des ordres à son équipage, la jeune fille toujours à ses côtés. Une fois que le Pearl navigua vers l'horizon, il se tourna vers Vicky et lui indiqua de la suivre alors que les membres de l'équipage fixaient Vicky les yeux grands ouverts.

Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Jack n'en avait aucune envie. Vicky le suivit dans la cabine et resta plantée dans l'entrée, mal à l'aise. Comme à son habitude, Jack alla directement vers son armoire et en sortit une bouteille de rhum. Il en but une grande gorgée et soupira :

« Faut te soigner… » Déclara-t-il d'un air entendu sans pour autant la regarder.

« Je n'ai pas mal, ça va… » Murmura Vicky.

« C'est pas une raison… »

Il détestait ça. Il se sentait obligé de l'aider et le pire était que ça ne le dérangeait presque pas. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pas du tout ! Pourtant, sans réfléchir, il lança :

« Va dans la chambre ! »

En temps normal, tout autre femme aurait réagi, crié qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, que ce n'était pas convenable d'aller seule dans la chambre d'un capitaine pirate… Mais pas Vicky ! D'un geste naturel, elle se dirigea sans poser de questions vers la chambre adjacente.

Jack soupira une nouvelle fois et but une autre gorgée avant de suivre la jeune fille. Elle s'était assise sur le lit. Des images revinrent à l'esprit de Jack en la voyant là. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Secouant la tête, il la rejoignit et soigna la plaie avec un tissu et du rhum.

Il passa le tissu sur sa plaie et la vit serrer les dents tout en le fixant. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard et il essayait de l'éviter. Il banda grossièrement la plaie avant de lui ordonner :

« Il faut que tu te reposes… »

« Merci ! »

Encore une fois, elle ne râla pas. A la place, elle s'allongea dans le lit, comme elle en avait l'habitude à l'époque et ferma les yeux. Jack attendit un peu et eut le loisir de l'observer. Elle n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Elle avait juste un vrai corps de femme maintenant. Ses longs cheveux bruns inondaient l'oreiller. Mais, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Il remarqua que sa respiration était devenue régulière. Sans s'en rendre compte, il murmura :

« Bonne nuit, princesse… »

Avec surprise, il regarda le sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle soupirait d'aise dans son sommeil. Bon sang ! Il appréhendait l'aventure qu'il l'attendait.

* * *

**_Reviews_**?


	4. A bord du Black Pearl

**_Coucou! _**

**_Me revoilà pour la suite de cette fiction. Dans ce chapitre, j'installe un peu plus l'histoire. Comme promis, on en apprend un peu plus sur la rencontre entre Jack et Victoria. J'en révélerais plus dans des prochains chapitres, mais en attendant, j'espère que celui vous plaira. _**

**_Je tenais a remercier Lilouche-Turner, Marie, elenavd et surtout Naouko qui me soutient dans toutes mes histoires pour vos reviews, elles m'ont réellement fait très plaisir. _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Ps: juste pour précision, le texte en italique correspond au flashback. Ca sera le cas à chaque fois_**

* * *

**_A bord du Black Pearl. _**

_Londres était glaciale à cette période de l'année. La neige menaçait de tomber à n'importe quel moment et les Londoniens se préparaient déjà à affronter un hiver rude. Ce n'était pas une bonne période pour traîner dans les rues. Mais Victoria avait fait son choix. Elle ne voulait plus rester avec cette famille. _

_Heureusement, elle avait un refuge et elle savait exactement où elle allait. Le vieux Lerner, le conteur. Il l'accueillerait sans aucun doute. Elle déambulait dans les rues un sac à la main, resserrant sur elle son châle qui la protégeait que très peu du froid. _

_La vieille librairie se trouvait dans une petite rue, très peu fréquentée, sauf par les initiés. Victoria poussa la porte, accueillie par un bruit de clochette qui lui était que trop familier. Elle avança entre les allées et retrouva le vieux Lerner parmi ses centaines de bouquins. _

_« Bonjour mon vieil ami… » Salua-t-elle. _

_« Bonjour, jeune demoiselle. Que me vaut cette visite ? »_

_« Je… je ne veux plus retourner chez ma tante…Je suis partie. »_

_Le vieux Lerner soupira et observa la jeune fille de 17 ans en face de lui. Elle était déjà si déterminée malgré son jeune âge. Sans demander la permission, elle posa son sac et s'assit dans le vieux fauteuil en face de l'homme. Elle demanda : _

_« Racontez-moi encore cette histoire, s'il vous plait. Celle de la cité perdue. »_

_Le vieux Lerner lui lança un sourire ravi. Il adorait raconter cette vieille légende et Victoria adorait l'entendre. Ca parlait de magie, de mystères, d'énigmes irrésolues. Il lui narra la position de la cité perdue, comment y entrer, tout en montrant encore et toujours les mêmes illustrations dans le livre ancien. Seules quatre pierres précieuses permettaient d'y entrer, placées dans un certain ordre au prix d'un sacrifice humain. _

_Victoria la connaissait par cœur, elle connaissait chaque énigme, chaque mot, chaque phrase, mais elle ne se lassait pas de l'entendre. Et elle était encore plus heureuse, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait pris sa liberté. Jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds chez sa tante. Pourtant, cette nuit là, tout allait changer._

_Le Black Pearl arrimé loin du port de Londres, Jack avait maintenant trouvé sa route vers un pub pour fêter sa dernière réussite. Un véritable trésor espagnol, en bonne et due forme, volés sous le nez des conquistadors. _

_Le White Strip semblait le lieu approprié pour cette petite victoire. Jack ne savait dire pourquoi il s'était arrêté à Londres. Dans le fond, il aimait bien cette ville, recélant de danger à chaque coin de rues avec ces soldats. _

_Le pub était rempli de monde, de bandits et de pirates qui se réfugiaient là. Avec une bouteille de rhum et accompagné de Gibbs, Jack alla se poser dans un coin. La soirée promettait d'être palpitante aux vue des différentes filles de joie qui faisaient leur travail sans pudeur. _

_Dans la vieille librairie, le vieux Lerner terminait son histoire alors que Victoria se laissait emporter par le sommeil. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle s'endormit, mais elle fut réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par un vacarme brutal. Les vitres étaient brisées violemment mais le pire était l'odeur de fumée et les cris du vieux Lerner. _

_Victoria se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle. La librairie était en flamme, les livres prenant feu un par un. Paniquant totalement, elle se précipita pour en sauver un maximum. Elle les enfourna dans son sac et ne se préoccupant pas du poids, elle s'apprêtait à fuir quand un hurlement la dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Lerner était allongé à terre, se tenant les côtes, du sang l'entourant. Il était blessé, mais il résistait malgré son âge. _

_« Je ne vous dirais rien…Tuez moi si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne dirais rien. »_

_« Je peux faire bien pire que te tuer, vieil homme. Et tu me supplieras t'abréger tes souffrances… » Cracha le pirate avec le chapeau à la plume rouge. _

_Victoria ne voulait pas que son ami meure et n'écoutant que son courage, elle se précipita vers lui en hurlant : _

_« Laissez le… »_

_« Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là ? Une jeune fille en fleur. Je ne te connaissais pas ce penchant, Lerner. » Avisa le pirate, tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille. _

_Il la tira par les cheveux et la projeta à terre. Le choc fut douloureux si bien qu'elle ne retint pas un gémissement. Lerner intervint : _

_« Ne la touche pas, Chartier, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout cette histoire… »_

_« Vraiment ? Sentirais-je un petit instinct de protection ? »_

_Sans attendre, Chartier rattrapa la jeune fille et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge avant d'ordonner au vieil homme de parler. Sous le regard suppliant de Victoria, il garda le silence. Chartier perdant patience, frappa violemment la jeune fille au visage qui tomba à nouveau à terre brutalement. Elle lutta contre l'inconscience qui la menaçait et fixa d'un œil vitreux le vieil homme. Elle reçut un autre coup dans les côtes et se replia en position fœtale. _

_« Fuis ! » Articula le vieil homme. _

_Victoria ne pouvait pas le laisser là, seul face à ce pirate sans morale. Son instinct de survie lui dictait de partir loin, mais son cœur lui disait de rester. Ce fut le regard suppliant empli de larmes qui incita la jeune fille à l'écouter. Elle devait partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée ou pire qu'elle meure à cause de lui. Comme le père qu'il était devenu pour elle, il voulait qu'elle ait la vie sauve. _

_Le vieux Lerner tenta de se relever et fit un croche-pied au pirate. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une étagère, avant de frapper le vieil homme au visage. Victoria profita de cette diversion pour fuir, seule l'adrénaline la maintenait éveillée. C'était un cauchemar. _

_La librairie partait en fumée, alertant les quelques passants. Mais ça ne tarderait pas à être pire, les flammes allaient attirer d'autres curieux. Victoria attrapa son sac, emmenant avec elle les derniers souvenirs de cette vieille librairie. Le poids était difficile à gérer, mais elle se dépêcha de partir, se faufilant tant bien que mal dans la rue entre les passants. Un simple coup de feu derrière elle lui fit comprendre que son ancienne vie venait de s'envoler en fumée. _

_Jack venait de sortir du pub, un peu éméché et en bonne compagnie. La soirée avait été agréable. Il était maintenant parti à la recherche d'une petite auberge pour terminer la soirée sur une bonne note. La femme feignait d'être ivre, mais Jack connaissait ce genre de filles. Sitôt le dos tourné et toutes les affaires personnelles disparaissaient aussi rapidement qu'elle. _

_Ils venaient de trouver une petite ruelle et la femme en profita pour arrêter le pirate. Elle lui dévoila un peu tout ce qu'il l'attendait durant la nuit. Cependant quelque chose attira l'attention de Jack. Quelques maisons plus loin, le feu grignotait doucement une vieille baraque. La femme, voyant que ses attentions n'étaient pas retournées tourna la tête et vit les flammes. Elle pesta et s'enfuit sans demander son reste en râlant que les soldats allaient débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Jack s'apprêtait à partir également quand il entendit un coup de feu. _

_Il s'arrêta net et observa la scène de loin. Pirates ! Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il fallait partir, il tenait à la vie et les soldats allaient arriver. Il tourna les talons rapidement et déambula d'une manière naturelle vers le port quand il se fit bousculer par une personne. Il réussit à rester sur ses pieds, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la jeune fille en face de lui. Il la fixa un instant avant de lui tendre la main pour la remettre debout. Au loin, on entendit quelqu'un hurler : _

_« Rattrapez-la ! »_

_Jack vit une pure panique envahir le regard de la jeune fille en face de lui. Ne lâchant pas sa petite main, il l'attira dans une petite ruelle et la força à marcher vite. Il avait compris assez rapidement qu'ils étaient après elle et l'envie de l'aider l'assaillit sans prévenir. Ils avancèrent encore un peu dans la ruelle avant de trouver un recoin caché à la vue de tout le monde. _

_Il la tira par la main et la força à se cacher, l'intimant au silence. Elle avait encore le regard terrifié et elle respirait difficilement. Que s'était-il passé ? Se demanda Jack. Elle semblait réellement souffrir, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Inconsciemment, il passa une main dans les cheveux de la fille, ne sachant pas vraiment comment la rassurer. _

_Victoria observait l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, il l'avait aidé. Les pirates étaient à sa recherche et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était terrifiée, paniquée, épuisée, peinée… Le vieux Lerner, mort ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. _

_Elle sentit une main lui caresser le haut de la tête dans un geste rassurant. Etrangement, elle devint extrêmement consciente de la main de l'homme dans la sienne et elle se sentit en confiance. Il était son seul point d'attache à la réalité pour le moment. Son sauveur ! Elle avait besoin de ça et elle lui en était reconnaissante. _

_Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas passaient devant elle, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Suite à ça, l'homme resserra sa main sur la sienne et l'emmena dans la direction opposée, vers le port. Ils ne couraient pas, mais ne traînaient pas non plus. Pourquoi le port ? _

_Elle n'en comprit la raison que plus tard, alors qu'elle était à bord d'une barque, faisant face à un immense navire de pirate. Affolée, elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui lui envoya un regard rassurant. Alors qu'une corde descendait le long de la coque, le pirate attrapa le sac et indiqua à la jeune fille de s'accrocher. Sans se poser de questions, elle obéit et se laissa remonter à bord, le pirate juste derrière elle. Pour la première fois, elle entendit sa voix : _

_« Quel est ton nom jeune fille ? »_

_« Vicky… Black. » Mentit-elle, ne voulant pas révéler son vrai nom de peur de retourner chez sa tante. _

_« Eh bien, Mlle Black, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl ! »_

Xxx

Jack se réveilla en sursaut après avoir revécu la nuit de sa rencontre avec Vicky. Il s'était endormi, complètement ivre dans le salon, assis sur son fauteuil. Il avait horriblement mal à la nuque. Il essaya de se rappeler la soirée mais ça restait assez flou. Tanguant légèrement, il se mit debout et alla dans sa chambre. Eh non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Vicky était bien là, dormant tranquillement, étendue de tout son long dans le lit. Malgré lui, il la regarda. Elle respirait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme des respirations.

Se ressaisissant, il sortit de la cabine et donna ses ordres à l'équipage. Principalement, c'était toujours les mêmes personnes. Certains avaient quitté le navire et d'autres étaient arrivés. Notamment ces quatre irlandais. Jack ne les connaissait pas mais ils faisaient un bon boulot et c'était ce qui importait.

Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations, Jack y compris à la barre comme tout bon capitaine. Il n'était vraiment pas au meilleur de sa forme. Partir encore une fois pour sauver Elizabeth et qu'en plus, Vicky soit sur le Pearl. La situation était assez dure à gérer. D'autant plus qu'avec son état encore un peu ivre, la journée promettait déjà d'être longue.

Il sortit de sa veste son compas et l'ouvrit avant de voir l'aiguille tourner sans cesse. Comment retrouver Elizabeth s'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Grimaçant, il referma le compas d'un coup sec et soupira bruyamment avoir de voir Gibbs débarquer près du gouvernail.

« Jack, y s'passe quoi ? La demoiselle hier, c'était bien celle à qui j'pense ? »

« Il semblerait bien que oui… »

Gibbs soupira grossièrement avant de se gratter la tête.

« J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ça, Cap'taine ! La dernière fois… »

« Je sais Mr Gibbs ! » Coupa Jack.

« Mais… »

« Je sais ! On ne discute pas les ordres, Mr Gibbs ! »

« J'dis pas j'suis content de la revoir, mais j'le sens mal… »

Jack grogna, signe que Gibbs était allé trop loin. Bien sûr que Jack sentait tout ça lui aussi. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à boire. Décidemment, c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée d'aller rendre visite à Elizabeth. Il n'aurait jamais dû y aller dans un premier temps.

Maintenant, il devait partir à la poursuite de Chartier, pirate qu'il aurait préférait ne pas rencontrer à nouveau. Chartier était l'un des pires pirates. Dix ans qu'il terrorisait les mers du Nord et la Méditerranée. Sans foi ni loi, il massacrait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage sans pitié. Il ne laissait quasiment aucun témoin. Vicky était l'une des rares à lui avoir échappé, mais apparemment ce n'était pas un état définitif.

Jack ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Chartier était encore après Vicky. Ca devait être important à ses yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. En tous les cas, Vicky avait de gros problèmes.

Xxx

Victoria se réveilla doucement à la lumière du soleil. Ouvrant les yeux, elle observa les yeux et paniqua légèrement. Où était-elle ? Cette chambre lui semblait familière. Le Pearl ! Jack ! Elle avait revu Jack hier… Elizabeth et Will !

Se remémorant toute la soirée, elle se leva précipitamment et eut la nausée. Sa tempe cognait tellement fort. Le coup ! Chartier ! Dans quelle galère se trouvait-elle encore ? Toute sa famille se trouvait prisonnière sur l'Epicéa, le navire de Chartier et Jack allait l'aider.

Trouvant un miroir, elle prit le temps d'observer la blessure. Ca commençait déjà à cicatriser et ce n'était pas profond. Elle étudia son profil et se rappela son rêve. La première rencontre avec Jack ! Ca remontait à si loin maintenant. Fermant son esprit, elle observa sa tenue. Elle devait se changer. La longue robe de noblesse ne correspondait pas vraiment à un navire pirate.

Cherchant du regard son sac, elle le trouva dans un coin. Machinalement, elle fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva la tenue qu'une gitane lui avait offerte. Elle était composée d'une jupe bleue lui arrivant aux mollets et d'une chemise blanche ample sur le haut et cintrée sur la taille. La gitane lui avait confié un secret qui s'était avéré plus que vrai : on pouvait cacher beaucoup de choses sous la jupe. Pour compléter le tout, elle enfila ses vieilles bottines dans lesquelles elle cacha un poignard. Vieux réflexe !

Elle se sentait tellement plus à l'aise. Après avoir contrôlé une dernière fois sa blessure, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et se décida à sortir sur le pont. Jack n'était pas la cabine, il devait déjà être à son poste.

Le soleil des Caraïbes l'éblouit immédiatement. Elle laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la luminosité avant d'avancer sur le pont. Tout l'équipage était au boulot mais tous la remarquèrent. Elle se demanda s'ils la reconnaîtraient. La réponse arriva une minute après.

« Mlle Vicky, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. »

La grosse voix de Mr Gibbs fit sursauter Victoria qui se retourna brusquement. Elle était contente de le revoir aussi. Sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta dans les bras et le serra contre elle. Elle ne pensait ça ressentir ça en le voyant, mais il restait l'un de ses plus chers amis.

« Mr Gibbs, ça fait tellement longtemps. »

« Woh, doucement, jeune fille, j'ai b'soin d'air. »

« Pardon ! » S'exclama Victoria.

Elle le relâcha et une légère teinte rosie trouva une place sur ses joues. Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra Cotton et son célèbre perroquet. Il eut le droit aux mêmes attentions ainsi que Marty. En revanche, elle ne connaissait pas les autres, ils étaient nouveaux….

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le gouvernail où Jack se trouvait. Il les fixait mais dès que Victoria tourna la tête, il retourna son attention vers l'horizon. Mr Gibbs reprit :

« Quelle aventure nous attend donc cette fois-ci ? »

« Hum… Ma sœur, Elizabeth Turner a été enlevée avec son fils par Chartier… »

Gibbs s'étouffa et regarda en biais la jeune fille. Il tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire avant d'interroger :

« Miss Elizabeth est votre sœur ? Chartier ? Woh, trop d'informations d'un coup. »

Victoria l'observa boire une gorgée à sa gourde avant de répondre :

« J'avais menti sur mon véritable nom, je suis née Swann. Et oui, Chartier l'a enlevée… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Victoria ne répondit pas. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un venait d'attirer son attention. Et c'était réciproque. L'homme s'occupait de nettoyer le pont. Grand avec une carrure imposante, il avait attaché ses cheveux blonds à l'aide d'un ruban. Il leva ses yeux verts vers Victoria et bloqua son regard au sien tout s'approchant à grands pas. Elle lui lança un sourire confiant alors qu'il se posta devant elle.

« Vicky, c'est bien toi ? »

Xxx

Jack avait observé Vicky sortir de la cabine et saluer tout l'équipage. Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils se comportent ainsi avec elle. Ils auraient dû l'oublier, comme lui avait tenté de le faire. Même si visiblement, ça n'avait pas marché.

Soudain, Jack sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur la barre sans pouvoir le contrôler. Un des Irlandais venait de se diriger vers Vicky à grandes enjambées, toute dent dehors. D'une manière détachée, il lâcha le gouvernail et partit rejoindre le lieu des retrouvailles.

Mr Gibbs fut le seul à le voir arriver. Il lui lança un sourire en coin alors que Jack haussait les épaules. Nonchalamment, il s'adossa à la rambarde et écouta la discussion tout en se posant des dizaines de questions. La scène devant ses yeux le gênait beaucoup. Vicky venait de se jeter dans les bras de l'Irlandais en hurlant son nom.

« Sacha, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! »

« Un bon petit moment, Vicky, j'avoue… »

Prenant les choses en main, l'Irlandais présenta les buffles qui l'accompagnaient. Jamais Jack n'aurait pensé que les Irlandais puissent être aussi baraqués. Trois frères apparemment : Sean, Owen et Finn. Mais ça pouvait être un atout quand ils étaient bien utilisés : costauds, ils pouvaient accomplir des tâches titanesques.

Mais comment se connaissaient-ils, ces deux là ?

Soudain, Jack se tendit. C'était plus fort que lui. Vicky fixait l'Irlandais les yeux ébahis alors qu'il remarquait :

« Tu t'es pris un sacré coup… »

Il passa sa main sur la tempe de Vicky avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Jack se redressa et s'avança tout en lançant un regard noir à l'Irlandais. Ce dernier sembla le voir et fixa en retour Jack.

« Retournez tous au travail, bande de chiens galeux ! » Hurla le capitaine sans quitter du regard l'Irlandais.

Sans demander leurs restes, ils repartirent tous à leur poste sans broncher. Jack en profita pour se rapprocher de Vicky. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs. Inconsciemment, il refit le même geste que l'Irlandais quelques instants plus tôt. Il caressa la blessure sur la tempe de la jeune fille et passa la main dans la longue chevelure brune.

« Ca va, Jack, je n'ai pas mal. Et j'ai vu pire… »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, elle ne prétendait pas ne pas se souvenir de lui. Elle avait le même regard qu'à l'époque : déterminé, mais si innocent et confiant. D'un air gêné, elle baissa la tête et confirma ce que Jack venait de penser :

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils se souviennent de moi… »

« Tu n'es pas le genre de personnes qu'on oublie facilement, princesse. » Confia-t-il, avec amusement.

Jack remarqua que Vicky tiqua à l'entente de son surnom. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas appelé quelqu'un de la sorte. Elle soupira et demanda :

« Quel est le plan, Capitaine ? »

« Il nous faut des vivres. On a une bonne réserve de rhum. » Avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nourrit l'équipage… »

« Tortuga ? »

« Aye, nous allons à Tortuga. »

* * *

**_Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre. _**

**_Si tu veux éviter la planche, laisse une review ! ^^ _**

**_Fire_**


	5. L'île de la Tortue

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'essaye de mettre de plus en plus l'histoire. On en apprend un peu plus sur Victoria, mais également sur la trame de l'histoire. _

_Disclaimer : Tout ne m'appartient pas, une bonne partie est à Disney._

* * *

_Réponses au reviews : _

_**Marie**: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Oui, effectivement, on en apprend un peu plus sur la relation Jack/Victoria, mais, oui, je te rassure on en saura plus prochainement..._

* * *

_**Mary** : Merci à toi ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies dévoré les chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir. Bientôt plus d'info sur Victoria, promis !_

* * *

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_L'île de la Tortue_**

Victoria était allongée dans la chambre du Pearl. Jack lui avait tout simplement interdit d'aller dormir dans les cales et lui avait intimé de venir dans la cabine. D'un côté ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il s'était toujours comporté de la sorte avec elle.

Elle réfléchissait à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. C'était étrange de se retrouver à bord du Black Pearl. Même si la situation était critique, au plus profond d'elle, Victoria ressentait un grand plaisir. Le navire n'avait pas tant changé, juste quelques améliorations.

Une bonne partie de la journée, elle avait cherché à s'occuper, mais au final, Jack l'avait appelé à ses côtés sans cesse et elle avait terminé avec un livre à la main et le vent dans les cheveux. Le capitaine lui parlait à peine et elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi.

Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de monter à la vigie pour y lire en paix. Elle faisait la même chose à l'époque. Ca avait fait rire Jack la première fois qu'il l'avait vu escalader le mât. Mais au moins, elle était tranquille. Elle n'était descendue que lorsque son estomac cria famine.

Pourvu que sa famille ne soit pas blessée ! Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la violence de Chartier. Il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Sortant de sa réflexion, elle se releva doucement et partit vers le salon, là où Jack était. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était assis devant le bureau, étudiant certainement une carte quelconque et une bouteille de rhum à la main.

« Que se passe-t-il, princesse ? » Demanda Jack sans lever la tête.

« Rien… J'ai pas envie de dormir. » Répondit-elle en s'approchant. « Tu as une nouvelle carte au trésor ? Une nouvelle aventure ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Il la fixa un instant avant de reprendre en plissant les yeux :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais la sœur de cette chère Lizzie ? »

« Parce que ça fait quinze ans que je ne l'ai pas vue et que ça fait dix ans que je ne porte plus ce nom. Enfin, si, je suis toujours une Swann, mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Pour faire court, mon père m'a envoyé chez ma tante à Londres parce que j'étais ingérable et comme je n'en pouvais plus de cette famille, j'ai fugué en voulant oublier mon passé de Swann.»

Victoria baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais supporté que son père l'ait envoyé à Londres. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas une enfant facile. Mais il s'était tout simplement débarrassé d'elle et elle lui en voulait encore, même si elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer physiquement. Jack acquiesça faiblement avec un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. Il allait poser une autre question, mais Victoria fut plus rapide :

« On arrive quand à Tortuga ? »

« Si tout va bien, demain ! »

Victoria acquiesça à son tour et se leva. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle sentait le regard de Jack sur sa nuque ce qui lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Il était le seul à pouvoir avoir cet effet sur elle. Depuis le jour de leur rencontre !

Xxx

Jack épia la jeune fille sortir de la cabine et résista à l'envie de la suivre. Bon sang ! Ils venaient d'avoir la conversation la plus longue de la journée. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui parler.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils avaient vécu une bonne aventure quelques années auparavant et même plus… Au loin, il entendit le rire de Vicky suivi de la voix de Gibbs. Pour se changer les idées, il se replongea dans l'étude la carte qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Une vieille carte qu'il avait volée deux mois auparavant. Il n'y avait pas de réelles indications, si bien que la localisation était difficile. Apparemment, il était possible de trouver la Pierre Philosophale. Il n'avait toujours pas abandonné son désir d'immortalité et c'était la solution suivante.

Buvant une gorgée de rhum, il se demanda pourquoi il avait besoin d'une carte alors qu'il avait son compas. Bien sûr, ça l'aidait à avoir une idée du coin du monde où il devait se rendre, mais au final, ce n'était pas nécessairement utile…

Le rire de Vicky se fit de nouveau entendre dans la cabine. Il avala une autre gorgée de rhum tout en soupirant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi enlever Elizabeth et Will ? Quelle en était la raison ? Que voulait Chartier ? Vicky avait toujours ce regard terrifié.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il vida une bouteille de rhum, puis deux avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, comme la nuit précédente. Il n'entendit même pas Vicky retourner dans la chambre, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres en voyant le pirate endormi.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec les mêmes douleurs. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que les bouteilles avaient disparu du sol et qu'il avait une petite couverture sur lui. Vicky ! Il se leva et alla vérifier dans la chambre. Elle était bien là.

S'étirant de tout son corps, il sortit sur le pont pour voir l'avancée du navire. Ils devraient arriver dans l'après midi. Pour l'instant, il retourna à la barre et dirigea le Pearl avec dextérité. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vicky sortit de la cabine. Il l'observa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon. Cependant, il venait de penser à quelque chose.

« Vicky ! Viens ! »

Sans broncher, il regarda la jeune fille le rejoindre, le regard surpris. Il ordonna :

« Quand on sera à Tortuga, tu resteras à bord ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix réellement étonnée.

« Parce que ce n'est pas la place d'une jeune fille. »

« Mais Jack… »

« Non » Coupa-t-il.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre :

« Mais je vais m'ennuyer ici ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y des filles sans vertu et des gens ivres qui ne cherchent qu'à se battre ? »

« Pourquoi tu discutes les ordres ? » S'énerva Jack, en lâchant la barre et en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

« Parce que je ne suis pas un membre de ton équipage, Jack. Je suis une grande fille qui sait se servir d'une épée et qui n'a pas peur de voir ce qu'il se passe à Tortuga. » Répliqua Vicky d'une voix douce et calme. « S'il te plaît ? »

Jack la domina de toute sa hauteur tout en la dévisageant les yeux plissés. Bon sang !

« Tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle ! Je veux avoir un œil sur toi ! » Concéda-t-il.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Vicky, ce qui envoya des frissons dans la nuque du pirate. Il était toujours convaincu que ce n'était pas sa place. Mais si elle voulait venir, c'était à ses risques et ses périls. Malgré tout, il savait déjà qu'il garderait un œil sur elle.

Xxx

Victoria regardait la ville de Tortuga se rapprocher. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la ville pirate. Le Black Pearl arrima au port et l'équipage dut tirer à la courte paille pour décider de qui restait à bord pour garder le navire.

Alors qu'elle était accoudée à la rambarde, Sacha vint la voir :

« Ca va ? »

« Honnêtement, ça pourrait aller mieux…. » Soupira Victoria.

« Courage ! » Répliqua Sacha tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jack.

Elle le remercia et l'observa partir sous le regard de Jack. Ca la rassurait aussi de savoir que Sacha se trouvait à bord. Elle avait une aide en plus et surtout qu'avec les frères irlandais, elle ne craignait rien.

En attendant que le bateau arrime, elle décida d'aller se préparer. Elle n'était pas folle. Même si Jack allait certainement garder un œil sur elle, il valait mieux être prête à se défendre. Elle retourna dans la cabine et fouilla à nouveau dans son sac. Elle en sortit différents poignards et autres armes qu'elle cacha sur elle. On n'était jamais trop prudents. Ca restait Tortuga malgré tout.

Quand elle sortit de la cabine, le Pearl arrimait tranquillement au port parmi tous les autres bateaux. Au moins, ici, il n'y avait de danger pour les pirates et autres reclus de la société. Victoria avait toujours aimé les endroits dangereux. Peut-être trop pour sa propre sécurité.

Elle sentit une présence derrière et quand elle se retourna, elle se retrouva face à Gibbs qui la fixait le regard tendre. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un père, comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il répondait toujours présent quand elle avait besoin de lui, à l'époque sur le Pearl. Il lui dit :

« Jack m'a demandé d'garder un œil sur toi, s'il pouvait pas l'faire. T'es vraiment sûre de vouloir voir cette ville ? C'est pas vraiment la place d'une jeune fille… »

« Mr Gibbs, il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus une jeune fille… J'ai appris à me défendre ! »

« C'est c'que tout l'monde dit. Mais les seules femmes ici, sont toutes, enfin, tu vois… »

Victoria lui lança un sourire rassurant et déposa un baiser sur la joue du pirate. Elle était plus forte qu'on ne pouvait le croire, et elle ne s'inquiétait pas. En fait, c'était une chose qu'elle avait remarqué, les hommes sous-estimaient souvent une femme et ça, c'était une force.

La passerelle fut enfin mise et l'équipage attendit les ordres du capitaine. Marty restait à bord avec Cotton alors que les autres avaient quartier libre. Des cris de joies furent poussés et ils descendirent tous du bateau.

Jack rejoignit Victoria et il lui tendit son bras. Il ne mentait pas, elle ne devait pas le quitter d'une semelle. Elle saisit le bras offert et réprima un frisson. Ce contact ! Ils se mirent en route et pour garder le rythme, ils devaient déambuler l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait cette boule au ventre qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des années, depuis 7 ans en fait quand…

« Tu veux découvrir la ville ? Enfin, non pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à voir … » Demanda Jack, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Il y a toujours des choses à voir dans une ville pirate… » Affirma la jeune fille en souriant.

Jack la fixa un instant, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres, avant de la conduire à travers la ville, Gibbs sur leurs talons. Et Jack tint sa promesse.

Xxx

Jack n'était pas en sécurité. En temps normal, il se sentait à l'aise à Tortuga, mais, là, avec Vicky accrochée à son bras, il ne cessait de guetter le moindre danger aux alentours. Et ce n'était pas du tout agréable.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, c'était plus fort que lui. Elle lui semblait tellement fragile, comme une poupée. Et là, cette proximité avec elle à son bras lui était trop agréable pour être supportable.

Gibbs les suivait toujours comme Jack le lui avait demandé. D'une côté, ça le soulageait de le voir là. Ils déambulèrent tous les trois dans la ville pendant une bonne partie de la journée et aucun imprévu ne vint les perturber.

C'était souvent ainsi à Tortuga, en journée, la ville était presque normale, mais la nuit était dangereuse. C'est pourquoi, il décida à contre cœur de laisser Vicky avec Gibbs, le temps de régler quelques petites choses. Il leur donna rendez-vous un peu plus tard au Faithful Bride.

Pour le moment, il devait trouver un marchand assez fou pour lui vendre des vivres assez conséquents et rapidement. Il se balada un peu dans la ville, seul, en direction des différents marchés. Il n'aimait pas faire les marchés à la recherche de nourriture, il aurait largement préféré être dans un pub. Mais c'était sa responsabilité et il n'avait pas le choix.

Il trouva tout de même assez facilement ce qu'il voulait et les différents marchands lui amenaient le tout demain sur le Pearl. De ce fait, il en profita pour faire un tour, se détendre et peut-être trouver de nouvelles merveilles ou cartes.

Dans son esprit, il prévoyait déjà sa prochaine aventure vers l'Immortalité, la Pierre Philosophale et trouva de nouveaux renseignements.

« Je vois que le Capitaine Sparrow n'a pas abandonné sa grande quête ? » Questionna une voix masculine derrière lui.

Jack se retourna et fit face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux déjà grisonnants. Django, le propriétaire de la boutique se tenait là devant lui. Ca ne sentait pas bon, en référence au regard que le vieil homme lui lançait.

Deux secondes plus tard, un autre homme, baraqué comme pas deux arriva et frappa Jack dans l'estomac. Le capitaine se plia en deux sous la douleur et remarqua :

« J'avais oublié à quel point l'accueil était agréable chez toi… »

« Tu me dois 2.000 Shillings, Jack et je les veux demain. Sinon, j'envoie Ryan, ici présent. Suis-je clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair… » Toussa Jack.

Sans aucune douceur, le dénommé Ryan empoigna Jack et le balança dehors. Ah ! Ces vieilles dettes ! Qu'il ne paierait sans doute jamais ! Toussotant encore légèrement, il entreprit de se rendre au point de rendez-vous, tout en titubant et en espérant s'en sortir indemne cette fois encore.

Une fois au Faithful Bride, Jack jeta un coup d'œil et repéra Vicky et Gibbs dans un coin de la taverne. Il s'avança vers eux, quand une voix l'interpella. Il fixa l'homme qui venait de lui parler et le reconnut. Haussant les épaules et s'assurant que Vicky était à portée de vu, il rejoignit le pirate.

Xxx

Victoria se sentait étrangement à son aise dans cette taverne. Gibbs lui avait accordé un petit détour par une librairie avant de venir ici. Jack devait les rejoindre plus tard. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait là assise dans un coin avec le pirate et s'ennuyait ferme. Il était encore trop tôt pour les habituelles bagarres, les clients pas encore assez ivre.

Cependant, on commençait à entendre le ton monter entre certains et l'alcool voyageait dans tous les coins de la taverne. Un peu plus loin, elle voyait les frères Hennelly, réunis autour d'une table où Sacha jouait au poker** (1)** avec trois autres personnes. Le jeu semblait presque trop calme, mais intriguait tout de même Victoria.

Sans prévenir, elle se leva et s'approcha de la table, sous le regard de Gibbs qui ne savait quoi faire. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil se bouger légèrement pour la surveiller de loin. Ce ne fut pas le seul à la remarquer. Tous les hommes dans la salle la regardèrent faire, Sacha y compris. Elle se posta en face de lui et observa le jeu.

Ce n'était pas courant pour une femme d'aimer les cartes, mais c'était le cas de Victoria. Elle connaissait un bon nombre de jeux et le poker en faisait partie. Elle s'en sortait généralement pas mal quand elle y jouait. Elle regardait la réaction des joueurs, par rapport à la mise et remarqua que Sacha la fixait. D'un petit signe de tête, elle lui indiqua de s'arrêter.

Sacha lui faisant confiance se coucha tout en déposant les cartes sur la table. Un simple regard suffisait entre eux pour se comprendre, mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir, ni le voir. La discrétion devait être de mise. La partie se termina enfin et Victoria intervint, ne résistant plus :

« Puis-je me joindre à la prochaine partie ? »

Tous les hommes autour de la table la fixèrent ahuris sauf Sacha et les Irlandais. Ce n'était pas la place d'une femme, apparemment. Pourtant sans attendre de réponse, elle prit la dernière chaise, en face de son ami qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin. Du regard, il disait 'on va s'amuser'. Un des hommes lâcha d'un ton misogyne :

« C'est pas la place d'une demoiselle, ici ! Va plutôt nous chercher à boire, femme ! »

Victoria ne s'en formalisa pas et rétorqua d'une voix sans équivoque:

« On va faire un marché. Si l'un de vous gagne, j'irais vous les chercher. Si c'est moi qui gagne, vous me payez les quatre tournées qui suivent. Deal ? »

Un peu pris au dépourvus, les trois hommes acquiescèrent en grommelant alors que Sacha distribuait les cartes, sans se départir de son sourire narquois. Ils ne savaient ce qu'ils venaient de faire en accepter ce marché.

La partie se déroula rapidement, les hommes étant sûre de pouvoir berner la jeune fille. Les Irlandais observaient en souriant, sachant déjà le dénouement. Et Sacha aidait Victoria à gagner. Lorsque les gains furent assez élevés, ils dévoilèrent leurs cartes. Contre toute attente du point de vue des hommes, Victoria remporta la manche.

De rage, ils s'énervèrent et s'apprêtèrent à se venger sur la jeune fille. Cependant, un seul mouvement des frères Hennelly les remirent à leurs places rapidement. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Victoria et Sacha jouaient ensemble, et ça, c'était une grave erreur de jugement. Ils se suivaient, Sacha relançant et Victoria le suivant si ça valait le coup. Elle était excellente au bluff, mais ça, les trois ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

La première tournée rhum arriva alors que par ego, les hommes demandèrent une nouvelle partie, la deuxième d'une longue nuit.

Xxx

Jack buvait sa bouteille de rhum, accoudé à la table et discutant avec Ammand le Corsaire, un de Seigneurs Pirates. Ca faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et honnêtement, il vieillissait mal. Enfin, pour une fois, il n'y avait de disputes, ils arrivaient à parler comme deux vieux amis.

La taverne s'était sacrément remplie en une heure de temps. Des pirates se soulaient sans vergogne et les filles de joies arrivaient en masse. Le Faithful Bride reprenait vie. Les bouteilles de rhum se vidaient en un mouvement de coude, Jack le premier. Voilà comment il aimait Tortuga.

« Alors que devient ce vieux Jack Sparrow ? » Interrogea Ammand.

« Capitaine Jack Sparrow, s'il te plait ! » Rétorqua Jack, toujours tatillon sur son statut. « Et je me lance à la poursuite de Chartier… »

Le vieux pirate s'étouffa avec sa gorgée avant de reprendre :

« Tu poursuis Chartier ? T'es devenu fou ? Enfin, tu l'as toujours été, mais là, ça dépasse la folie…C'est du suicide ! »

Jack grimaça. Même Ammand n'osait pas se frotter à Chartier. Cependant, il rétorqua avec plaisanterie :

« La folie est ce qui me caractérise. Et c'est une affaire personnelle. »

« Mmh, doit y avoir une fille là-dessous… Ou alors c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensais…» Affirma Ammand.

Inconsciemment, Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Vicky et serra les dents. Elle avait rejoint la table de l'Irlandais et jouait aux cartes sans se soucier du danger et surtout de tous les regards que les hommes lui lançaient, sans doute à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait déjà ingurgité. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« C'est elle ? La jeune fille de Londres ? Vicky, si je me souviens bien… »

Jack grogna et ne répondit rien. Comment savait-il ça lui ? A bien y réfléchir, il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse. Il y avait trop de rumeurs qui couraient, et Ammand avait dû entendre parler d'elle de cette manière. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Jack.

« Mais dis-moi, Ammand, Chartier a bien pour habitude de naviguer sur ton secteur. Tu dois savoir ce qu'il veut, non ? »

Le vieux seigneur pirate fixa à nouveau Jack, en haussant un sourcil. Le regard qu'il lança indiqua qu'effectivement il le savait. Avalant une autre gorgée, il tourna la bouteille entre ses mains et répondit :

« Chartier est un fou, bien pire que toi. Il est obsédé par une seule chose et ça depuis des années Jack. Et crois moi rien ne l'arrêtera pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

« Et qu'est-ce donc qui perturbe autant ce cher Chartier ? »

« La cité perdue… » Lâcha Ammand après un temps de suspens.

« L'Atlantide ? Ce n'est qu'une vieille légende. »

« Comme la Fontaine de Jouvence, pourtant tu l'as vu de tes yeux. Enfin, Chartier désire plus que tout contrôler les océans et la cité perdue renferme le trident de Poséidon, selon les rumeurs. Personne ne l'a jamais trouvé cependant, elle ne se trouve sur aucune carte. Même si tu désires la trouver, elle est impossible à situer. Sauf si tu connais l'emplacement exact. Et ça, selon les rumeurs, les seules personnes capables de le faire, sont mortes maintenant. Chartier court après un mythe. Mais d'après ce que je sais, il est convaincu de pouvoir la trouver… »

Jack assimila les paroles du pirate et soupira. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il y avait plusieurs choses qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il laissa son esprit divaguer sur ces révélations, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il venait d'entendre deux pirates qui passaient lançaient des commentaires grivois sur Vicky. C'en fut trop.

Vicky était ivre et elle ne prenait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Tous ces hommes qui pouvaient …. Rah ! L'homme à sa droite venait de poser sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. S'excusant vaguement, il se leva et tituba nonchalamment jusqu'à la table en question et se posa sans réfléchir à côté de Vicky, mettant son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avec un regard disant 'Tentez votre chance et vous verrez !' Gibbs allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour avoir laisser Vicky seule à cette table ….

Xxx

Victoria venait de remporter sa quatrième partie, la plus longue des 7 parties déjà jouées. Les autres hommes l'avaient bien intégrée au jeu et lui offraient des bouteilles de rhum. Ils rigolaient tous bien, l'alcool aidant. Ils étaient d'ailleurs à un stade d'alcoolisation assez avancé, si bien qu'ils baissaient totalement leurs gardes.

Au loin, elle entendait les murmures incessants sur sa présence à cette table, mais elle s'en fichait, elle s'amusait et en plus, elle remportait beaucoup d'argent. C'était une très bonne soirée. Elle lançait parfois des regards à Gibbs qui ne cessait de la surveiller de loin. Elle avait même remarqué que Jack était arrivé et discutait avec un homme dans un coin. Elle le savait, elle sentait ses yeux perçants sur elle. Même sans le voir, elle avait une conscience aiguë de ce regard sur elle.

Elle aussi plaisantait avec les hommes, les charmant légèrement toujours sous le regard amusé de Sacha. Il la connaissait bien et voyait clair dans son jeu. Mais elle s'en fichait. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse et fixa l'homme à sa droite, complètement ivre. Il bafouilla :

« T'es une sacrée bonne femme, toi, hein, ma beauté ? »

Victoria bougea sa cuisse sur la côté dans un mouvement imperceptible, pour retirer la main de cet homme tout en lançant un sourire charmeur. Elle allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'elle sentit une autre main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et tomba nez à nez avec Jack qui la fixait le regard dur. Il était en colère.

Cependant, elle ne retira pas la main du capitaine, se sentant étrangement détendue et perturbée par cette nouvelle proximité. Jack la tenait étroitement serrée contre son corps et lançait des regards noirs à tous les hommes de la table. La tension était palpable.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Sacha lança une petite plaisanterie et tout le monde rigola, Victoria peut-être même plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Son rire était bruyant, ivre. Elle en rajouta en bafouillant une autre blague, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami. La partie touchait à sa fin.

Jack était tendu à ses côtés et semblait s'impatienter. Dernière mise et les jeux furent révélés. Sacha la remporta alors que les cartes étaient redistribuées et que d'autres bouteilles de rhum arrivaient. Victoria s'extasia d'une voix forte et peu intelligible :

« Encore des bouteilles, c'est la fête ce soir… »

« Tout est bon pour tes beaux yeux, ma belle. »

« Oh, je t'en prie… Fred, trop de compliments… » Charma Victoria.

« Entièrement mérités… »

Victoria allait répondre quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir car Jack se levait brutalement et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il la traîna derrière elle tandis qu'elle essayait de suivre comme elle le pouvait. Elle rigolait encore et se cognait à presque toutes les tables. Jack titubait également, mais il en avait l'habitude. Assez rapidement, ils arrivèrent au comptoir et Jack demanda une chambre.

Victoria se laissa faire quand ils montèrent les escaliers vers les chambres. Jack marchait derrière elle, prêt à la retenir si jamais elle vacillait. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage et le pirate ouvrit la porte avant de pousser la jeune fille à l'intérieur.

Elle atterrit sur le lit et cessa de rire bêtement. Puis sans rien dire, elle fixa Jack, le regard clair. Il y avait un domaine où elle excellait, souvenez-vous, le bluff. Et feindre d'être ivre était tellement facile… Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule face au pirate qui sembla comprendre doucement.

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur : _**_Alors voilà, un petit chapitre qui met au fur et à mesure l'histoire en place. Je voulais montrer que Victoria avait quand même un petit caractère, même si j'essaye de faire en sorte de la garder assez réservée. Et on sait enfin après quoi Chartier court. _

**_Petit blabla de l'auteur : _**

_Pourquoi le nom de Chartier? Chartier est un pirate sorti de mon imagination, d'origine française. Je voulais donc pour ce nom une connotation française. Bien entendu, cela fait un peu penser à Cartier, je le reconnais. Et vous n'avez pas tort, c'est en fait un mélange entre le nom de famille d'un vieil ami et la célèbre marque. _

_Vous avez sans doute remarquer le **(1)** dans le chapitre. La raison? Même si on est pas censé le dire, il s'agit d'un petit anachronisme. En effet, le poker n'existait pas vraiment à l'époque des pirates. Il y a bien sûr plusieurs variantes de ce jeu, mais le fait est que le poker est célèbre et la plupart des personnes en connait les règles. Sachez que j'ai fait des recherches et qu'il y avait bien un jeu avec des règles très proches du poker qui existait à cette époque. J'ai simplement pensé que ça serait plus clair et simple avec le poker. _

**_Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça booste réellement la motivation et l'imagination aussi. _**

**_A bientôt, _**

**_Fire_**


	6. Un moment de sérénité

**_Tadam, voilà un nouveau chapitre..._**

**_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Disney, sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages._**

**_Un grand merci à __Lady Narein___**** pour ta review et merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction!**

**_Petit blabla de l'auteur : En fait, j'ai pensé à un truc qui me parait évident, alors que ça ne l'ait pas. La rencontre entre Jack et Victoria se situe à un moment spécifique. En effet, leur rencontre se situe exactement entre La Malédiction du Black Pearl et Le Coffre Maudit. Je tenais juste à le préciser. _**

* * *

**_Mary : Merci pour ta review! J'avoue que Jack à un côté protecteur, après, je ne peux pas tout de révéler... Où serait le suspens? Et pour la scène dans la chambre, à lire dans la suite..._**

* * *

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

_Un moment de sérénité_

Jack observait la jeune fille assise sur le lit, l'air totalement normal et non pas ivre comme elle l'était cinq minutes plus tôt. Il la scruta un instant tentant de comprendre et doucement la réalisation arriva. Soit elle tenait mieux l'alcool qu'il ne le pensait, soit elle avait feint être soule.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il la vit se lever et prendre une bouteille de rhum posée sur la table. Jack ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était vraiment surpris. Sans rien dire, elle se dirigea vers le petit balcon et s'accouda à la rambarde en fer. On devinait à peine sa silhouette dans le noir.

D'un pas incertain et titubant, il rejoignit Vicky. Elle avait le regard perdu sur la ville, buvant une gorgée de rhum par intermittence. Elle le fixa du coin de l'œil, avec un petit sourire. Soupirant, il lui prit la bouteille des mains et en but une rasade.

« Les gens ont une tendance impressionnante à baisser leurs gardes quand ils te croient ivre… Les hommes surtout! » Avoua Vicky qui était donc parfaitement nette.

Jack ne la quittait plus du regard. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Elle semblait tellement ivre, c'était vraiment bien joué.

« Et c'est encore plus vrai quand il y de l'argent en jeu. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas récupéré mes gains de ce fait. J'espère que Sacha les prendra… »

« Impressionnant… Tu es très forte, ils y ont tous cru… Moi y compris… »

« Je sais, c'était l'objectif. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Il faut dire Mlle Black, que vous êtes une sacrée actrice. Faible et naïve de prime abord mais forte et indépendante en réalité. »

« J'ai tout appris du meilleur… » Dit-elle en le fixant intensément, puis détournant le regard, les joues rouges : « Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait cette après-midi ? »

Jack grimaça en se rappelant la dette et espérait partir avant mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il risquait de le sentir passer. Cependant, il lâcha :

« Oui, on aura tout ce qu'il faut demain. On pourra repartir après Chartier. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop d'avance… »

Jack se remémora la conversation avec Ammand. Chartier voulait trouver l'Atlantide, pour le trident de Poséidon. Jack en avait entendu parler, mais ça n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Il ne recherchait pas le contrôle des océans, seulement l'immortalité qui lui avait déjà échappé trop de fois. En attendant, il lui manquait tellement d'éléments qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Ammand avait raison, il le faisait pour Vicky. Elle avait l'air tellement désespérée quand sa famille avait été enlevée par Chartier.

Il buvait inconsciemment, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, comme depuis le début de cette aventure. C'était ainsi qu'il avait fini les deux dernières nuits complètement ivre sur le fauteuil. Il n'en revenait de la facilité qu'il avait à partir dans ses pensées depuis que Vicky était réapparue dans sa vie.

La jeune fille à ses côtés était elle aussi partie ailleurs, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne disait plus rien et écoutait les bruits de bagarres et les cris de joie de pirates.

Soudain venu de nulle part, Vicky soupira et sortit Jack de ses pensées. Elle lui reprit la bouteille de rhum et regarda les étoiles. Bon sang ! Mais comment pouvait-elle être aussi naturelle ? Elle était loin d'être une beauté mais elle avait ce truc que peu de femme avait : l'assurance et le charme aussi, songea Jack. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait jamais compris comment elle pouvait lui faire tellement confiance, déjà à l'époque, ça lui était venu si naturellement. Jamais elle n'avait remis en question ce qu'il lui disait et ça n'avait pas changé. A la plus grande surprise de Jack !

Le pirate lança un regard nostalgique sur Tortuga. Il avait vécu tellement de choses ici, ou c'était le départ d'une grande aventure. Tellement de souvenirs. Mais il ne s'en lasserait jamais, même si parfois, il faisait de mauvaises rencontres.

La chambre était tellement calme, mais l'ambiance était très loin d'être pesante ni même tendue. Juste relaxée, comme s'ils se préparaient déjà à affronter la suite, avec Chartier et l'Atlantide. Jack se demanda si elle connaissait l'objectif de Chartier, si elle savait …

« Tu sais, Jack, je ne t'en veux pas… » Fut la phrase qui franchit les lèvres de Vicky, venue de nulle part.

Xxx

Victoria trouvait la situation assez cocasse. Se retrouver dans cette chambre avec Jack, ça lui semblait tellement normal. Le silence était agréable et elle se sentait détendue. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à un sujet de conversation, histoire de parler, mais rien ne venait.

Les seules choses qui occupaient son esprit légèrement embué par l'alcool étaient l'aventure qu'elle avait vécue avec Jack, presque huit ans auparavant. Il s'était passé tellement de choses, de belles choses qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Et là, la seule phrase qu'elle put prononcer fut :

« Je ne t'en veux pas … »

Le regard de Jack sur elle fut mythique. Un petit mélange de conviction et d'interrogation ! Elle savait ce que voulait dire cette phrase, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du pirate car il demanda :

« Bien sûr que oui, ne soyons pas ridicules. Pourquoi tu m'en voudrais ? »

Victoria l'observa un instant, un sourire en coin. Elle se redressa pour lui faire face et ajouta :

« Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir laissé à Londres il y quelques années de cela… »

Ce qu'elle vit alors la surprit légèrement. Jack baissa la tête et soupira avant de dire :

« Ah… ça … »

« J'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait et que tu me laisserais quelque part. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait Londres par contre… Je n'ai jamais été réellement attirée par cette ville. Mais je savais que tu étais un pirate, libre de voguer où il veut sans avoir un poids tel que moi à supporter. Alors ce matin là, quand je me suis réveillée, et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là, j'ai compris. Et j'ai continué ma vie sans t'en vouloir… »

Jack ne répondit rien et fixa la jeune fille avec un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne devait pas comprendre la logique de ce monologue, mais Victoria savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui tenir rigueur de cet abandon. Elle connaissait assez Jack pour savoir qu'il agirait ainsi. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui avait tellement donné sans s'en rendre compte. Venant de nulle part, Jack remarqua :

« Pourtant, tu as toutes les raisons de me détester. »

Jack était toujours étonnamment sincère avec elle. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être l'une des seuls à le voir ainsi. Mettant en ordre ses pensées, elle précisa :

« Jack, honnêtement, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as aidé à fuir Chartier, tu m'as fait voyagé autour du monde, j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru voir de ma vie, tu m'as fait découvrir la vraie vie. Alors crois-moi le fait de me laisser à Londres ne pèse pas bien lourd dans la balance des pours et des contres… »

Jack garda le silence, ne sachant peut-être pas quoi répondre. Victoria soupira et tourna les talons, elle avait dit ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant, elle avait faim. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à aller chercher de la nourriture en bas.

« Tu comptes faire quoi, là, princesse ? » Interrogea Jack, le ton sec.

« J'ai faim… »

« Tu ne retournes pas en bas ! » S'exclama le pirate.

« Eh bien, il aura pas fait long feu le 'forte et indépendante'. »

Et comme à son habitude, quand il était pris au piège, Jack grogna, traversa la chambre à grandes enjambées et poussa Victoria loin de la porte. Il marmonna qu'il y allait et claqua la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille le regarda faire et une fois seule, rigola légèrement. Décidemment, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas en général cette réaction de la part du pirate.

Haussant les épaules, elle se dit que pendant ce temps là, elle allait se désarmer. Consciencieusement, elle s'assit sur une des chaises et commença sa tâche.

Xxx

Jack descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne savait même pas dire pourquoi il était en colère. Enfin si ! Il savait pourquoi ! Vicky ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait cette réaction. Elle avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir. C'était d'ailleurs la réaction d'une femme normale. Seulement voilà, elle n'était comme les autres. Mais le pire était qu'il s'était senti… soulagé de savoir ça. Rah !

Il arriva rapidement au comptoir, mais il n'y avait personne. Tant pis ! Il avait d'autres choses à faire en attendant. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la table ou Gibbs se trouvait toujours et sans détour, il lâcha :

« Mr Gibbs, quand je vous dis de surveiller quelqu'un, cela ne signifie pas rester dans un coin, loin de cette personne. »

Gibbs releva la tête en grimaçant. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à se faire gronder aussi rapidement. Il avait un regard désolé, mais Jack sentait qu'il devait passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un fut Gibbs.

« Il faut vraiment être inconscient pour la laisser seule. Jouer à un jeu de carte en plus… »

« Mais j'avais un œil sur elle, Jack ! » Se défendit le pirate.

« Ce n'est pas une raison recevable, Mr Gibbs. Elle était entourée de pirates vicelards et cela aurait pu mal tourné, Mr Gibbs. Ce comportement est inacceptable. »

Le vieux pirate se redressa légèrement, un peu piqué dans sa fierté. Jack se pencha en un avant, un air menaçant que le visage. Gibbs reprit :

« Faut pas croire, Jack, j'la surveillais très bien. Et j'étais pas l'seul. Les trois colosses irlandais, y z'avaient tous un œil sur elle aussi … Et pis, elle l'a dit elle-même, elle sait s'défendre… »

Jack plissa les yeux, mécontent. Les Irlandais gardaient un œil sur Vicky. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Tournant légèrement la tête, il remarqua que l'Irlandais était encore en train de jouer. Le capitaine grogna une nouvelle fois, se disant mentalement que ça devenait une habitude.

« Elle est dans la chambre ? » Demanda Gibbs.

« Elle dort… » Mentit Jack avant de partir vers la table de l'Irlandais.

Ce dernier leva la tête pour observer le capitaine arriver. Jack n'était toujours pas calmé, malgré le fait de s'être un peu défoulé sur Gibbs. Maintenant au suivant ! Sacha haussa un sourcil alors que Jack demandait sans détour :

« Y'a Vicky qui réclame ses gains ! »

« Bien sûr, Cap'tain, les voilà ! » Répondit l'autre avec un sourire hypocrite en tendant une bourse pleine.

Rah ! Jack n'aimait pas les Irlandais, c'était définitif. Il prit le sac et tourna les talons pour enfin commander quelque chose à manger. Ca n'allait pas. Rien n'allait. Jack n'avait jamais aimé subir, mais il avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas contrôler la situation.

La serveuse décrypta la commande que Jack lui marmonnait sans même lui lancer un regard. Il fallait qu'il boive une bonne gorgée de rhum pour se calmer. Ca devenait urgent ! Il ordonna à la serveuse de lui servir trois bouteilles pleines d'alcool. Toujours dans un état un peu second, il tituba jusqu'à la chambre. Il aurait pu passer la soirée en bas avec des filles de joie et des bouteilles de rhum à foison. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il une nouvelle fois là, devant cette porte ?

Xxx

Victoria avait entendu la démarche hésitante de Jack monter les escaliers. Une minute plus tard, il poussait la porte, des bouteilles plein les bras, le regard un peu plus calme. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et observa la chambre. Puis titubant, il déposa les bouteilles sur la table, à côté des armes de Victoria. Elle le vit hausser un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle rigola légèrement en précisant :

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je viendrais à Tortuga sans protection. »

Jack l'observa, le regard mitigé entre fierté et étonnement. Le même regard qu'à l'époque, songea Victoria en frissonnant. Il interrogea avec amusement :

« Tu avais tout ça de cacher sur toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête, alors que le pirate la détaillait de haut en bas en se demandant surement les différentes cachettes. Victoria lui lança un sourire avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille de rhum. Jack semblait un peu plus détendu. Elle voulait tellement qu'il redevienne comme avant…

Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, elle s'assit à la table, buvant au goulot, perdue dans ses pensées. Tellement de choses avaient changé ses dernières années qu'il était difficile de tout résumer en une soirée. Pourtant, elle demanda à Jack :

« Alors, que deviens-tu Capitaine ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais visité l'antre de Davy Jones ? »

Jack l'observa un instant avant de venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Victoria ne se cessait pas de sourire. Le pirate était comme dans son souvenir, charmant et charmeur. Il la fixait avec ce regard profond, même s'il était légèrement ivre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se serrer. Il répondit enfin, en mettant ses pieds sur la table :

« C'est effectivement vrai. J'ai pu visiter l'antre et en revenir… »

Etonnamment, une discussion démarra entre les deux personnes. Jack lui raconta la plupart des choses qui s'était passé, comme la rencontre avec Davy Jones ou la bataille contre Lord Becket. Toutes les histoires qu'il avait vécues ces dernières années.

Victoria, se sentant détendue, lui narra ses propres histoires. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé au départ, traversant l'Europe en long et en large, allant même jusqu'à l'Empire Russe. Elle avait passé un certain temps en France, à la Rochelle et à Saint Petersburg. Pour faire court, elle faisait une sorte de commerce, trouvant les produits commandés et les envoyant à l'adresse donnée. Bien entendu, rentrer dans les détails prendrait beaucoup trop de temps.

Entre temps, le repas était arrivé et ils avaient mangé avec appétit, buvant les bouteilles de rhum. La soirée passa très rapidement et Victoria se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée. Sans rien dire, elle décida qu'il était une bonne heure pour aller se coucher. Elle se leva et s'installa sans un mot dans le lit, sous la couverture.

Jack l'observait faire. Il haussa un sourcil et dit :

« Ca commence à devenir intéressant… »

Victoria le fixa un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Non, il ne changeait pas ! Le regard brillant, Jack s'empara d'un fond de bouteille et le but d'une traite, sans quitter la jeune fille dans le lit.

« Ne laisse pas ton esprit embrumé divaguer, Jack. Il ne passera rien. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je laisse mon esprit embrumé divaguer. Par la pensée, il peut s'en passer des choses… » Répliqua-t-il. « Ce n'est pas très convenable de dormir avec un pirate, capitaine du Black Pearl, qui plus est… »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment respecté les convenances, Capitaine. »

Ce qui était entièrement vrai. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié toutes ces règles de la bonne société. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait été envoyée chez sa tante à Londres. Jack se leva enfin et rejoignit le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et se déchaussa tout en ajoutant :

« C'est que j'ai les mains baladeuses … C'est assez dur à contrôler … »

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai appris à les maîtriser, tes mains baladeuses, Jack. »

« Dans ce cas… » Conclut-il en s'allongeant sous la couverture.

Victoria savait très bien qu'il ne ferait rien. Alors, elle s'allongea à son tour et ferma les yeux, épuisée. Elle sentit le lit bouger sous le poids de Jack qui essayait de se caler confortablement. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il se tournait et se retournait, faisant bouger le matelas à chaque fois. Victoria soupira une fois, le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout. Puis, sans prévenir, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond, peuplé de rêves.

Xxx

_Le Black Pearl voguait fièrement vers les Caraïbes. Jack ne supportait plus le temps anglais, avec son brouillard et cette pluie quasiment incessante. Il avait envie de revoir le soleil et les mers turquoise. Il en avait même besoin. Le temps anglais était déprimant. _

_Ca faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'il avait sauvé Vicky des griffes de Chartier. Elle était discrète à bord, mais malgré tous ses efforts pour passer inaperçue, une femme à bord d'un navire pirate se faisait toujours remarquer. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas pour autant. _

_Par ailleurs, Jack avait essayé de la faire parler, mais elle se taisait obstinément, ne voulant pas dévoiler son passé. Il aurait pu mal le prendre et la jeter à la mer, mais il fallait reconnaître que pour la plupart des pirates, le passé restait passé._

_En chemin, ils avaient croisé la route d'un navire anglais, qu'ils avaient attaqué et coulé. Un beau petit magot se trouvait à bord, trophée d'une bataille. Les hommes étaient également fiers de ce butin. Bien entendu, il fut partagé en parts à peu près égales, sauf pour le Capitaine bien entendu. _

_Fièrement droit derrière sa barre, Jack observait ses hommes au travail et sentait déjà les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Décidant que la mer était assez calme, il lâcha le gouvernail et s'en alla se promener sur le pont, en particulier vers Vicky. _

_Victoria s'adaptait plutôt bien à la vie à bord d'un navire pirate. Au départ, c'était assez difficile avec tous les matelots, mais Jack les avait assez vite remis à leur place. Chasse gardée, comme il disait. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ça signifiait. Elle avait ce sentiment étrange, mitigé entre confiance et peur. _

_Mais elle était tellement soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire face au pirate à la plume rouge, Chartier, si elle se souvenait bien. Jack l'avait sauvé et elle lui en était réellement reconnaissante. Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. C'était comme s'il y avait deux Jack. Parfois, il se montrait gentil et attentionné avec elle, parfois, il était de très mauvaise humeur et criait sur tout le monde. _

_Pour ne pas se sentir inutile, elle lavait le pont, même si le Capitaine le lui avait interdit. Le fait est qu'elle n'aimait pas rester à rien faire. Les matelots l'avaient plutôt bien accepté à bord. Seulement, la nuit, elle dormait dans le salon du capitaine. Elle ne leur faisait pas assez confiance pour dormir dans les cales. Seul Gibbs avait le droit à sa confiance. Même si Gibbs était un pirate, il avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était respectable. _

_Soufflant de fatigue, Victoria récupéra son seau et se déplaça vers un autre endroit du pont qu'elle n'avait pas encore lavé. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Jack qui s'approchait d'elle à grands pas. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention et continua son labeur. _

_Comme à son habitude, il se plaça juste derrière elle, tellement prêt que leur corps se touchaient. Il murmura dans la nuque de la jeune fille : _

_« Il y a encore une tâche, là… »_

_Jack sentit que Vicky retenait sa respiration. Il provoquait toujours ce genre de réaction chez elle et ça l'amusait de la taquiner. La proximité était ce qui la rendait la plus nerveuse, alors il en jouait. Comme prévu, elle ne répondit rien. Il reprit : _

_« Tu ne vas pas assez vite. Ragetti va largement plus vite que toi. Tu devrais le laisser faire… »Affirma-t-il. « Tu pourrais être utile autre part, princesse. » Insinua-t-il en frôlant sa main, feignait de prendre la serpillère. _

_Parfois, elle ne réagissait pas et s'éloignait juste légèrement. Parfois, elle répondait avec virulence, comme une jeune fille de bonne société, avec un trait d'esprit vif. Jack adorait essayer de deviner à laquelle des deux il aurait le droit. _

_« Je sais parfaitement me servir d'une serpillère Capitaine. Et ne pensez pas que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu. J'ai déjà été courtisée auparavant… » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

_Ah ! La jeune fille de bonne société ! Jack aurait parié sur l'autre aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il n'abandonna pas et reprit : _

_« Tu as déjà été courtisée par un pirate, princesse ? Je ne crois pas, sinon, tu ne réagirais pas ainsi. Sache que ce monde est bien différent du tien. Ici, il n'y a pas de convenances, on prend ce qu'on veut … »_

_« Vous ne savez rien de moi…. »_

_« Ah, nous y revoilà, alors éclaire mon petit esprit de pirate. Attise ma curiosité… »_

_Victoria ne répondit rien. Comme toujours, elle s'enterra dans un mutisme alors qu'elle reprenait son travail. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache la vérité. En même temps, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à cacher. Mais elle avait tellement peur qu'il la ramène à sa famille s'il apprenait qu'elle était une Swann. _

_Elle entendit Jack soupirer, alors qu'elle frottait avec énergie le pont. Il s'approcha une nouvelle d'elle et souffla : _

_« Ce n'est pas la place d'une jeune fille. Tu as quel âge ? 16, 17 ans ? Tu devrais être à un bal, organisé par un riche héritier qui te courtiserait convenablement…»_

_Victoria arrêta son geste et fixa le pirate. Elle était toujours surprise quand il devenait soudainement sérieux et sincère. Elle répondit : _

_« Je suis effectivement en âge de me marier. Mais ce n'est pas là ce que je désire. Le mariage ne m'intéresse pas… C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fugué… »_

_Etonnamment, c'était l'une des seules choses qu'elle avait avouées à Jack. Il demandait bien sûr plus, elle ne voulait pas en parler. _

_« Tu n'es pas normale, Vicky ! » Conclut Jack en souriant. _

_Puis, il continua son inspection. Victoria avait vraiment des problèmes pour s'adapter à ce comportement. Respirant enfin, elle frotta le pont tout en divaguant. Elle était réellement perturbée par le capitaine. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. _

_Jack avait enfin retrouvé son gouvernail. Il observait l'horizon perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'avoir de jolies jeunes filles à ses côtés, surtout quand il était à terre. Mais cette Vicky était particulière. Elle l'émouvait. C'était un véritable casse-tête ! Jamais la même réaction ! _

_Quelques jours plus tard, les mers turquoise commençaient à apparaître signe que les Caraïbes n'étaient plus très loin. Malgré elle, Vicky ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser. Et si Jack la laissait dans un port ici ? Elle ne voulait pas revenir ici. Elle voulait voyager, découvrir le monde. Que Jeunesse se passe ! Peut-être que si elle lui donnait une bonne raison de rester à bord… _

_Ce soir là, elle décida d'agir. Elle avait peu de choses à lui offrir, mais elle allait tout faire pour rester. D'un pas vif, elle retourna dans la cabine. Elle observa le coin qu'elle avait aménagé pour les nuits. Elle avait vraiment froid durant son sommeil, les fenêtres n'arrêtant la fraîcheur nocturne. _

_Comme elle s'y attendait, Jack était parti dans la chambre. Il faisait toujours ça, emportant deux ou trois bouteilles de rhum avec lui. Soufflant légèrement pour se donner du courage, elle s'approcha de la porte et toqua deux fois. La voix du capitaine lui donna la permission d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'elle allait dire. Devant le regard inquisiteur de Jack, elle proclama : _

_« Je suis prête à monnayer ma présence à bord. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à offrir. Juste mon corps et mon innocence… »_

_Jack fixa la jeune fille qui se tenait fièrement devant lui. Ses yeux contrastaient avec son allure. Décidemment, elle était vraiment surprenante. Il se leva rapidement et rejoignit Vicky, exagérant la proximité. Il murmura son oreille : _

_« Tu es vraiment prête à ça ? Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas contre un petit peu de détente… »_

_Voulant la pousser dans ses retranchements, il frôla de la main la taille de la jeune fille descendant légèrement vers la cuisse. Comme il s'y attendait, elle frissonna d'appréhension. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas prête à ça… Cependant, Jack remarqua qu'elle gardait la tête haute et attendait son sort. Un sourire traversa son visage et resta coincé dans un coin de ses lèvres._

_« Tu ne veux pas retourner à terre, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non… » Soupira Vicky, mal à l'aise._

_« Es-tu prête à tout ? Même à m'offrir ton corps ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Intéressant ! »S'exclama Jack tout en retournant vers le lit. « Vraiment très intéressant ! Alors, c'est ainsi que tu me vois … »_

_Jack s'empara d'une bouteille de rhum et en but une gorgée alors que Victoria restait plantée à l'entrée de la chambre. Il reprit : _

_« Vois-tu, princesse, je ne vais pas profiter de cette situation très cocasse, je dois dire. Merci de m'avoir diverti… »_

_« Vous n'allez pas,… vous ne voulez pas… Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien, c'est ça. »S'exclama Victoria, prise au dépourvu. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il la courtisait, la séduisait avec insistance, et quand elle se décidait à céder à ses avances, il faisait marche arrière. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait tellement honte à cet instant précis. Elle voulait tourner les talons et se cacher dans un coin, loin des regards. Mais par fierté, elle lui faisait face et attendait avec appréhension une réponse. Jack reprit : _

_« En as-tu seulement envie ? Je ne crois pas. Tu ne sais même ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non… C'est vrai, mais si… »_

_« Tu veux vraiment rester à bord ? »_

_« Je veux surtout être loin de ce pirate sanguinaire. Etre en mer est de loin la meilleure solution… »Souligna-t-elle. _

_« Je comprends… Bien, dans ce cas, je te fais membre temporaire de l'équipage du Black Pearl. Tu es liée à ce navire. Tu dois obéir aux ordres du capitaine, moi en l'occurrence. »_

_Jack observa le soulagement traverser le regard de Vicky. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de la garder à bord, alors que dans un premier temps, il avait dans l'idée de la laisser derrière, quelque part aux Caraïbes. Mais elle avait une détermination et une volonté sans faille et Jack appréciait ce trait de caractère. _

_Victoria soupira. Elle restait à bord. Malgré tout, elle savait que Jack tiendrait sa parole. Elle lui faisait confiance étonnamment, c'était assez naturel en fait. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Elle se sentait encore ridicule. Avec hésitation, elle tourna les talons et se décida à retourner dans son coin. Cependant, Jack l'interpella : _

_« Vicky ! De ce fait, il va falloir apprendre à te défendre. Les leçons commencent demain. Je vais t'enseigner le maniement de la lame… »_

_« Merci Jack ! » Lâcha Victoria en continuant sa route. _

_Mais Jack la rappela une nouvelle fois : _

_« Vicky, ne pense pas que c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez bien… C'est faux ! Au contraire, tu es même très bien ! Sois toi-même ! Et c'est surtout que j'aime les défis …. C'est tout ! »_

_Victoria entendait ce que Jack disait et assimilait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. En définitive, il voulait jouer, eh bien, ils allaient jouer. Il voulait voir la vraie Vicky, celle qui était perturbatrice et qui avait fugué. Fort bien ! Il allait la rencontrer ! _

_Jack vit la jeune fille traverser la chambre et s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit. Ses yeux devinrent ronds d'étonnement. Elle faisait quoi là ? Il avait déjà vu la détermination chez elle, mais maintenant, c'était à la limite de l'indécence. _

_Victoria, satisfaite, s'allongea sur le lit sous la couverture sous le regard éberlué de Jack. Mais elle ne réagit pas et rabattit la couette sur elle. Jack bafouilla : _

_« Mais … ? Quoi…. ? Qu'est-ce que…. ? »_

_« Je mets en application ce que tu as dit. Sois toi-même ! Oh, et tu aimes les défis. Alors défi numéro1, dormir à mes côtés sans rien tenter. J'ai froid dans le salon et je dors mal ! »_

_Jack l'observa les yeux plissés et le sourire aux lèvres. Alors la voilà enfin la vraie Vicky ! Ca promettait d'être intéressant. Il entra dans le jeu et ajouta : _

_« C'est que j'ai les mains baladeuses… »_

_« J'apprendrai à les contrôler… Bonne nuit Jack ! »_

_« Bonne nuit princesse ! » Murmura Jack en s'allongeant à son tour. _

_La suite promettait d'être vraiment intéressante..._

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, une suite très prochainement. _**

**_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! _**

**_Fire_**


	7. Retour en mer

**Vous savez quoi, c'est vendredi. Quel jour idéal pour publier un nouveau chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas? **

**Disclaimer: Property of Disney, sauf pour Victoria et quelques autres personnages. L'histoire aussi vient de mon imagination.  
**

**Merci à Lady Narein pour ta review. Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction. Si vous avez un petit mot à dire, n'hésitez pas, la case Review est là pour vous (et parce que j'aime les Reviews, lol!)  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Prochaine publication : 7/12/12  
**

* * *

**Mary : Merci pour ta rewiew. C'est vrai que Vicky a un caractère déterminé. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Et Jack se laisse surtout faire. Sinon, pour Sacha, promis tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Déjà un peu d'éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira!**

* * *

**_Retour en mer._ **

Jack se réveilla le lendemain dans un lit inconnu. En réfléchissant, il se rappela de la soirée : Vicky, les bouteilles de rhum et le poulet froid sur la table. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et essaya de bouger. Seulement il était bloqué. Vicky avait trouvait refuge dans ses bras. Le pire était qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui. Bon sang ! Comment étaient-ils arrivés dans cette position ?

N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir à ça, il se dégagea de l'étreinte sans réveiller Vicky. Il était devenu expert à ce jeu là. La jeune fille grogna un peu avant de se retourner. Profitant de l'occasion, il se leva, récupéra ses effets et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Mission réussie ! Vicky dormait encore.

Il descendit dans la taverne silencieuse. Tous les pirates ivres étaient tombés de sommeil. Le matin après une longue nuit de beuverie était toujours impressionnant. Dans les coins, sur les banquettes, des hommes endormis dans des positions improbables ronflaient comme des bœufs. D'autres s'étaient carrément assoupis au bar. Jack scruta la salle et ne trouva pas Mr Gibbs. Par dépit, il repéra les 3 frères Hennelly dormant dans un coin.

Sans gentillesse, il en réveilla un en le poussant du pied. Le plus vieux, Owen, grogna quelque chose avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'exclamer :

« Capitaine, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je vous charge de vous occuper de Mlle Vicky. Quand elle descendra, vous la ramènerez à bord. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. »

Jack fut quelque peu satisfait. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se tournait vers les frères Hennelly, mais selon Gibbs, ils gardaient un œil sur Vicky. Autant en profiter ! Même s'il était très loin de leur faire confiance.

Maintenant, il devait se dépêcher pour récupérer la commande, mais surtout se cacher dans la cabine, pour ne rencontrer par malheur le vieux Django. Il aurait pu fuir, mais ça voulait dire laisser la moitié de son équipage derrière, ce qui n'était une bonne chose.

D'un pas rapide et surtout sobre, il déambula dans les rues de Tortuga avant d'enfin voir le port et le Pearl en particulier. Regardant autour de lui, il se faufila en essayant d'éviter les grands axes de la ville. Les petites rues étaient largement plus sûres.

Tortuga était vraiment très calme le matin. Jack ne croisa personne et recommença à respirer normalement. Reprenant une posture droite, il reprit son chemin jusqu'au navire. L'air iodé lui arrivait déjà aux narines, lorsque soudain, il se sentit attiré en arrière. Se rattrapant de justesse, il s'agrippa au mur et observa la personne qui l'avait retenu. Ryan ! Django l'avait attendu et intercepté de justesse. Sans attendre, le vieil homme demanda :

« Alors Jack, on voulait partir sans me dire au revoir ? »

« Hum… Au revoir ! »

« Que tu es drôle mon vieil ami ! Vois-tu, il y a juste un léger problème, tu ne quitteras pas Tortuga sans m'avoir remboursé… Je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

Jack se sentait pris au piège, mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Il gardait la tête haute et un immense sourire pour donner le change et tenter de réfléchir convenablement. Soudain, il se souvint de quelque chose. Le soir d'avant, il avait récupéré les gains de Vicky. Vu le poids de la bourse, ils devaient être conséquents. Il eut à peine le temps de songer à cette solution qu'il recevait le premier coup dans l'estomac…

Xxx

Victoria était encore perdue dans ses rêves lorsqu'elle avait senti le matelas bouger. Jack venait de partir comme un voleur une nouvelle fois. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et observa la porte se refermer. Avec dépit, elle songea que ce n'était pas la première et certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il partait ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient à terre.

Soupirant, elle s'étira dans le lit et termina de se réveiller. La nuit avait été courte mais réparatrice. Elle se sentait encore sonnée par l'alcool. Même si elle avait appris à tenir les bouteilles de rhum, elle avait toujours des problèmes pour s'en remettre le lendemain. Pourtant, maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule dans cette chambre, sans savoir quoi faire.

Elle resta allongée un petit moment perdue dans ses pensées. Elle espérait vraiment que Chartier n'avait pas fait de mal à Elizabeth. L'aînée des Swann ne méritait pas ça, et encore moins Will. C'était juste un véritable cauchemar et Victoria voulait juste que ça se termine rapidement.

De manière générale, Victoria ne voulait pas y penser. C'était trop douloureux quand elle y songeait. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, parfois des images lui revenaient. Sa famille avait été enlevée par l'un des pirates les plus dangereux. Ce n'était pas un fait qu'on pouvait facilement oublier. Alors elle préférait se voiler la face et faire comme si de rien n'était.

C'était horrible à dire, mais c'était mieux ainsi, elle pouvait mieux se concentrer sur ses objectifs. Soupirant à nouveau de rage, elle se leva et effaça les images de son esprit. Consciencieusement, elle remit toutes ses armes sur elle avant de descendre. Tout était calme, presque trop calme d'ailleurs. Ca n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Elle s'apprêtait à traverser la taverne lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Vic ! »

Etonnée, elle se retourna et tomba face à Owen qui semblait l'attendre. Elle s'approcha de lui et de ses deux frères qu'elle salua. Elle demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Sparrow m'a demandé de te ramener au navire… »

Le regard de Victoria se teinta de surprise. Jack avait demandé aux frères Hennelly de l'escorter. Il y avait du changement. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne devait pas avoir eu le choix. C'était tout de même étonnant, lorsqu'on sentait que le capitaine ne leur faisait pas réellement confiance. Mais elle préférait ça. Elle aurait pu retourner toute seule, mais Jack avait encore pensé à tout. Elle reprit :

« Sacha n'est pas là ? »

« Non, je sais pas où il est... Affaires personnelles à régler, je suppose. » Insista Owen en lançant un clin d'œil.

Victoria sourit à cette remarque. Elle comprenait à demi-mots ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle appréciait beaucoup les frères irlandais. Elle leur faisait totalement confiance. Continuant, elle interrogea :

« Jack vous a donné un autre ordre ? »

« Non, Mamzelle ! »

« Magnifique, car il y a cette petite librairie où j'aimerais bien retourner. Vous allez pouvoir m'accompagner. Hum… Sauf que j'ai pas d'argent ! »

Sans chercher à comprendre, Sean regarda aux alentours et récupéra une bourse sur un pirate endormi avant de la tendre à la jeune fille. Victoria leva les yeux au ciel mais s'en saisit tout de même. On ne les changerait pas, ces trois là… D'un commun accord, ils se mirent en route vers la librairie.

Xxx

Jack avait réussi à retourner sur le Pearl en titubant. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger de quelques milliers de shilling qui ne lui appartenait pas. Mais surtout, il allait avoir des hématomes assez conséquents. Et il allait devoir cacher ce fait à Vicky. Heureusement, il pouvait rejeter la faute sur Sacha.

Saluant les pirates déjà à bord, Jack retourna d'un pas lent dans sa cabine. D'un geste incertain, il observa les dégâts. Son abdomen était rouge à cause des différents coups. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas assez d'argent dans la bourse, donc pour compenser, il s'était fait tabassé. Quel affront pour un capitaine pirate comme lui ! Sans bruit, il se banda grossièrement son abdomen avant de repartir sur le pont et de donner ses ordres pour le départ. Cependant, Gibbs interpella :

« Mais Jack, les Irlandais sont toujours pas rev'nus. Ni Miss Vicky d'ailleurs. »

Le capitaine arrêta son geste et se retourna très lentement vers Gibbs, le regard noir. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Se contrôlant comme il le pouvait, il susurra :

« Et où sont-ils ? »

« Personne les a vus d'puis hier soir. »

« Je les ai vus ce matin, la question est : où sont-ils actuellement ? »

Tous les pirates haussèrent les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre. D'autant plus qu'ils voyaient très bien qu'une rage noire montait doucement mais sûrement chez le capitaine. Il valait mieux se taire dans ces cas là. Jack chercha des réponses parmi son équipage, mais il savait très bien que c'était lui qui avait ordonné aux frères de ramener Vicky à bord. Que se passait-il encore ?

Tournant comme un lion en cage, Jack faisait les cent pas. Bon sang ! Que faisaient-ils ? Ils auraient déjà dû être là ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pouvait leur faire confiance. Quelle grossière erreur ! Soudain, venue de nulle part, une voix dit :

« Tu sais Capitaine, ils savent très bien se défendre. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant. Et Vicky sait être très convaincante quand elle veut. Ils doivent juste faire un détour. »

Jack tourna son attention vers l'Irlandais et le fixa méchamment. Il rétorqua :

« Ah oui ? Et comment le sais-tu, toi ? »

« Je connais Vicky… un petit peu. » Avoua l'Irlandais à tâtons.

Jack observa l'homme devant lui et le regarda de haut. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Vicky, c'était évident. Mais à quel point ? Comment ils se connaissaient, ces deux là ? Le pirate ne le savait toujours pas et ça le gênait beaucoup trop. Il allait à nouveau répondre, quand il entendit au loin la voix riante de la jeune fille.

Il tourna la tête vers la provenance et remarqua Vicky avec les trois Irlandais derrière elle, qui revenaient doucement vers le Pearl. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, il ordonna à son équipage de préparer le départ alors que les 4 retardataires montaient à bord, Owen les bras chargés de livres. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers eux et cria à l'attention des frères:

« Quand je vous dis de ramener Vicky à bord, cela ne veut pas dire dans trois jours. Vous nous avez fait perdre du temps et c'est inacceptable. »

« C'est ma faute, Jack, ne les gronde pas à cause de moi… » Intervint Vicky. « J'ai perdu la notion du temps dans la librairie. »

Jack observa un instant la jeune fille devant lui avant de retourner son attention vers les frères Irlandais. Et en plus, elle prenait leur défense ? Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Toujours en colère, il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de hurler des ordres tout en partant vers le gouvernail. Bon sang !

Xxx

Victoria regarda le capitaine retourner à son poste, à grandes enjambées. Il n'était pas content, mais c'était vraiment de sa faute s'ils avaient pris du retard. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller dans cette librairie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'argent dans la bourse et elle avait dû faire un choix, sous le regard amusé des Hennelly.

Au final, elle avait trouvé trois livres, dont un que Sean avait caché sous sa veste. Il fallait toujours qu'ils 'empruntent' quelque chose ceux là. Mais bon, on ne les changerait pas. Après un regard désolé vers Jack, elle récupéra ses nouvelles acquisitions.

« Tu vas jamais réussir à porter ça, avec tes petites mains, Vic ? »

« Tu es irrésistiblement drôle, Sean. »

« Humour irlandais, ma chère. »

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel avant de rigoler. De vrais boute-en-train ! Elle récupéra enfin ses biens et partit les ranger dans la cabine. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à Jack qui fixait inlassablement la mer. C'était l'image qu'elle gardait du Capitaine Jack Sparrow, quand elle le voyait dans ses rêves. Jamais elle ne l'avait oublié. Soupirant, elle entra dans le salon et feuilleta le premier livre alors que le Pearl s'élançait dans l'océan.

Le reste de la journée se passa doucement. Elle essayait de ne pas penser aux mauvaises choses. Elle préférait être optimiste, même si elle était terrifiée par la suite des évènements. Mais personne ne devait le savoir.

Ne supportant plus d'être enfermée, elle se leva et alla sur le pont. Les matelots trimaient pour faire avancer le Pearl. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Victoria se sentait trop à l'aise sur ce navire et elle avait envie d'aider, mais les ordres avaient déjà été distribués et elle ne voulait pas les perturber. A la place, elle alla s'accouder à l'avant du Pearl.

L'air était frais mais tellement agréable. Elle adorait ça. Ca lui permettait de s'évader loin, très loin. Elle divaguait souvent sur ce qu'elle venait de lire ou de voir. Ses nouveaux livres promettaient d'être intéressants. C'était tellement loin de la réalité. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la personne à ses côtés qui la fixait avec un sourire en coin.

« Il est beau ton monde imaginaire ? » Demanda Sacha.

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle fixa le jeune homme et lui envoya un sourire, avant de répondre :

« Tellement mieux que la réalité… »

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est dangereux de perdre pied avec la vraie vie… »

« Quel penseur tu fais, mon cher ! »

Sacha lui envoya un vrai sourire. Il était tellement gentil, un véritable ami. Elle avait une grande estime de cet homme. Il reprit :

« Alors, tu as passé la nuit avec Sparrow ? »

« En quelque sorte, on a dormi dans le même lit. » Précisa la jeune fille.

« Ca a dû te rappeler des choses ? »

Victoria ne répondit rien et laissa une nouvelle fois son esprit divaguer. Sacha la ramena sur terre :

« En tout cas, ça a fait jaser en bas de vous voir partir à deux. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Seulement, on a juste discuté et dormi. »

« Ah, mais moi, je te crois, c'est les autres pirates qu'il faut convaincre, Vic. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'ils te connaissent ? Sais-tu comment ils t'appellent ? »

Victoria le dévisagea un instant, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Comment pouvait-elle être connue ? Elle était discrète pourtant. Par curiosité, elle demanda :

« Quel est mon surnom ? »

« Ils t'appellent la 'Princesse de Londres'… »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclama Victoria.

« Tu crois que je veux tout savoir de la vie de Sparrow, peut-être ? Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que tu dois être une des conquêtes de Sparrow qui l'a plus marqué. Apparemment, ils donnent un surnom seulement à ces conquêtes là… Tu vois, Vic, tu as marqué les esprits… »

« Je n'y crois pas… Ces pirates ! Au fait, tu as ramené ce que j'avais gagné hier ? »

« Non, je les ai donnés à Sparrow. »

« Il ne me les ai pas rendus… »Soupira-t-elle, puis ajoutant, ne connaissant que trop bien Jack : « J'espère que c'était pour une bonne cause. »

Malgré tout, Victoria laissa son esprit divaguer une nouvelle fois. Alors comme ça, ils avaient entendu parler d'elle à cause de Jack. Elle n'en revenait pas. Se pourrait-il qu'au final, elle ait eu un quelconque impact dans sa vie ? Elle avait vécu tellement de choses avec Jack, même plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le rêver.

« Vic, est-ce que ça va ? Je connais ce regard ! »

« Oui, ça va… » Soupira Victoria.

Victoria observa son ami un instant. Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien. Peut-être même trop bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La réalité était parfois trop dure et elle préférait s'évader dans ses pensées. C'était tellement plus simple dans son monde imaginaire.

Xxx

Jack regardait inlassablement l'océan, le gouvernail entre les mains. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait osé les défendre, eux, les Irlandais ! C'était inacceptable. Ils devaient la ramener à bord et non pas lui faire faire le tour de la ville.

Les coups qu'il avait reçus lui faisaient horriblement mal, mais il devait supporter. Un capitaine ne montrait pas ses faiblesses. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience une fois ! Très mauvais souvenir ! Il ne voulait en aucun cas que ça se reproduise et il avait dû revoir ses ordres et leur dureté.

Jack regarda une nouvelle fois sa main et soupira. Il tenait son compas qui ne pointait vers rien. L'aiguille tournait sans relâche, s'arrêtant parfois vers un point invisible en arrière ou vers l'avant du navire. Là où se trouvaient Vicky et l'Irlandais. Il ne voulait pas les voir, mais leur position rendait la tâche compliquée.

Il regarda encore une fois l'aiguille tourner. Ca ne menait à rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Retrouver Elizabeth et son fils semblaient beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Pour plusieurs raisons qu'il ne voulait pas nommer.

Il entendit au loin le rire de Vicky. Relevant la tête, il remarqua qu'elle était encore en grande conversation avec l'Irlandais. Bon sang ! Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ?

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se concentrer sur le compas, mais ça ne marchait pas. Soudain une autre pensée traversa son esprit. Il avait promis d'aider Vicky, mais la volonté lui manquait. Mais et si…. Un autre rire de la part de Vicky fut ce qui le convainquit de traverser tout le navire à grandes enjambées.

Lâchant le gouvernail, il rejoignit Vicky et l'autre afin de les interrompre. Il lança un regard noir à l'Irlandais qui se tut immédiatement alors que Vicky se relevait pour le fixer. Fier de son effet, il observa les deux personnes les yeux plissés. Il allait lui donner le compas mais autre chose traversa son fol esprit :

« Chartier est après la cité de l'Atlantide ! »

Il étudia Vicky mais surtout l'Irlandais, espérant une réaction quelconque de sa part, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et fixa la jeune fille. Elle tourna son regard vers lui puis revint sur le capitaine et ajouta :

« La cité perdue ? Mais elle est impossible à trouver, enfin, c'est quand même le but d'une cité perdue d'être introuvable… »

« Il est convaincu de pouvoir trouver le trident de Poséidon. Il veut contrôler les océans. » Précisa-t-il.

« Je suppose que ça ne doit être une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea l'Irlandais.

Jack fixa le jeune homme avec un regard plus que noir. Bon sang ! Il ne le supportait pas. N'ayant pas obtenu la confirmation qu'il voulait, il se rapprocha de Vicky et dit :

« Vicky, princesse. »

La concernée leva le regard vers lui et observa le capitaine, le regard interrogatif. Se rapprochant encore un peu tout en fixant l'Irlandais, il reprit :

« Tiens. » Dit-il en lui mettant le compas entre les mains. « Trouve ta sœur ! »

Vicky le fixa un instant sans vraiment comprendre puis baissa les yeux vers l'objet entre ses mains. Jack attendit sa réaction. Ce qu'il vit le surprit réellement. Elle regarda le compas un court instant puis lança un regard vers l'autre et il eut à peine le temps de se déplacer derrière elle, qu'elle l'avait déjà refermé. L'Irlandais choisit cet instant pour s'éloigner un sourire en coin. Fixant maintenant l'horizon, elle dit :

« Il faut aller vers le Sud. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Questionna Jack en la provoquant légèrement.

Comme à l'époque, il se tenait derrière elle, les mains sur ses hanches. Il savait que cette proximité la mettait mal à l'aise et ça n'avait pas changé. Elle avait les yeux bloqués sur l'horizon et respirait difficilement. Bon sang, qu'il aimait provoquer ça chez elle ! Elle articula avec détermination :

« Certaine… »

« Parfait ! Alors ça sera le Sud ! » Murmura-t-il en retour contre sa nuque. « Voiles à tribord, cap sur le Sud, bande de rats moisis ! » Hurla-t-il finalement.

Tous les pirates à bord s'activèrent alors que Jack ne lâchait plus Vicky. Elle respirait difficilement. Il demanda sur un ton de séduction :

« Tu peux me rendre mon compas, maintenant, Princesse. »

Machinalement, elle lui rendit l'objet avant de prendre ses distances et de s'enfuir dans la cabine. Elle ne changeait pas. Elle avait beau avoir plus de caractère, il arrivait encore à la déstabiliser. Il adorait ça !

Jack observa tout son équipage se mettre en action pour la suite. Cap vers le Sud. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais elle avait l'air tellement sûr d'elle. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ah ! Rien de tel que l'horizon ! Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Même s'il était à la poursuite de Chartier, rien ne pourrait lui enlevait cette liberté face à cette vaste étendue d'eau.

Le Pearl voguait fièrement vers le Sud, à toute vitesse. Chartier ne devait pas avoir trop d'avance. Mais avec la rapidité de son fier navire, ils allaient les rattraper d'ici peu. Sans aucun doute ! Quand la vitesse fut fixe et que le temps le permettait, Jack lâcha le gouvernail et partit faire le tour du pont.

Tout son équipage s'activait dans tous les sens, mais maintenant, ça se calmait un peu et ils faisaient des tâches quotidiennes. Dans un coin, il repéra les Irlandais entre eux. C'était toujours comme ça, ils se mélangeaient mais pas trop. Et Vicky qui n'était pas sortie de la cabine depuis le coup du compas.

La nuit commençait à tomber et il était temps de se détendre un peu. Jack donna quartier libre à son équipage mis à part le cuisinier qui commençait son service. Il en profita pour retourner dans la cabine. La chandelle était allumée dans la chambre mais le salon était calme. Il éclaira la pièce et retourna à l'étude de sa carte pour se détendre. Il en avait grandement besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas arrivait sur la table. La porte de la chambre étant ouverte, il se doutait que Vicky ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il mangea quelques morceaux tout en buvant une bouteille de rhum. La carte qu'il avait devant les yeux était beaucoup plus complexe que prévue, en fait. Il y avait quelques passages qui demandaient à être étudiés de plus près. Mais honnêtement, c'était juste un moyen de ne plus penser.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il entendit le lit bouger et la silhouette de Vicky apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon. Sans demander la permission, elle s'assit à table et commença à manger. Jack essaya de ne pas lui prêter attention et se concentrait sur sa carte. Cependant, elle demanda :

« Que recherches-tu avec cette carte ? »

Jack leva le regard et la fixa avant de répondre :

« L'Immortalité… »

« Tu n'abandonnes vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre éternellement. C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec la vie. Elle a plus de valeurs quand tu sais qu'à la fin, tu retournes poussière. Tu prends des risques pour tester la mort et c'est ce qui te rend plus fort. »

Jack observa la jeune fille devant lui. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, intrépide. Elle reprit :

« Sacha dit que je suis folle d'aimer autant le risque. »

Jack tiqua à l'entente du nom de l'Irlandais. Il baissa les yeux vers la carte, tout en serrant les dents. Vicky se tut immédiatement, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise. Se contrôlant, Jack marmonna :

« J'lui fais pas confiance, à l'Irlandais… »

« Jack, tu es un pirate, bien sûr que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Un pirate ne fait confiance à personne, tu te rappelles ? » Plaisanta Vicky.

« Mais je me méfie encore plus de lui. Il est pas clair. » S'énerva Jack. « Et d'abord comment tu le connais ? »

C'était sorti tout seul, mais il avait envie de savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant confiance ? C'était insupportable. Vicky l'observa sans rien dire avant de boire une gorgée de rhum. Comme d'habitude, elle n'allait pas répondre. Elle évitait toujours les questions personnelles. Pourtant, elle soupira et expliqua à la plus grande surprise de Jack :

« Je t'ai expliqué que j'avais beaucoup voyagé. J'ai été en France, dans cette petite cité dans l'Ouest de la France. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. J'y suis restée pendant une année. Je m'étais fait une petite réputation, sur les marchés. J'avais mes adresses et ça marchait plutôt bien. Un jour, je travaillais sur la place du marché et un voleur est passé dans le coin. Il a essayé de me prendre ce que j'avais gagné…. »

Elle se tut un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Jack ne voulait pas la couper. Pour une fois qu'elle lui racontait un peu de son passé. Elle reprit :

« A cette époque là, je n'avais pas encore pris l'habitude d'avoir mon poignard toujours sur moi. Je n'ai pas pu me défendre. Heureusement, Sacha passait sur le marché. Il a vu l'action et il est intervenu. Il a arrêté le voleur et m'a ramené mon argent. Pour le remercier, je lui ai payé un verre. On a discuté toute la soirée et par la suite, on s'est revus à différentes reprises. »

S'arrêtant de parler, elle but une autre gorgée avant de fixer Jack, un sourire sur les lèvres. Alors c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'était pas sûr d'être satisfait de cette explication, mais il ne voulait pas en demander trop. Elle se livrait à lui, pour une fois. Voulant quand même profiter un peu de la situation, il demanda la relation avec les frères Hennelly.

Ce que Vicky lui révéla par la suite ne lui plut guère. Il apprit ce soir là que Sacha avait été capitaine d'un navire et que les frères faisaient alors partis de son équipage. Il comprit mieux toutes les relations, mais ce n'était pas bon. Les frères obéissaient toujours à l'Irlandais et ils ne lui tourneraient pas le dos. Raison de plus pour se méfier. Il conclut :

« Tu devrais te méfier d'eux princesse, surtout de Sacha… »

« Il ne me fera rien, Jack. » Lâcha-t-elle tout en se levant.

« J'espère bien ! » Lança Jack sans réfléchir.

Vicky rigola avant de se lever. Il l'observa se diriger vers la chambre et hésita quelques minutes. Non, il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre. Attrapant une bouteille de rhum, il décida une nouvelle fois de dormir dans le salon. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses blessures et il avait besoin de réfléchir seul.

Il l'entendit lui souhaiter une bonne nuit de loin. Serait-ce de la déception qu'il notait dans la voix de Vicky ? Secouant la tête, il ôta ces pensées de l'esprit. Mais son cerveau se mit à cogiter sur autre chose. Plus ça allait et plus il se posait des questions. Et il était plus que convaincu que l'Irlandais avait un rôle dans cette affaire, mais lequel ?

* * *

** Et voilà, maintenant vous savez comment Sacha et Vicky se sont rencontrés. Encore d'autres révélations dans les prochains chapitres! ^^ **

**Mais pour l'instant, je vous dis à bientôt. **

**Laissez un petit commentaires pour l'auteur, c'est notre drogue! **

**Fire**


	8. Au coeur de la tempête

_**Hello ! **_

_**En passant, j'ai changé le titre de la fiction qui est donc devenu 'Motion in the Ocean'. Pourquoi? Parce que je me suis dit que j'allais encore une fois faire honneur à mon groupe favori qui vient de sortir un nouvelle album.  
**_

_**Je vous présente le chapitre 7, avec son petit lot de nouvelle histoire, péripéties et suspens... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **_

_**Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de le lire. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Au cœur de la tempête**

Victoria eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir là. Elle repensait encore à sa discussion avec Jack. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Sacha. Non pas qu'elle trouvait ça étonnant, mais il avait une idée bien arrêter sur la question. Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis et c'était encore plus vrai avec ce qu'elle lui avait révélé ce soir.

Soupirant bruyamment, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir. Mais rien n'y faisait, il y avait trop de choses qui tournaient dans son esprit et elle n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. N'y tenant plus, elle se dirigea vers son sac et saisit une petite gourde. Parfois, il fallait un peu d'aide. Elle but une grande gorgée de sa mixture et retourna se coucher. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que le sommeil l'envahissait avec ses rêves et ses cauchemars.

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit assez rapidement qu'elle était dans un rêve. Le paysage était distordu et la lumière apparaissait comme surnaturelle, mélange de vert, rouge et noir. Victoria soupira à nouveau. Satanée potion ! _

_Elle observa les alentours et comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison de sa tante à Londres. Emmenée par une force incontrôlable, elle monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre. Les escaliers lui semblèrent interminables. Essoufflée, elle arriva enfin sur le palier et tourna sur elle-même. Les murs s'évanouirent et Victoria ferma les yeux, la nausée montant._

_Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre. Tout était bien rangée, chaque chose à sa place. La main tendue, elle frôla ses anciennes poupées. Sa tante avait la fâcheuse tendance de les lui retirer quand elle n'obéissait pas. De ce fait, elle ne voyait presque pas ses poupées. Pour pouvoir quand même jouer, elle en cachait dans son armoire. D'un pas incertain, elle avança vers la penderie. _

_Elle attrapa la poignée et ouvrit l'armoire. Là encore, ses souvenirs étaient précis. Derrière les robes et les châles, se trouvait sa cachette. Inconsciemment, elle avança entre les vêtements pour atteindre son endroit. L'armoire s'allongea et Victoria se mit à courir pour arriver au bout. Elle paniqua._

_C'était comme un couloir sans fin. Victoria courrait toujours, mais elle n'avait plus de force. Enfin, le couloir s'arrêta sur un gouffre sans fond. Elle se stoppa à temps, mais une force invisible la poussa à tomber. Elle se laissa chuter, ne pouvant résister à l'attraction vers le fond. Ne voulant pas hurler, elle retint sa respiration et attendit la fin. _

_Soudain, dans un bruit sourd, elle tomba lourdement sur un plancher. Elle relâcha son souffle et regarda autour d'elle. La librairie du Vieux Lerner ! Elle se mit à genoux et respira avec difficulté. La fumée qui montait l'empêcher de reprendre son souffle. Elle toussota tout en se remettant debout. _

_Victoria retint un cri de terreur lorsqu'elle vit le vieux Lerner en face d'elle, le sang coulant de sa tempe, là où il avait reçu la balle du pistolet. Il avait un teint macabre, comme un zombie. Il avança vers elle, la main tendue. Dans sa paume, se trouvait un pendentif qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. L'émeraude qu'il lui avait donnée quelques temps avant l'attaque de Chartier. Tremblante, elle tenta de s'en saisir, mais la main se referma brutalement. Elle leva le regard vers le vieil homme et fut surprise de se retrouver face à Jack Sparrow. Il la détaillait de haut en bas, un sourire en coin. _

_Victoria sentit les larmes arriver sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Les ténèbres l'envahirent, la faisant perdre pied. Quand la lumière revint, elle se trouvait au bord d'une falaise, la mer à perte de vue. Au loin, elle remarqua une silhouette enfantine. La petite fille courrait sur la côte en riant. Victoria tenta de la rattraper mais la fillette était trop rapide. Soudain, elle trébucha sur une pierre. Elle se rattrapa avec justesse sur un rocher. Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait d'une pierre tombale. Quand elle lut l'épitaphe, un pur cri de panique sortit de sa gorge… _

Victoria se réveilla en sueur. Elle tendit l'oreille mais fut soulagée de ne rien entendre. Elle n'avait pas dû crier dans la réalité. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration tout en se rallongeant. C'était notamment pour cette raison qu'elle évitait de prendre cette mixture qui faisait dormir instantanément, mais réveillait les pires angoisses dans le monde onirique.

Reprenant son souffle, elle se décida à sortir du lit et à se diriger vers le miroir. Quand elle vit son reflet, elle retint un petit cri. Son sommeil avait été agité aux vues de l'état des ses cheveux. Du bout des doigts, elle tenta de les démêler. Elle abandonna rapidement cette idée, et les réunit à l'arrière à l'aide d'un ruban. Plutôt satisfaire, elle sortit enfin de la chambre.

Dans le salon, Jack s'était à nouveau endormi sur le fauteuil, les bouteilles de rhum se baladant sur la carte. Victoria soupira et sans bruit, rangea un peu la pièce. Elle ramassa les bouteilles et replia la carte. Elle était tentée de jeter un coup d'œil, mais elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tous ces dessins.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Jack avait sa tunique déboutonnée et qui laissait apparaître son torse rempli de cicatrices. Il avait une histoire pour chacune d'entre elle. Laissant son esprit divaguer, elle se souvint des nuits qu'ils passaient à discuter, Jack lui narrant ses aventures et elle dévorant ses paroles.

Pourtant, autre chose l'interpella. Autour de son abdomen, se trouvait un bandage quasiment défait. En dessous du tissu, elle remarqua plusieurs hématomes assez importants. Bon sang ! Qu'avait-il encore fait pour mériter ça ? Secouant la tête de dépit, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la chambre.

Xxx

Jack était perdu dans un monde de rêve où tout irait mieux, où il aurait enfin une vie tranquille. C'était ridicule, il adorait sa vie actuelle, mais parfois, il se demandait ce que ça serait s'il n'avait pas pris le commandement du Pearl.

Soudain, il avait été tiré de ses songes par un cri provenant de la chambre. Il avait été tenté d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait se faire attaquer dans cette pièce. Elle devait avoir fait un mauvais rêve, ou peut-être rencontré un rat, qui sait ?

Il pouvait distinguer tous les mouvements de Vicky. Et pour une raison inconnue, quand elle sortit de la chambre, il feignit d'être encore plongé dans le sommeil. Il sentit tous les gestes de la jeune fille. Il devina qu'elle rangeait la table et entrouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Mais il n'eut pas ce loisir, car elle reporta son attention sur lui. Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de temps ? Les coups, elle devait avoir vu le bandage. Il l'entendit soupirer et distingua le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient.

Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda autour de lui. La table était rangée, les bouteilles de rhum placées dans un coin et la carte repliée sur le bureau. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours ce besoin de tout ranger ? Typiquement féminin… Songea-t-il en souriant. Les pas revinrent dans la direction du salon. Jack referma les yeux et attendit que Vicky revienne.

Il sentait le regard de la jeune fille sur lui et étrangement, ça lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps. Voulant la surprendre, il lâcha, les yeux toujours clos :

« Le spectacle te plait ? »

« Si on enlève les coups sur l'abdomen et le bandage mal fait, je dirais que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. » Lança Vicky.

Jack ouvrit les yeux et observa la jeune fille devant lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait du répondant. Se saisissant d'un petit pot sur la table, elle reprit :

« Tiens, mets ça sur les coups, ça guérit plus vite. Je l'utilise souvent avec Maureen… »

Jack fixa la main tendue de Vicky avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Elle avait la tête baissée comme si elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose. N'en tenant pas compte, il songea qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié tout ce qui touchait à la médecine. Sans prendre le récipient, il essaya de changer de sujet :

« Maureen ?! »

Vicky mit un petit temps pour répondre, avant de bafouiller :

« Une amie … Elle est très maladroite. »

Jack sentit qu'elle mentait, mais il ne savait dire pourquoi. N'abandonnant pas, elle reprit cependant :

« Il faut te soigner, Jack. Ca peut empirer et ce n'est pas joli à voir. Ne fais pas l'enfant, s'il te plait ! »

Voulant la déstabiliser, il nargua :

« Tu n'as que le faire toi-même. »

« Comme tu voudras … » Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Jack s'attendait à une autre réaction. Elle aurait dû râler, dire que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire…. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours le surprendre par sa patience et son calme ? Enfin, non pas que le fait de se faire masser par Vicky soit une mauvaise chose.

D'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de lui et défit le reste de bandage. Elle s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil et ouvrit le pot. Une odeur entêtante embauma la cabine. Jack l'observait faire et lui obéit sagement quand elle lui ordonna de mieux se positionner. Elle était tellement concentrée. De ses doigts fins, elle prit un peu d'onguent et l'étala sur son abdomen. La sensation perturba Jack : le baume était froid mais à l'intérieur, une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Si bien qu'il frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Vicky était très consciencieuse et Jack devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait le massage un peu trop à son goût. Bon sang ! Pourquoi était-elle aussi douce ? Soudain, elle demanda de but en blanc :

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas rendu mon argent ? »

Jack se tendit et fixa la jeune fille. Elle continuait son travail, mais attendait une réponse.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, princesse. »

« Sacha m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné les gains des jeux de cartes. »

« Ah, si Sacha l'a dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai…. » Se moqua-t-il. « Eh bien, sache qu'il t'a mentie, comme quoi, il est vraiment pas digne de confiance… »

Vicky rigola légèrement et appuya un peu plus sur le torse ce qui fit sursauter Jack de douleur. Elle précisa :

« Arrête de blâmer Sacha ! »

Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi le défendait-elle à chaque fois ? Ne pouvait-elle pas lui faire confiance à lui, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, nom d'un chien ? Bon, même si l'Irlandais avait effectivement dit la vérité… Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il tourna la tête et marmonna tout seul dans son coin.

« Tu sais Jack, tu me l'aurais demandé, je te les aurais donnés…. »

Le pirate dévisagea la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Elle ne se défendait jamais et acceptait tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, s'énervait encore moins et elle n'avait aucun problème à lui donner de l'argent. Mais pourquoi, bon sang ? Il bafouilla :

« Y'avait pas assez de toutes les manières…. »

Et en plus, il était sincère avec elle. Vicky avait vraiment de drôle d'effets sur lui. C'était rare qu'il soit aussi honnête. Elle lui ordonna de se mettre debout et à nouveau il lui obéit. C'était bon parfois de se faire entretenir. Sans attendre, elle banda le torse avec le tissu et Jack fut surpris de la voir exagérer la proximité… Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

La dominant de toute sa hauteur, il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux, tout en caressant sa joue. Fier de son effet, il la sentit frissonner, mais elle ne recula pas pour autant. Terminant son travail, elle conclut :

« Il faudrait recommencer l'opération ce soir ! Au bout de 3 jours, tu n'auras plus rien… »

« Quand tu veux princesse ! » Susurra Jack.

« En attendant, ne fais pas de mouvements trop brusques et ne porte pas de choses trop lourdes… »

« C'est tout, princesse ? »

« Pour le moment ! »

Bon sang ! Elle ne réagissait plus à la proximité…. A la place, elle le fixa en retour, le regard tendre. Jack se sentit tout chose et inconsciemment, il frôla de la main la blessure qu'elle avait encore au front. Ca guérissait assez vite. Vicky soupira et après un dernier sourire, elle sortit de la cabine. Jack resta pantois. Peut-être qu'au final, Gibbs avait raison, ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'avoir à nouveau Vicky à bord.

Xxx

Victoria observait l'océan à perte de vue, accoudée à l'avant du Pearl. Le temps passait tellement vite et ils n'avaient toujours pas rattrapé Chartier. Il n'y avait aucun navire à l'horizon. Rien du tout ! Elle savait très bien que le pirate pouvait avoir pris beaucoup d'avance. Il était rusé, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Soupirant de toutes ses forces, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua les gros nuages qui se formaient doucement. Ca ne présageait rien de bon, mais elle s'en fichait. La situation devenait compliquée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle retombe dans les filets de Jack Sparrow, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas résister et maintenant, tous les jours depuis 3 jours, elle s'occupait de lui et de ses stupides ecchymoses, savourant l'instant tout autant que Jack. C'était insoutenable.

Elle ne cessait de répéter à Jack qu'il fallait aller vers le Sud, le pirate lui confiant parfois son compas. Bien sûr que c'était la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre ce qu'il l'attendait là bas… Elle pouvait l'imaginer, mais elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. La peur lui tiraillait constamment le ventre.

Soupirant à nouveau, elle se vida l'esprit. Elle devait faire autre chose, ce n'était pas bon de rester là à ressasser toutes ces choses. Naturellement, elle alla vers les frères Hennelly et leur proposa son aide. Etonnamment, ils acceptèrent et lui laissèrent faire des nœuds marins. Le temps passait plus vite quand elle se concentrait sur un travail répétitif. D'autant plus qu'elle pouvait plaisanter avec les Irlandais.

« Alors, Vic, ça s'passe comment dans la cabine du Cap'taine ? » Demanda Finn.

« En tout bien tout honneur … » Lâcha la jeune fille, savant très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Pas d'histoire croustillante ? » Ajouta Owen.

« Non, aucune… »

« Pourtant, c'est pas comme si… »

Victoria le fixa avec un regard amusé. C'est qu'ils ne lâchaient pas l'affaire.

« Comme si rien… Fin de l'histoire ! »

« Rien ? Il doit bien avoir un vice caché, le parfait Cap'taine ? » Insista Finn.

Elle tourna le regard vers Jack et le détailla avant d'ajouter :

« Autant de vices cachés que toi, Finn… »

Les deux autres frères rigolèrent de bon cœur et Victoria se sentait fière de son effet. Au moins, ici, elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle. Soudain, Jack l'appela à nouveau, la main sur le gouvernail.

« Tu vas encore lui obéir, comme un bon petit chien ? » Lâcha Sean sur un ton de reproche.

« Laisse la tranquille ! » Intervint Sacha.

Il observa la jeune fille un sourire entendu. Victoria acquiesça et partit rejoindre Jack. Il l'attendait à la barre, le regard impatient. Elle monta les marches et se posta devant lui. Sans détour, il lui demanda :

« Tu fricotes encore avec les Irlandais, après notre discussion ? »

« Jack… » Soupira Victoria. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne leur fais pas confiance que ça doit être aussi mon cas. J'apprécie leur compagnie. C'est tout… Comment te sens-tu ? »

Jack grogna quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un 'je vais bien' avant de reprendre contenance et d'ordonner :

« Va y avoir une tempête. Tu resteras dans la cabine jusqu'à ce que je te donne l'ordre de sortir. »

« Mais… »

« On ne discute pas les ordres, princesse ! »

« Je pourrais être utile sur le pont et tu es sûr que toi, ça va aller ? »

Le regard de Jack changea instantanément. Les yeux plissés, elle vit un peu de colère le traverser puis d'un coup, il s'adoucit :

« Je suis le Capitaine de ce navire, bien sûr que ça va aller. Et non, tu ne seras pas utile sur le pont. Il y a bien assez de marins à bord. Alors, tu ne discutes pas. »

« Je ne parlais pas de … »

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, princesse. » Avoua Jack en lui lançant un regard tendre.

Victoria le fixa, les yeux surpris. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de la sorte. Il cachait très bien son jeu en général, mais parfois, il pouvait se montrer très doux. Elle appréciait ses deux facettes de sa personnalité. Encore perturbée, elle acquiesça faiblement et retourna dans la cabine. Elle ne voulait pas contredire Jack mais surtout, elle avait une autre idée en tête. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas la première tempête qu'elle affrontait…

Xxx

_Trois mois, ça faisait trois mois que Victoria se trouvait sur le Pearl. Jack lui avait appris à se servir d'une épée. Elle n'était pas encore très fière avec ce bout de fer, mais elle faisait des progrès et elle essayait de son mieux. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à désarmer le Capitaine. Et c'était son objectif. _

_Ils s'étaient arrêtés une fois dans un port, elle avait vraiment eu peur que Jack ne tienne pas sa promesse, mais au final, il lui avait juste conseillé de se déguiser et de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle. Au plus le temps passait, au plus elle l'appréciait. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, même si c'était un pirate. _

_Depuis la petite scène dont Victoria avait encore très honte, elle dormait souvent dans le lit avec lui. Elle était au chaud et avait réussi à obtenir un côté du lit. Jack ne se plaignait pas, même si parfois, elle se réveillait contre le corps du pirate. Ce genre de réveils lui faisait toujours de drôle de sensations, comme des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce phénomène. Ca devait être la faim. _

_Le Pearl naviguait sans relâche sur les océans. Ils étaient restés un petit moment dans les Caraïbes avant de repartir pour l'Afrique. Jack tenait à lui faire découvrir l'Afrique du Sud ainsi que le Pacifique. _

_Ils arrivaient maintenant vers l'île de Madagascar, là où ils devaient faire une courte escale. Victoria était impatiente, Gibbs lui avait tellement raconté de choses sur cet endroit. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait que l'océan à perte de vue. _

_« Vicky, princesse. Viens ! »_

_Jack observa la jeune fille venir vers lui. Elle était toujours très obéissante. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Réellement, il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, elle resterait à bord… pour l'instant du moins. Mais elle était toujours calme et posée, jamais elle ne s'énervait, jamais elle ne râlait, même quand il la provoquait. Bien sûr elle avait du répondant, mais elle était différente. _

_Elle se posta devant lui et attendit qu'il parle. Bon sang ! Elle était tellement innocente qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer. Il adorait les réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir. Bien que, depuis quelques temps, elle rentrait dans le jeu aussi, perturbant Jack. Elle l'observait attendant qu'il parle et comme toujours, Jack s'approcha d'elle, poussant la proximité qu'il commençait à apprécier. Elle frissonna comme toujours alors qu'il murmurait tout en regardant l'horizon : _

_« Tu vas aller t'enfermer dans la cabine et je ne veux pas que tu en sortes avant que je ne t'en donne l'ordre. Tu m'as bien compris ? »_

_« Mais Capitaine,… » Tenta Victoria qui ne comprenait pas vraiment. _

_« Une tempête se prépare, je ne veux pas que tu sois sur le pont quand elle arrivera. »_

_« Je pourrais être utile… » Contra la jeune fille. _

_« Ne discute pas les ordres, moussaillon. Souviens toi, c'était notre accord pour que tu restes à bord. »_

_Victoria releva la tête vivement et tourna la tête vers Jack. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle retint sa respiration, le cœur s'emballant. Elle se contrôla avec difficulté, n'intégrant que trop bien les paroles du pirate. Elle obéissait ou elle virait. Le choix était rapide. _

_Acquiesçant faiblement, elle fit un pas en avant pour s'éloigner du pirate. Le message était clair et elle l'acceptait. D'un pas décidé, elle partit s'enfermer dans la cabine, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement. _

_Elle n'en revenait quand même pas. Elle faisait partie de l'équipage depuis trois mois, elle faisait les mêmes tâches que les autres matelots, mais Jack avait une façon de la traiter. Il la ménageait et au départ, elle trouvait gentil, mais elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger. Elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. _

_De rage, elle s'enferma dans la chambre et fouilla dans son sac, là où se trouvaient tous les livres qu'elle avait sauvés. Elle les parcourait de temps en temps. Ce jour là, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Londres, elle chercha son livre préféré. Elle fouilla dans son sac. Ca faisait tellement longtemps, que le bouquin avait eu le loisir de tomber au fond. _

_Du bout des doigts, elle sentit un petit coffret. Elle ne se souvenait même plus qu'il était là. Elle le sortit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une émeraude en pendentif. C'était un cadeau du vieux Lerner. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui avait donné mais on ne refusait pas un présent. Elle avait pris la chaîne tout en le remerciant, mais jamais elle ne l'avait porté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Par souci de mémoire, elle plaça le bijou à son cou alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue._

_La tempête venait de commencer. Jack l'avait attendue, prêt à lui faire face. Mais la tempête était violente et la mer était déchainée. Tenir le gouvernail n'était pas une chose aisée, mais en vrai capitaine, il ne la lâcherait pas. Tous les pirates à bord courraient dans tous les sens, s'activant pour maintenir le navire à flot. Paradoxalement, c'était ce que Jack préférait quand il naviguait. Une bonne petite tempête, avec une mer agitée, il n'y avait rien de tel pour se sentir vivant. _

_Le Pearl tanguait dans tous les sens, menaçant d'envoyer valser l'équipage à tout moment. C'était dans ces moments que le capitaine sentait qu'il avait une bonne équipe de matelots. Ils ne se laissaient pas facilement perturbés par les éléments. Son compas en main, il observait l'horizon, le cœur battant la chamade. Bon sang, qu'il adorait ça ! _

_Dans la cabine, ce n'était pas la même histoire. Victoria était tout simplement terrifiée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude à ça et ne savait pas où se mettre pour ne pas trop tanguer. Des tonnes des pensées traversaient son esprit. Et si le bateau coulait ? Et s'ils s'échouaient sur une île perdue dans le Pacifique avec aucun vivre et qu'ils soient obligés de se mettre au cannibalisme pour survie ? Elle sourit à cette pensée, parfois, elle avait vraiment trop d'imagination. Le livre posé sur ses genoux, elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Heureusement, elle connaissait le bouquin par cœur. Inconsciemment, elle triturait l'émeraude qui avait pris place à son cou. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba de sommeil malgré les soubresauts du Pearl. _

Xxx

Rien de tel qu'une tempête pour se sentir en vie. Jack avait toujours apprécié cette mer déchaînée et ces gros nuages noirs. Ca en devenait presque dangereux parfois. Il fonçait droit dedans au lieu de l'éviter. Mais il ne devait pas perdre le cap. Son compas ne lui était d'aucune utilité, seule Vicky savait où ils devaient aller.

Ne lâchant pas le gouvernail, il hurla les ordres à travers tout le navire alors que les hommes courraient dans tous les sens pour maintenir le cap. C'était dans ces cas-là qu'on repérait les bons marins. Gibbs était certainement le meilleur à bord, mais surtout le plus expérimenté. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il réagissait vite.

Le Pearl tanguait sur les vagues, menaçant de basculer dans les limbes. Mais c'était un bon navire, il tenait le coup depuis tellement longtemps. Les voiles se gonflaient sous le vent, le pont était inondé, les hommes hurlaient des ordres dans tous les sens et Jack observait la scène tout en tenant fermement la barre.

L'horizon était sombre, comme si la nuit était arrivée sans crier gare en plein milieu de la journée. On ne distinguait plus rien, même les vagues effrénées devenaient difficiles à prévoir et recouvrer par intermittence le pont et les marins. Les éléments reprenaient le dessus, mais il fallait les combattre. D'ici peu, ça serait à nouveau le calme.

Soudain, parmi tout le déluge, quelque chose attira son attention. Une petite silhouette se faufila à travers le navire, se précipitant vers le mât. Que faisait-elle sur le pont ? Elle avait osé lui désobéir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Ordonnant à un des Irlandais de venir la barre, il traversa le pont à grandes enjambées, résistant aux balancements du Pearl et rejoignit Vicky tout en hurlant à travers la tempête :

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais donné un ordre. »

Vicky ne répondit rien et se précipita vers la rambarde. Bon sang ! Voilà qu'elle avait le mal de mer. Il fallait reconnaître que la mer était particulièrement agitée mais un ordre était un ordre. Il ajouta :

« Retourne dans la cabine tout de suite ! »

Jack n'aimait pas cette situation. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et quand c'était le cas, il se trompait rarement. Ils étaient totalement trempés, dégoulinant d'eau sur tout le corps. Vicky ne réagissait pas. Il ne savait même pas si elle l'entendait. La tempête devenait encore plus violente si possible et les vagues étaient plus impressionnantes. Tous les hommes continuaient leur travail avec acharnement, même sous cette pluie battante.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de faire réagir Vicky. Il saisit la main de jeune fille et tenta de la tirer vers lui pour la faire retourner dans la cabine. Le mauvais pressentiment empira et Jack essaya de se dépêcher. Elle le regarda enfin, les yeux vitreux.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Il la ramena vers lui, en la tirant par la main. Mais elle trébucha légèrement sur un cordage défait. Elle se rattrapa à la rambarde lâchant la main du pirate et reprit le peu d'équilibre possible avec ce mauvais temps. Il tenta de la retenir, mais la houle eut raison de lui. Un violent rouleau traversa tout le navire d'un côté à l'autre et quand le pont fut à niveau visible, Vicky avait disparu, emportée par la vague. Ce que ressentit Jack à ce moment précis fut fort, comme si on l'avait poignardé si bien qu'il ne put retenir ce cri :

« VICKY ! »

Tentant de retrouver son calme, il regarda dans la mer encore déchaînée. Il pourrait peut-être la voir. Bon sang ! Mais que croyait-il ? La panique et une autre sensation, inconnue, l'envahirent sans prévenir, et il s'apprêtait à ordonner à son équipage de faire demi-tour. C'était totalement fou et ridicule. Ils avaient combien de chances de la retrouver dans ce déluge ?

* * *

_**Ahah, suspens! **_

_**La suite prochainement ! **_

_**Fire**_


	9. Après la tempète, l'orage

**_JOYEUX NOËL ! _**

**_Après un petit moment, voici le nouveau chapitre ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

**_Merci à Saya330 d'avoir ajouté cette fiction dans ses favoris !_**

* * *

_Après la tempête, l'orage… _

Jack observait la mer encore en colère. Il ne distinguait rien du tout et la réalisation fut douloureuse. Ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de la retrouver. En ce moment, elle devait déjà être entraînée dans les profondeurs abyssales de l'océan. Cette pensée provoqua un picotement désagréable dans son estomac. Il avait presque réussi à contrôler la panique, mais autre chose prenait la place. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un lui hurlait :

« Il faut faire demi-tour, on ne peut pas la laisser là. Elle a une chance, Capitaine ! »

L'Irlandais lui faisait face, le regard inquiet. En temps normal, il aurait mal réagi, grogné et tourné les talons, mais ce n'était ce qui occupait ses pensées à l'heure actuelle. Vicky, sa princesse était perdue dans les flots, ce n'était pas le moment d'exprimer son ressentiment envers Sacha. A la place, il rétorqua :

« La chance est infime… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

« Vous n'allez pas la laisser là ! Et si elle était encore vivante… »

« Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à t'inquiéter ! » Hurla Jack de colère.

Bien sûr, il réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités, mais aucune n'était réalisable. Plonger dans la mer avec ce temps était tout simplement suicidaire, faire demi-tour revenait à perdre le cap tout en sachant que c'était possible qu'ils ne la retrouvent pas. D'autant plus qu'il devait assumer son rôle de capitaine. Son fol esprit était en ébullition et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Pour couronner le tout, l'Irlandais ne lâchait pas :

« Capitaine, sans Vicky on ne retrouva pas Chartier, on a besoin d'elle. »

« Sans Vicky, il n'y a plus aucune raison de retrouver Chartier. » Tenta de se convaincre Jack.

Malgré tout, cette phrase sonnait fausse dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser derrière. Il ne l'accepterait jamais. L'Irlandais continua :

« Comment oses-tu dire ça, Sparrow ? Elle ne mérite pas ça ! Et c'est ça le Capitaine Sparrow… »

« Je t'interdis de mettre en doute mes capacités de commandement du Pearl ! » S'énerva Jack.

Les deux hommes étaient partis dans une querelle malgré la gravité de la situation. La tempête commençait à se calmer et l'équipage relâchait l'attention pour mieux suivre l'altercation. Le ton montait entre Jack et l'Irlandais, emmenés par leur rivalité trop longtemps retenue. L'autre reprit :

« Je ne les mets pas en doute, je constate, c'est tout… »

« Ca suffit, tu m'insupportes au plus haut point ! » Conclut Jack en retournant à son poste.

« Alors tu vas vraiment la laisser là…. Eh dire que je pensais que tu tenais un minimum à Vic. »

« Tu sais … rien du tout. »

Il ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de le regarder et vira l'autre Irlandais du gouvernail. Jack était dans une rage noire. Non seulement Vicky lui avait désobéi et maintenant elle était peut-être…. Mais en plus cet abruti l'attaquait de front. Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet Irlandais ? D'un geste brusque, il tourna la barre pour faire demi-tour. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne le formulait pas verbalement qu'il en pensait moins. Il retrouverait Vicky, parole de pirate !

Les hommes durent s'agripper à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas tomber dans l'océan. Le Pearl effectua un demi-tour forcé entre les vagues encore déchaînées. Même si la tempête touchait à sa fin, il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour que la houle se calme. Jack essayait de garder un peu d'espoir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette peur en lui. Comment était-elle arrivée à lui créer de telles réactions sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Bon sang !

Le Pearl revenait vaguement en arrière. C'était difficile à dire avec la fin de la tempête. Même si le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient la retrouver. Sur le pont, il voyait le regard satisfait de l'Irlandais. Il l'avait provoqué et il avait réussi. En attendant, il n'y avait aucun signe de Vicky. Rien, même pas un corps qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. A cette pensée, Jack frissonna. Et si…. ?

Les nuages noirs s'éloignaient vers les terres, laissant une mer calme. Il n'y avait plus de danger maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver la jeune fille. Jack scrutait l'horizon sans ciller, espérant apercevoir une forme dans l'océan. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Il n'était pas le seul à observer la mer. Les Irlandais également recherchaient la jeune fille.

Soudain, Jack entendit la voix de Gibbs sur le pont qui s'exclamait :

« C'est pas vrai !... Jack, viens voir ! »

Sans réfléchir, le capitaine courut jusqu'au pirate et regarda ce que Gibbs pointait du doigt. Jack ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Car, en effet, là, sur la coque du navire, Vicky cognait contre le bois, retenue par un simple cordage enroulé autour de sa cheville. Jack hurla :

« Remontez la, tout de suite ! »

Plusieurs hommes obéirent aux ordres et attrapèrent la corde pour remonter la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas lourde si bien que quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait sur le pont, complètement mouillée, mais surtout inconsciente. Jack se rua sur elle et tenta d'écouter son pouls. Comme il s'y attendait, elle respirait encore. D'un geste assuré, il fit sortir l'eau des poumons, eau qu'elle recracha facilement.

Elle toussa un peu avant de le fixer et de murmurer un petit merci. Puis elle s'évanouit de nouveau. Jack ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans la cabine. Doucement, il l'allongea sur le lit et l'observa sans bruit.

Elle était totalement trempée mais surtout, il y avait plusieurs endroits qui commençaient à bleuir. Inconsciemment, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur ses yeux fermés. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais il se sentait tellement soulagé, comme si un poids avait été retiré à l'intérieur. C'était comme s'il réapprenait à respirer normalement. Bon sang ! C'était comme s'il tenait réellement à elle…

Xxx

Victoria était encore perdue dans le monde de l'inconscience. Des images traversaient à nouveaux son esprit embrumé. Elle se voyait couler au fond de l'océan tel une statue de pierre, beaucoup trop lourde pour flotter. Une sirène venait la retrouver pour la sauver, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Puis, des flots la recouvrèrent à nouveau, sans qu'elle ne puisse les éviter. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était bloquée.

Puis elle avait entendu la voix de Gibbs et celle de Jack. Elle n'avait pas compris pas ce qu'ils disaient. En revanche, elle s'était sentie remonter à bord à moitié consciente. Avec un massage, elle avait recraché l'eau dans ses poumons et avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux, pour se perdre dans le regard noir de Jack. Il semblait soucieux. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit inquiété pour elle ? Dans un murmure, elle l'avait remercié avant de perdre connaissance à nouveau.

Doucement, elle se sentit revenir dans la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les carreaux. Elle cligna plusieurs des cils pour réussir à s'adapter à la luminosité. Elle observa autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre du capitaine.

N'osant pas se relever, Victoria tenta de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était assez compliqué, les images étant floues dans son esprit. Elle se rappelait avoir mangé un morceau de pain et soudain, elle s'était sentie prise de nausées. La tempête avait été violente, si bien que l'étourdissement avait été radical. Elle avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Et après, plus rien, c'était le trou noir.

La cabine était silencieuse. Au loin, elle entendait les matelots discuter et rire ensemble. A en juger par le soleil dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Se levant lentement, elle sentit tous ses muscles crier de douleur. Elle était courbaturée de partout. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. D'un pas raide, elle sortit de la cabine pour se rendre sur le pont.

Effectivement, c'était bien animé sur le Pearl. Le beau temps était revenu. Elle avança d'une démarche douloureuse jusqu'à la rambarde. Mr Gibbs arriva quasiment aussitôt et lança :

« Tu nous as fais une belle frayeur, Miss Vicky ! »

« Désolé, ce n'était pas volontaire ! »

« J'sais bien. Le Cap'taine savait plus quoi faire… »

Victoria dévisagea le pirate avant de tourner la tête vers Jack. Tenait-il à elle, un minimum ? Avait-il eu peur ? Elle, oui, elle avait eu peur et peu de pensées lui avaient permis de rester éveillée pendant la tempête. Jack en faisait parti. Le capitaine fixait l'horizon, le regard dur. Elle soupira et décida de retourner dans la cabine. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupérée de cette malencontreuse aventure.

Elle tourna à nouveau seule dans la cabine. Elle fouillait un peu partout, à la recherche de tout et de rien. Si Jack la voyait, elle allait se faire gronder. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle s'ennuyait un peu, et elle n'avait pas envie de retourner sur le pont. Elle sourit quand elle retrouva dans la chambre un vieux livre de la librairie qu'elle n'avait pas pu récupérer. Les pages étaient usées, encore plus que dans son souvenir, comme si on l'avait parcouru des dizaines de fois.

La cabine recelait de milles et unes merveilles, mais rien qui ne l'intéressait. Des bouteilles de rhum, la plupart pleines, des cartes et quelques pièces d'or. Dans la chambre, une bibliothèque avait toujours sa place à côté de la fenêtre. Rien de bien passionnant, des livres sur la navigation ou la lecture de carte, parfois quelques bouquins littéraires. Mais c'était tout.

Elle retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil de Jack. Sans réfléchir, elle fouilla un peu dans les tiroirs. Encore une fois, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Des cartes une nouvelle fois, quelques coffrets au trésor, mais rien n'attirait son attention. Elle referma le dernier tiroir lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle, une voix dure lui dire :

« Tu trouves ce que tu cherches ? »

Elle fit face à Jack qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, mais surtout le regard froid. Victoria se tendit légèrement tout en rétorquant :

« Tu as des objets très passionnants, Jack Sparrow. »

Il ne répondit rien et se dirigea machinalement vers son bureau pour y prendre une bouteille de rhum. Il but une grande gorgée au goulot. Victoria comprit qu'il était en colère. Elle pouvait le comprendre, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il râle. Mais ce n'était pas la réaction habituelle de Jack. Quand il était dans ce genre de rage, il ne disait rien et se terrait dans un mutisme terrifiant. La moindre réplique pouvait le mettre hors de lui.

Seulement Victoria n'avait pas peur des réprimandes du capitaine. Elle préférait même les affronter plutôt que de laisser couler. Jack, toujours silencieux ne lui lança même pas un regard et partit à grand pas vers la chambre. Une boule au ventre, Victoria tenta de le retenir :

« Jack ?! »

Ce n'était peut-être une bonne idée de lui face maintenant, aux vues du regard noir de Jack Sparrow.

Xxx

Jack se retourna lentement, tentant de se contrôler. Mais c'était vraiment difficile. Il avait ruminé pendant une journée entière. Car oui, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était restée inconsciente pendant un jour. Mais ça, elle s'en fichait. Elle était réapparue sur le pont comme si de rien n'était. Alors que lui, il avait passé ces 24 heures à ressasser tout l'épisode.

Il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi mais il avait ressenti des choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Vicky avait trop de répercutions sur lui. Elle avait trop de … d'importance pour lui et il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Bon sang ! Il était dans une des ces colères. Contre elle et contre lui. Et là en rentrant dans la cabine, il l'avait trouvé fouillant dans ses affaires, pour ne rien améliorer. Comment osait-elle s'octroyer ce droit ? Personne ne fouillait dans ses affaires. Il valait mieux qu'il parte, mais elle l'avait retenue, et voilà, maintenant, il lui faisait face, un regard noir.

Elle avait des yeux désolés, elle comprenait son erreur mais ça ne changea rien à l'humeur de Jack. A grandes enjambées, il la rejoignit et susurra :

« Quand je te donne un ordre, c'est pour qu'il soit respecté ! »

Vicky le fixa un instant, les yeux fatigués avant de murmurer :

« Je suis désolée, Jack. Je ne me sentais pas bien et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, un ordre est un ordre. » S'énerva le capitaine, tout en se rapprochant vivement de la jeune fille.

Un peu apeurée, elle recula de quelques pas pour se retrouver bloquer entre la table et Jack. Mais elle ne fuyait, elle affrontait le capitaine pour son erreur. Ca ne la rendait que plus impressionnante. Bon sang ! Il approcha son visage de celui de Vicky et lâcha :

« Tu aurais pu mourir par ta désobéissance. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fais pas parti officiellement de l'équipage que tu dois en faire qu'à ton idée ! Je suis le Capitaine de ce navire et je suis celui qui décide. Personne ne me désobéit de la sorte ! Compris ? »

« Je sais, Jack, je n'aurais jamais dû… »

« Non, ça c'est sûr, tu n'aurais jamais dû. Tu mériterais la planche pou ton affront. Je devrais même t'abandonner sur la prochaine île déserte. » S'emporta, de plus belle, Jack

Vicky paniqua légèrement. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas, peut-être même jamais, mais il voulait lui faire peur. Lui faire prendre conscience que s'il disait quelque chose, il y avait une raison. Le regard effrayé de la jeune fille et la proximité le calma légèrement. Vicky réitéra d'une voix conciliante :

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Jack. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as eu, d'être retenue par cette corde… » Se radoucit-il.

« Je sais… » Bredouilla-t-elle à nouveau.

Bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver elle aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à crier qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordres. Mais non, elle s'excusait et gardait son calme. Ca déstabilisait Jack et la colère le quitta pour de bon. Sans s'en rendre compte, il murmura :

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdue… »

Il ferma la bouche, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa propre sincérité le choquait. Vicky avait les yeux surpris. Elle ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire de toutes les manières ? D'une main incertaine, elle frôla la joue rugueuse du pirate. Jack se laissa faire, savourant soudainement un peu trop l'instant. Elle semblait tellement fragile. Doucement, il s'approcha encore, si bien que leurs nez se frôlaient et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Vicky.

Il aurait dû se reculer et partir, mais à sa plus grande surprise, Vicky le laissa faire et répondit même au baiser. C'était comme si son corps et son esprit ne fonctionnaient plus en harmonie. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sur la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprochèrent encore plus de lui alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. C'était délicieusement agréable. Elle avait encore le goût iodé de l'océan. Bon sang ! Que faisait-il ?

Avec un effort presque surhumain, il se recula et fixa la jeune fille. Elle avait les joues rosies et le regard perdu. Ce n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et au plus vite. Grognant faiblement, il relâcha son étreinte et tourna les talons vivement. D'un coup sec, il claqua la porte de la chambre et donna un coup de pied au fauteuil innocent. La colère s'emparait de lui à nouveau, contre lui-même. Il ne devait pas céder à la tentation… Pourtant, il avait tellement envie de recommencer…

Xxx

Victoria fut sortie de sa transe par le bruit de la porte. Elle était là, pantoise. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que Jack l'avait embrassée. Ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça. Elle ne devait pas céder et retomber dans ses vieux sentiments qu'elle avait mis trop de temps à refouler. Mais avec Jack si proche d'elle, elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler.

Qui a dit que c'était facile de refouler des sentiments ? Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne les avait plus ressentis que c'en était presque douloureux. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'approcher à nouveau de la sorte pour qu'il l'abandonne encore. Quand elle disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle signifiait qu'elle comprenait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée.

De toutes les manières, après tout cette aventure, si tout se finissait bien, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle le savait, elle avait pris cette décision le jour où elle avait reposé le pied sur le Pearl. Il y avait bien trop choses de Jack ne comprendrait pas et les expliquer serait compliqué. Elle décida de mettre ce baiser sur le compte d'un égarement, qui ne se reproduirait plus.

Alors pourquoi voulait-elle que Jack la tienne encore contre son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Secouant la tête, elle chassa ses pensées. Elle s'en tenait à son idée. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle était sûre de ne pas être déçue de cette manière. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les battements de son cœur ainsi que la peine qui l'emplissait. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle sortit sur le pont et observa l'horizon. La mer était si calme. Il était presque impossible de dire qu'il y avait eu une tempête. Seuls les quelques désastres sur le navire prouvaient le déluge. Elle retourna à la rambarde et se perdit dans l'horizon. Et à nouveau, Jack occupa ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il encore cet effet sur elle ? Elle avait passé tellement de temps à ne plus penser à lui et là en quelques jours, tout était revenu comme avant.

Du revers de la main, elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Elle devait encore tenir le coup. Tout irait bien. Il fallait s'en tenir au plan. Sans le vouloir, elle pensa à sa vie et constata avec dépit le bourbier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Soudain, une voix lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il, Vic ? »

Victoria leva les yeux un peu rouges vers Sacha. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle soupira et avoua :

« On s'est embrassés… »

« Avec Sparrow ? » S'exclama le jeune homme.

Victoria lui lança un regard dépité. Quelle question ! Il se tut et ajouta :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Perdue…Complètement perdue. »

Sacha soupira et fixa l'horizon. Il semblait réfléchir et elle savait déjà comment cette conversation allait se terminer. Il reprit :

« Tu le savais, tu savais que ça allait arriver. On parle de Jack Sparrow, voyons. Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu le sais parfaitement bien. Et tu sais pourquoi. »

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. » Réconforta Sacha.

Victoria tenta de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. C'était un désastre ! Son ami soupira à nouveau et confia :

« Tu sais, Vic, tu devrais peut-être… hum… envisager l'idée de lui dire la vérité… »

« Hors de question ! » S'écria la jeune fille en se redressant vivement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Insista-t-il. « Il a le droit de savoir… »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit impliqué dans cette histoire. Tu le sais ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà le cas ! » S'énerva Sacha.

Victoria le fixa le regard méchant, mais au fond, elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Jack avait le droit de savoir. Mais c'était tellement dur de tout lui avouer. Il y avait tellement de choses. Si elle faisait, elle le mettait en danger.

« Tu vois bien qu'il y a quelques soucis, Vic. Peut-être que Jack pourrait nous aider. Après tout, c'est bien le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, non ? »

« Il va me détester… » Soupira la jeune fille.

« Pas forcément. Tu sais, il tient bien plus toi que tu ne le penses ! Réfléchis-y, ok ? »

Victoria acquiesça faiblement alors que Sacha la prenait dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et il était toujours là au bon moment. Elle appréciait ça.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu ? Tu es épuisée… »

Encore une fois, elle écouta son ami et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de pirate. Elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit surtout. Se détachant de Sacha, elle lui lança un dernier sourire avant de repartir vers la cabine. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle remarqua que la porte se fermait lentement. Jack les avait vus ? Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard.

C'était étrangement calme à l'intérieur. Jack n'était pas là, certainement encore enfermé dans la chambre. Bon sang ! Quelle catastrophe ! En ayant vraiment besoin, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack et prit une bouteille de rhum. Sans réfléchir, elle en but plusieurs rasades qui la firent tousser. Que devait-elle faire ?

Un mouvement attira son attention du côté de la chambre. Jack se tenait dans l'embrasure, une bouteille à la main, déjà à moitié ivre. Ils se fixèrent en silence. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux mal à l'aise. Jack détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, titubant légèrement. Victoria en profita pour partir s'enfermer dans la chambre, sans un mot. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, elle jeta un dernier regard triste vers le capitaine. La situation était compliquée.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Sacha avait raison. Peut-être que si elle disait la vérité. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Jack, si elle le faisait. Peut-être ne comprendrait-il pas ? Mais elle avait besoin de son aide. Elle aimait penser qu'elle avait le choix, mais il était vrai que Jack avait le droit de savoir. Il le découvrirait tôt ou tard de toutes les manières. Pleine de doute, elle pesa le pour et le contre. Avait-elle seulement le choix ?

* * *

_**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? C'était un beau cadeau? **_

_**Fire**_


	10. La réalité d'un complot

**Bonjour ! **

**Eh oui, me revoilà pour la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Merci à Naouko ! Tes reviews sont toujours aussi délicieusement drôle ! **

**Disclaimer : Disney possède l'univers et les personnages... Sauf quelques inventions sorties de ma tête ainsi que l'histoire ! **

* * *

**La réalité d'un complot.**

Jack tenait le gouvernail tant bien que mal. Le problème était qu'il voyait trouble, encore ivre de la nuit précédente. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et avait bu la moitié de sa nouvelle réserve. Et maintenant, il devait assumer.

Assumer.

Un bien grand mot pour un pirate. Un pirate n'assume pas la conséquence de ses actes, il prend et il ne rend jamais. Un être solitaire appartenant seulement à l'océan. Voilà ce qu'il était, bon sang !

D'un œil vitreux, il observait l'océan, sans ciller. Le Sud, il fallait maintenir le cap vers le Sud. Mais jusque où ? Ils ne pouvaient pas inlassablement voguer sur les mers. A un moment, ils devraient s'arrêter.

Vicky n'était pas encore réapparue et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait, non… ne pouvait pas la voir. L'incident d'hier était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Rien que d'y penser… Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant ! Et même jamais. Une fois tout ça terminé, Vicky retournait à Terre et c'était tout.

Il n'y avait rien aux alentours, juste la mer. Ils étaient quand même assez éloignés des côtes. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient perdu du temps dans la tempête et tout le reste. Jack n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit à ce moment précis. C'était encore plus confus qu'à l'habitude.

Soudain, Gibbs monta les marches pour rejoindre le capitaine, le regard perdu. Vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment. Jack n'avait aucune envie de parler. Pourtant, l'autre pirate, déjà trop habitué à ces sautes d'humeur, se posta devant lui et demanda :

« Cap'taine, tu es sûr que tu veux pas que j'prenne la barre, c'est qu't'as pas l'air en forme, vraiment … »

« Ca va… » Marmonna-t-il, entre ses dents.

Le moindre mot sorti de sa bouche résonnait dans tout son crâne. La douleur était impressionnante. Une bonne gueule de bois comme il n'avait pas eu depuis quelques années ! Il sentait que Gibbs allait insister alors pour couper court, il lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Apparemment, cela suffit car le pirate acquiesça et tourna les talons. Jack soupira.

Bon sang ! Au plus le temps passait, au plus il avait qu'une seule envie : retourner à Tortuga et boire plus que raison ne l'autorise. Pas être là à voguer vers l'inconnu, mais surtout après Chartier.

D'un coup, il sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que Vicky était venue sur le pont. Elle était repartie s'accouder à la rambarde et observa l'océan. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme aussi. Jack détourna le regard. Il ne devait pas s'occuper d'elle. Ca devenait trop incontrôlable.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle semblait tellement fragile, tellement désespérée. Comment lui résister ? Avec elle, il avait la sensation d'être utile. Et en plus, elle prenait soin de lui. Que demander de plus ? Non, il ne fallait pas penser comme ça ! Non, il valait mieux se dire que c'était une sirène, belle mais insaisissable, envoûtante mais dangereuse.

Elle lui cachait quelque chose, Jack en avait maintenant la certitude. Mais il ne savait dire quoi. Elle excellait dans cet art et il n'arrivait pas à la percer à jour. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Seulement, avec Vicky, il fallait attendre : attendre qu'elle soit en confiance et qu'elle se livre.

Soudain, il la vit fixer un point dans le ciel et pousser un cri de surprise. Que venait-elle de voir ? Jack essaya de regarder dans la même direction et vit un jeune goéland tournoyer parmi les nuages. Se rapprochaient-ils de la Terre ? Quelque chose semblait étrange. Les goélands volaient toujours en bande, mais celui-ci était seul. Jack essaya de comprendre pourquoi Vicky semblait terrifiée en observant l'oiseau mais il n'eut pas ce loisir car il disparut à l'horizon.

La séance suivante ne lui plut guère. L'Irlandais venait encore parler à Vicky. Il semblait inquiet lui aussi. Jack devait détourner le regard. Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, malgré ses avertissements. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. C'était mieux ainsi. Les yeux fixes, droits devant, la tête haute, Jack admira l'océan. Pourtant quelques secondes, il entendit Vicky criait un 'Non' bruyant avant de tourner les talons et de repartir dans la cabine.

Intéressant…

Xxx

Victoria claqua la porte de toutes ses forces. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante. N'ayant pas dormi de la nuit, les forces lui manquaient, mais en plus, elle était encore apeurée. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de retourner sur le pont, mais le besoin de respirer l'air marin avait été plus fort. Quelle erreur !

Elle savait que ça allait arriver, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi tôt. Elle avait vu l'oiseau, ce stupide volatile de mauvaise augure. Un faucon ! Ce n'était pas possible. Victoria n'était pas la seule à l'avoir vu, Sacha aussi. Et bien sûr, il était revenu à la charge lui demandant de parler avec Jack.

Seulement, comment faire ? Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas où ça la mènerait si elle le faisait. Elle avait peur de sa réaction s'il connaissait la vérité. Elle devrait lui expliquer tellement de choses.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas la menèrent jusque la chambre, là où elle s'écroula sur le lit. S'allongeant sans douceur, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir. Elle en avait trop besoin. Pour aider, elle descendit la moitié d'une bouteille de rhum quasiment cul sec. La chaleur de l'alcool parcourut son corps alors que la somnolence l'emportait doucement. Le sommeil vint sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Des rêves, trop de rêves qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Le sang, des obstacles, la mort… Elle devait se réveiller, mais la difficulté de la réalité la maintenait dans un sommeil paradoxal. Le Faucon ! Comment cet oiseau était-il devenu signe de danger ? Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas le nommer.

En sueur, elle réussit enfin à se réveiller. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et Victoria ne sut dire l'heure qu'il était. En regardant par la vitre, elle remarqua que le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon. Le matin allait arriver. Une autre journée en perspective ! Elle avait dormi un jour entier.

Encore ensommeillée, elle se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet. Bon sang ! C'était un carnage. Entre sa plaie à la tempe qui formait de plus en plus une vilaine cicatrice et ses cheveux en bataille, elle ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Tentant de faire de son mieux à la lueur d'une bougie, elle se recoiffa comme elle put. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait mieux à parler à Jack ainsi ? Franchement, quelle idiote ! Quelle drôle d'idée !

Soupirant, elle retourna sur le lit et parcourut pour la énième fois le même livre, en attendant que le jour se lève totalement. Dans le salon, il n'y avait aucun bruit et elle ne savait pas dire si Jack dormait ou pas.

La nuit précédente, Victoria avait entendu le Capitaine tourner en rond dans toute la salle. Le connaissant, il devait encore ressasser l'épisode du baiser. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas en reste non plus. C'était une des raisons qui l'avaient tenues éveillée. Elle était encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées et le temps défila à une vitesse folle.

Quand elle revint sur Terre, le soleil montait doucement dans le ciel, éclairant la chambre de ses rayons. Victoria devait prendre une décision et rapidement. Et honnêtement, le choix n'était pas varié. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit enfin de la chambre pour trouver Jack endormi sur son fauteuil, une fois de plus, entouré de bouteilles de rhum. Malgré tout, le cœur de Victoria manqua un battement. Il semblait tellement serein. Oh ! Non ! Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, et elle ne pourrait jamais le faire…

Elle l'étudia, comme souvent quand elle en avait le loisir. Il n'était pas dans les standards de beauté, pour sûr, mais allons, c'était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Victoria l'observa inlassablement avant de ressaisir. Non ! Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle poussa un petit cri d'exclamation quand elle remarqua que le capitaine l'épiait également. Elle tenta de calmer son cœur alors que Jack l'observait le regard fermé. Retenant sa respiration, elle demanda dans un murmure :

« Comment vont tes ecchymoses ? »

« Bien… » Lâcha-t-il, sans la quitter du regard.

Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait parler à Jack et lui demander son aide. Sans vraiment contrôler ses pensées, elle avoua enfin :

« Jack, il faut que je te parle… »

Contre toute attente, il se leva brusquement et s'approcha, soudain intéressé. Elle respira difficilement alors qu'il susurrait :

« Je t'écoute, princesse… »

Mal à l'aise, elle tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle essaye quelque chose avant. Déglutissant, elle murmura d'un ton volontaire malgré tout :

« Où est l'émeraude que tu m'as volé ? »

Jack écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise avant de se ressaisir et de répondre :

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De l'émeraude que tu as pris avant de me laisser à Londres. S'il te plaît, Jack, dis-moi que l'as encore ? »

Le capitaine soupira légèrement, ne sachant certainement pas quoi répondre, puis plissa les paupières avant de retourner à sa place. Une bouteille à la main, il se cala confortablement au fond et but une gorgée de rhum, attendant la suite. Victoria patientait également. Elle avait besoin de cette réponse. C'était insupportable. Soudain, il s'exclama :

« Et pourquoi cela attire-t-il ton intérêt aussi soudainement ? Est-ce si important que j'ai en possession cette pierre ? »

Victoria le fixa dépitée. Pour une fois, ne pouvait-il pas être clair ?

Xxx

Jack ne quitta pas Vicky du regard. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de cette émeraude maintenant ? Il essayait de comprendre, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était juste une pierre sans importance, précieuse certes, mais sans valeur. Juste un petit larcin de plus à son palmarès.

Et d'abord, comment savait-elle que c'était lui qui l'avait ? Elle n'avait aucune preuve et elle n'en aurait jamais. Patiemment, il attendit une réponse à sa question. Soudain, il la vit se mettre à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre, sans doute pour contrôler son mécontentement. Soudain, les épaules abaissées, elle soupira et reprit :

« Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas m'en vouloir. »

« Tu n'es pas très claire, ma chère princesse ! » Souffla Jack.

« S'il te plait, Jack … »

Jack l'observa avec attention entre ses yeux plissés. Il pouvait avoir de la patience, mais il brûlait de savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Il savait qu'elle mentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à la faire parler. Et pour une fois, elle était sur le point de le faire, sans qu'il ait eu à demander quoique ce soit. Elle commença à tourner en rond, cherchant certainement les bons mots. Soupirant encore, elle s'arrêta dans le milieu de la pièce, lança un regard au capitaine avant d'avouer :

« Je .. hum… je sais… Je sais pourquoi Chartier est après moi… »

Elle ne le regardait pas et semblait bouleversée. D'un geste rapide, Jack se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Il murmura :

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis réellement curieux de savoir. »

Elle était réellement mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment amener la chose, Jack le sentait. Pourtant, maintenant, elle était lancée et elle avait plutôt intérêt à finir. Il attendait toujours une réponse, mais elle se terrait maintenant dans un mutisme intolérable. Elle se contrôla à nouveau et fit le tour de la cabine avant de reprendre :

« Chartier est … hum… a… »

Malheureusement, cette phrase ne connut pas de fin. Car en effet, ce fut précisément à ce moment qu'on entendit un coup de canon retentir et le bruit du boulet qui coulait au fond de l'océan, ayant manqué sa cible. L'agitation fut la plus totale, tous les pirates se préparant à l'attaque, hurlant des ordres, des mots ou des phrases incompréhensibles à travers tout le Pearl. La seule chose que Jack put saisir fut :

« L'Epervier nous attaque ! »

Vicky se tut instantanément et son regard fut parcouru d'une pure panique. Jack espérait toujours avoir la suite mais de toute évidence, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite. A la place, il entendit la jeune fille se mettre à pester et à courir vers le pont. Il la rattrapa de justesse et lui ordonna :

« Tu restes ici et prépare bien ce que tu vas me dire, on en reparlera, princesse ! »

Elle acquiesça faiblement et sans plus attendre, il partit rejoindre son équipage. Ils étaient en train de préparer la riposte. Une grande majorité se trouvait déjà dans les cales, armant les canons alors que d'autres se précipitaient sur leurs armes. Le navire de Chartier se rapprochait dangereusement du Pearl, toute voile dehors.

Jack ordonna à ses hommes de se mettre en place et d'être prêts à tirer. Encore un peu de patience et l'Epervier était à portée des canons ! Le capitaine se préparait à l'affrontement. Mais quelque chose attira son attention sur la gauche. En effet, un autre navire arrivait à grande vitesse, droit sur eux, les canons prêts à faire feu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Tous les pirates attendaient les ordres de leur capitaine, mais ce petit imprévu perturba Jack au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas normal, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Chartier n'avait pas encore ordonné de faire feu et ce nouveau navire ne tirait pas non plus. Gibbs le rejoignit et interrogea :

« Capitaine ? On attend vos ordres ! »

Non, définitivement, quelque chose clochait. Mais bon, quitte à faire bonne figure, Jack hurla 'Feu !' à travers tout le navire. Cependant, il entendit en même temps :

« Sparrow, je serais toi, je n'y penserais même pas… Deux contre un, tu n'as aucune chance. Ta précieuse perle sombrera au fond de l'océan avant même que tu aies le temps de bouger le petit doigt. »

Jack tourna la tête et vit Chartier se tenir sur le pont, une main sur son épée et l'autre s'agrippant à une corde. Jack l'observa les yeux plissés avant de rétorquer :

« Si ça ne sert à rien, pourquoi avoir déclencher les hostilités dans ce cas ? »

« Pour attirer ton attention… Et ça a plutôt bien fonctionné ! »

L'homme était grand et élancé. Mais alors que Jack s'attendait à voir un pirate à l'hygiène douteuse et à la dégaine débraillée, il s'avéra que Chartier était parfaitement habillé, comme un bourgeois. Son sourire était dentelé. Alors c'était lui la nouvelle terreur des océans ?

Le temps que Jack détaille le pirate, l'autre navire les avait rejoint, enserrant le Pearl dans un étau de bateaux. Ca n'était pas bon du tout et à contrecoeur, le capitaine dut reconnaître que Chartier avait raison, l'attaque était une mauvaise idée. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Deux pirates travaillant ensemble ?

« Tu vois, Sparrow, tu n'as aucune chance. Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Estime toi heureux, je ne suis pas d'humeur belligérante. »

« J'en suis ravi… » Nargua Jack.

Au moins, son navire était à l'abri pour l'instant. Finalement, peut-être que les rumeurs sur Chartier n'étaient justement que des rumeurs. Soudain, le regard du pirate dévia vers la cabine. Jack regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que Vicky venait de les rejoindre. Bon sang ! Ne pouvait-elle pas obéir aux ordres, pour une fois ? Chartier était après elle et elle se montrait ainsi. C'était purement inconscient.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit un pas sur le côté et se mit entre Chartier et Vicky, geste protecteur involontaire. Il fallait garder l'œil ouvert. Chartier ordonna que l'on relie les deux navires grâce à une planche et en une seconde, il rejoignit Jack et Vicky.

Soudain, Jack comprit d'où venaient toutes les rumeurs. Chartier le fixait et là dans ce regard, on pouvait y lire toute la folie meurtrière du pirate. Il avait soif de sang, c'était ce qu'il devait aimer par-dessus tout. Il se plaça face à Jack et avec un sourire diabolique, il reprit :

« Je suis honoré de te rencontrer Jack Sparrow. »

« Il manque un Capitaine quelque part… »

« Mégalo à souhait, comme le veut la légende. » Ironisa le monstre.

« C'est ce qu'on dit de toi aussi, Chartier. Enfin, d'autres paroles ont été prononcées à ton sujet, mais de manière générale, c'est ton machiavélisme qui ressort. Au choix, je prends le narcissisme. »

Aucune réponse, mais un rire à faire froid dans le dos, sortit de la bouche du pirate. Jack observa autour de lui et se mit à rire également, pour accompagner Chartier. Le Pearl fut pendant ce temps envahi par l'équipage de l'autre navire, l'Epicea, apparemment. Le capitaine apparut enfin, se postant au côté de Chartier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux maintenant ? »

« C'est une excellente question ! » Répliqua Chartier tout en s'approchant encore plus, puis tournant son regard vers Vicky : « Vicky, ma chère, à ton avis ? »

Jack tourna la tête lentement vers elle. Elle avança d'un pas et se posta au côté de Jack qui ne la quittait plus des yeux. Pourquoi aurait-elle la réponse ? Vicky gardait le regard obstinément baissé vers le pont. Que se passait-il ?

« On s'en moque de son avis, à cette pimbêche ! Faut les couler quand même ! » Hurla une voix de jeune femme. « Pas de témoins, c'est la règle ! »

Une jeune femme noire sortit de nulle part et rejoignit le duo de capitaines. Secouant ses dreads sous son bandeau, elle fixa Vicky avec un regard meurtrier. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille le lui rendit. Jack avait l'étrange sensation d'être pris dans une sorte de toile sans queue ni tête. Et ça, c'était une sensation qu'il détestait. Il ne contrôlait rien.

« Ada, voyons, laisse lui au moins ce choix ! »

« Tu m'avais promis : pas de sang ! » Lâcha finalement Vicky.

« Si on les coule, il n'y aura pas de sang ! » Insista la dénommée Ada.

Jack tourna la tête vers Vicky. Promis ? Promis quoi ? Doucement, il commençait à comprendre et la vérité était difficile à accepter. Toutes les pièces se mirent en place dans son esprit et ce fut douloureux. Comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il comprit que Vicky l'avait trahi…

Xxx

Victoria observait le désastre qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Elle avait trop attendu et Chartier l'avait prise de court. Maintenant, elle se trouvait face à des évidences difficiles à accepter. Elle ne voulait pas que Jack le découvre ainsi. Seulement, elle n'avait plus le choix. Faire couler les navires était un petit plaisir pour le pirate et si elle ne faisait rien, c'était ce qui allait se produire. D'autant plus que cette garce d'Adama insistait.

Tournant les yeux vers Jack, elle réalisa qu'il venait de comprendre. Et le regard qu'il lui envoya lui brisa le cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire la vérité, à cause de sa lâcheté, et maintenant, il imaginait des choses. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Sacha qui avait eu l'esprit d'aller se déguiser. Chartier ne devait pas le reconnaître, c'était impératif ! D'ailleurs, son ami s'avança d'un pas, afin de se faire remarquer. Effet réussi ! Chartier le fixa un instant, le sourire fou. Puis d'un coup, mauvais comme il était, le pirate susurra dangereusement :

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience, Vicky, tu le sais ! Ton choix ? »

Victoria soupira et choisit de dire la vérité, en espérant réussir son coup. Après un regard entendu avec Sacha, elle avoua :

« Tu m'avais promis pas de sang. J'attends de toi que tu tiennes cette promesse. »

« Tiens donc ! »

Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Chartier entrait dans une colère noire mais tentait de la contrôler. Respirant de manière saccadée, il fusilla du regard la jeune fille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ajouta :

« Tu peux les faire prisonniers. Imagine : capturer le grand capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et ajoutez à ta flotte, enfin, votre flotte avec Leduc, le Black Pearl. Tu pourrais nommer quelqu'un qui t'es dévoué. Comme la petite fouine qui tu as envoyé sur le Pearl pour me surveiller… »

Elle avait craché ça en espérant être convaincante. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne actrice que Sacha, qui était la petite fouine. Pourvu que ça fonctionne ! Elle lança un autre regard vers Jack qui la fixait le regard… blessé ? Vraiment ?

Chartier sembla étudier la question. Elle savait qu'elle avait visé juste. Agrandir sa 'flotte' comme il l'appelait et avoir Jack en prisonnier, c'était vraiment tentant. Croisant les doigts, Victoria réfléchissait en même temps à la suite. Il y avait quelques petits changements, mais ça pouvait marcher. Non ! Ca devait marcher !

« Alex ? » Lança enfin Chartier en s'adressant à Sacha. « Te sens-tu capable de commander le Black Pearl et d'obéir à mes ordres ? »

« Bien sûr, Capitaine, aucun problème. »

Chartier sembla satisfait de la réponse. Il ordonna à trois de ses pirates de rejoindre le Pearl en tant qu'équipage. Victoria soupira. Touché ! Elle avait encore une chance.

Le pirate ordonna par la suite de faire prisonnier le Capitaine Jack et son équipage. Victoria les observa faire tout en essayant de capter le regard de Jack. Elle devait essayer de lui faire comprendre, de s'excuser, de le supplier de lui faire confiance. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça ne serait pas une tâche aisée. Il avait sa fierté et elle pouvait le comprendre. Ne pas craquer ! Malgré tout, une simple larme coula le long de sa joue. Quel désastre !

Chartier révéla enfin son vrai visage. Sans douceur, il attrapa le poignet de Victoria et la traîna derrière lui. Elle tenta de ne pas tomber mais réussit malgré tout à lancer un regard vers Sacha.

Alors qu'elle se laissait emporter, elle observa la scène. Les pirates de Leduc retournaient sur l'Epicea, l'équipage de Chartier emmenait celui du Pearl. Jack ne la regarda même pas. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer ! Malgré tout, elle était terrifiée et était à la limite de prier pour que tout se passe bien.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: Oula ! Vicky aurait trhai Jack, not possible ! **

**Reviews or not reviews?**

**A bientôt**


	11. Vrai visage

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas publié pour cette fiction, et en fait, y'a eu tellement de bouleversements dans ma vie que je l'avais laissé de côté. Vous m'en voulez pas ?**

**Merci à _Altair-Eizo-Two_ Assassins pour ta review! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Sun_ : Quel enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à tes questions, ça fait parti du suspens lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

**Vrai visage.**

Le cachot était froid et humide. En dessous du niveau de la mer, on ne pouvait pas espérer quelque chose d'autre. Mais Jack s'en moquait royalement. Il avait beau se concentrer, c'était comme si son esprit ne voulait plus fonctionner normalement.

Vicky, sa Vicky ! Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? L'avait-elle volontairement emmené vers ce traquenard ? Etrangement, certaines choses devenaient plus claires.

Et ce Sacha, quel petit traître ! Il avait réussi son coup, non seulement il avait berné Jack mais également Vicky. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans ce guêpier ? Jack ne savait le dire, hormis peut-être pour les beaux yeux de sa princesse.

Rien que de penser au mot 'princesse', il sentait comme un pincement quelque part dans son estomac. C'était presque douloureux. Et il avait presque peur d'expliquer la raison de cette peine.

Il avait à peine remarqué la présence d'Elizabeth et de son fils dans les cachots, tellement il se cachait sous son tricorne. Ironiquement, il pensa qu'il avait tenu sa promesse, il avait retrouvé la sœur. Mais à quel prix ?

« Jack, dis-moi que tu as un plan pour nous sortir d'ici ? » Interpella Gibbs. « Jack ? »

Mais le capitaine ne répondit pas. Il était comme pris dans un univers alternatif où rien de tout ça n'était possible. Jamais sa Vicky n'aurait fait ça, ne lui aurait fait ça… Elle qui était si douce, si naïve… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il se sentait tellement bouleversé ? Il lui avait fait confiance et voilà comment elle le remerciait ? Pour autant, il n'était pas encore mort. Elle avait négocié sa capture. Pourquoi ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda la voix d'Elizabeth. « Où est ma sœur ? »

« Cette traîtresse ! » S'énerva Gibbs. « C'est à cause d'elle si on est ici ! »

« C'est impossible, jamais elle ne ferait ça… »

« Vraiment ?! Elle a comploté avec Chartier. Elle nous a tous menti, et maintenant, elle est tranquillement en train de siroter une bouteille de rhum avec ce pirate. Qui sait ce qu'ils sont en train de faire d'ailleurs ? Il doit l'avoir mis dans son lit depuis longtemps maintenant. »

Cette simple phrase blessa Jack plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Et si elle couchait vraiment avec Chartier ? Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher ! Il était le seul à avoir ce privilège. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Sa haine envers Chartier s'amplifia encore plus. Mais et si Gibbs avait raison ?

Une simple larme coula sur la joue de Jack alors qu'il ressassait encore et encore tout ça …

Xxx

Chartier était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, Ada à ses côtés. Il semblait tellement calme d'apparence, mais en fait, il était juste insensible. Sans cœur. Et surtout prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Victoria le savait et elle craignait les questions qu'il pourrait lui poser.

Elle avait peur, tout simplement de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, car elle savait que les réponses qu'elle pouvait lui donner ne lui plairaient pas. Debout dans un coin, elle tentait de se faire aussi petite que possible. Pourtant les yeux de Chartier ne la quittaient pas et attendaient patiemment le moindre mouvement de sa part.

« Ma chère Vicky, ne sois pas si silencieuse. Tu es toujours la bienvenue à bord voyons ! »

Comment était-il possible qu'il y ait un tel décalage entre ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il dégageait ? Il continua cordialement devant le mutisme de la jeune fille :

« J'ai tenu ma parole, pas de sang. Mais la vraie question est : as-tu tenu ta parole ? Où est l'émeraude ? »

La voilà la question tant redoutée. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle frissonna sensiblement quand soudain, elle le vit se lever et marcher à grands pas vers elle. Sans attendre, il lui attrapa le poignet gauche et réitéra en serrant les dents :

« Où est l'émeraude ? »

Il commençait à perdre patience, elle le voyait et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Baissant le regard, elle tourna toute sorte de réponses dans sa tête.

« Alors ? » Susurra-t-il.

« Je … je … je ne sais pas… »

Soudain, elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son bras gauche. D'un geste habile et rapide, Chartier la retourna et la colla contre le mur, le poignet complètement retourné dans une position anormale mais surtout douloureuse. Il exerça une petite pression et Victoria retint le cri de douleur qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. A son oreille, Chartier questionna :

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? »

Victoria ne tenta pas de lutter contre la force du pirate et bafouilla :

« Je… Je l'ai cherché sur tout le Pearl… Sparrow l'a caché… et … je ne sais pas où…. »

Des larmes de douleur perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais Chartier ne s'arrêta pas là. Il augmenta la pression sur le bras gauche de Victoria et elle entendit un petit craquement. Il venait de lui casser le poignet mais la pression ne s'arrêta pas et remonta tout le long du bras jusque l'épaule. Victoria serra les dents.

« Tu n'as pas respecté ta part du marché. » Articula Chartier, son souffle se propageant sur sa nuque. « Es-tu certaine que ce cher Sparrow possède encore cette pierre ? »

Victoria acquiesça faiblement, à bout de nerfs. Elle n'était pas sûre de cette affirmation, Jack ne lui ayant pas affirmé qu'il l'avait encore, mais c'était un des seuls moyens de s'en sortir. Cette réponse parut satisfaire Chartier, qui relâcha la pression. D'un geste brusque, il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

Elle ne s'attendit pas à la suite et reçut la gifle en pleine figure, si bien qu'elle vacilla et s'effondra sur le parquet. Elle ne chercha même pas à se rattraper et s'écroula de tout son long. Comme il l'avait fait à l'époque, elle sentit une nouvelle douleur au niveau de l'abdomen alors que Chartier lâchait en colère :

« Tu m'as déçue Vicky ! Une simple mission pourtant. Trouver une fichue pierre, je pensais que c'était dans tes moyens… J'espère pour toi que Sparrow a bien cette pierre en sa possession ! »

Victoria ne voulait pas céder, jamais elle ne laissa les larmes couler, jamais elle ne gémit de douleur, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. C'était Jack qui lui avait appris ça… Jack ! Elle devait le voir… Elle devait le rassurer et lui faire comprendre. Perdue dans son monde imaginaire, elle se retint d'hurler sous le coup de la peine quand Chartier l'attrapa par le poignet gauche et la traîna brutalement derrière lui jusqu'au pont. Sans douceur, il la jeta sur son épaule et traversa le navire à grands pas avant de la larguer dans le placard à balais et de l'enfermer à double tour.

Seulement à ce moment là, elle se recroquevilla et laissa les larmes couler. De douleur, de colère, d'humiliation…

Xxx

Dans les cachots, Jack n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. Il avait écouté Elizabeth et Gibbs se chamailler encore et encore au sujet de Vicky. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait le courage de tenter une de ses grandes échappées belles. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était totalement amorphe.

Il ne sut combien de jours passèrent dans ce cachot. Il ne cherchait même pas à le savoir. Il préférait s'enterrer dans ce mutisme, là au moins, il ne ressentait rien et il pouvait oublier cette pique qui se loger quelque part en lui.

Il était au moins satisfait, il n'entendait plus le nom de Vicky dans la cellule et ça, c'était un soulagement. Les autres pirates ne prenaient même pas la peine de venir les voir. Depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait même pas mangé, non pas qu'il ait faim, mais c'était au moins une manière de traiter les prisonniers. Et personne n'était venu se vanter d'avoir capturer le capitaine Jack Sparrow !

Pourtant ce soir là, un bruit de clé se fit entendre. Puis des pas dans l'escalier. Jack ne prit pas la peine de lever le regard, encore un pirate qui apportait un bout de pain rassis. Cependant, ce fut quand il entendit Gibbs renifler avec dédain et cracher :

« Tu viens voir ton chef d'œuvre… »

Jack releva son chapeau et vit Vicky se tenir devant lui, l'air tout penaud et paniqué. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir. C'était encore pénible. Elizabeth ne put se retenir :

« Vicky, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que Gibbs a raconté ? Tu les as trahis ? »

Cependant, Vicky ne répondit pas. Elle fixait Jack inlassablement. Elle lança juste un petit 'Ca va…' avant de s'adresser à Jack :

« Jack, s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle… »

« Pourquoi voudrait-il te parler après ce que tu as fais ? » Cracha Gibbs.

« Jack, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. »

« Te faire confiance ? » Répondit encore une fois Gibbs.

Vicky s'accrocha d'une main au barreau et lâcha dans un gémissement plaintif :

« Jack… »

Il leva enfin les yeux et la fixa le regard blessé. Doucement, il se remit debout et fit un pas vers elle. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de déverser sa colère et sa douleur sur elle, mais il se contrôla et répliqua avec acidité :

« Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? »

« Pour ta survie, celle de ton équipage et du Pearl ! »

« Et cela nécessite ma confiance ? »

Vicky soupira bruyamment. Elle semblait totalement perdue et désespérée et Jack dut lutter contre l'envie de la réconforter. Il la dévisagea et remarqua un léger bleu sur sa joue. Que s'était-il passé ? Et si au final … ?

« Ecoute moi, que tu aies cette émeraude ou non, ne le montre pas. Chartier ne doit jamais savoir où elle est. C'est ton seul moyen de négociation ! S'il te plait, ne lui dis rien, je t'en supplie. »

Elle s'accrochait à ce barreau comme si c'était le seul moyen pour elle de tenir debout. Jack réfléchissait : pourquoi cette pierre était-elle si importante ? Alors c'était ça que Chartier voulait tant. A demi mot, il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de l'écouter, même s'il ne le lui confirmerait pas, par fierté certainement…

Jack ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle ne cessait de jeter un œil vers la porte, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Et si elle avait réellement de gros problèmes ? Et si elle faisait tout ça pour sauver sa vie et la sienne par la même occasion ? Se serait-il trompé à ce point ? Elle n'était pas du genre à trahir. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour avoir fait ça.

Doucement, Jack commença à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Peut-être que…

« Vicky, que se passe-t-il ? » Intervint Elizabeth tout en saisissant sa sœur par le poignet.

La réaction de Vicky fut assez claire. Elle grinça des dents et se recula vivement. Jack l'observa se tenir le poignet et le massait légèrement. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il murmura :

« Que t'a-t-il fait, princesse ? »

« Rien de grave, ça se soigne… Dis moi que tu vas faire ce que je t'ai dit, s'il plaît Jack ? »

« J'vais y réfléchir… » Soupira-t-il.

Xxx

Victoria soupira de satisfaction. Elle connaissait Jack et elle savait, sentait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas regagner sa confiance aussi facilement, il allait l'aider, encore une fois.

Inconsciemment, elle jeta un coup dans le cachot. Seuls Lizzie et Will étaient présents en dehors de l'équipage du Pearl. En un sens, ça la soulageait…

Elle n'avait pas plus beaucoup de temps et maintenant qu'elle savait que Jack était de son côté, elle devait sortir d'ici et rapidement. Elle fixa Jack et s'imprégna de son image. Elle n'avait réussi à faire taire ses sentiments pour lui et elle était prête à beaucoup de choses pour lui.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça… Mais maintenant, elle devait s'adapter et réagir vite. Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours des ressources et la belladone fonctionnait toujours aussi bien. Surtout des pirates qui passaient leur temps à boire. Elle murmura le regard tendre :

« Merci, Jack ! »

Puis elle se dépêcha de remonter sur le pont. Sans un bruit, elle retourna dans la cabine de Chartier et déposa la clé de la cellule avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Armée d'une petite bougie, elle alla à l'avant du bateau et fit comme prévu. Trois fois elle alluma la bougie et l'éteignit avant de jeter l'objet dans la mer.

« Alors, ta petite visite dans les cachots fut fructueuse ? J'espère pour toi que Sparrow t'a donné l'émeraude ? » Susurra la voix d'Ada, cette sale peste vicieuse.

Et dire qu'elles avaient été amies à une époque, juste avant que cette peste ne les trahisse et ne les vende à Chartier.

« Voyons, Vicky, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je se sentirais pas l'odeur de la belladone. Je t'ai appris ce tour, tu te souviens ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, comme je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie… Tellement de rancune… Alors, l'émeraude ? »

« Sparrow ne m'a rien dit ! Il est resté muet comme une tombe, si tu veux tout savoir ! » Mentit Victoria.

Ada ne sembla satisfaite de la réponse. Elle savait beaucoup trop de choses sur Victoria pour savoir quand elle mentait. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et cracha :

« Tu peux mieux faire que ça, Vic ! Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, tu protèges ton Jack chéri, mais ça ne marchera pas indéfiniment… »

« Laisse le en dehors de ça… Tu m'entends ? » S'écria Victoria.

« Ca, ça sera à Chartier d'en décider. »

Puis avec un rire malsain, elle retourna dans la cabine, laissant Victoria seule sur le pont. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle retourna dans le placard à balais et attendit sans un bruit que le jour se lève. Elle avait bien vu où ils se trouvaient et demain, ils seraient arrivés.

Le soleil passa en dessous de la porte et Victoria ne broncha pas. Elle était épuisée par tout ça mais elle devait tenir le coup. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Chartier l'attrapa par les cheveux afin de la tirer sur le pont. Elle suivit sans réagir et attendit la suite.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que l'Epicéa avait jeté l'ancre et que la passerelle rejoignait les terres. Chartier la regarda avec des yeux vicieux et lâcha :

« Ne tente rien d'audacieux… Sinon… »

Le pirate claqua des doigts et un colosse arrive des cachots, poussant Jack à coups d'épaule vers eux.

Non ! Pas ça ! Hurla-t-elle en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Chartier observa la réaction de la jeune femme, mais elle garda la tête haute et serra les dents alors que le pirate ajoutait :

« Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne nous ferait pas de mal. De plus, c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour moi. Jack a la pierre et il pourra nous assurer ton soutien et ta dévotion la plus totale. Sparrow testera chacune de tes indications…. Alors pas de coups fourrés, ma chère Vic ! »

Chartier la tenait, elle était pieds et poings liés…

* * *

**Et voilà, Chartier est un vrai méchant et il sait trouver les points faibles de gens ! **

**La suite bientôt **

**Review? **

**Fire**


	12. Lonely Island

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais, fini d'aujourd'hui ! **

**Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue sur cette île déserte! Oserez vous affronter la jungle et tous ses secrets? **

**Au passage, merci à Naouko de toujors prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire! J'aime !**

* * *

**Ophe83 : Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise! Et ta review m'a vraiment touché, j'essaie vraiment d'être cohérente dans l'histoire (ce qui n'est pas toujours facile vu que mon esprit tordu a pondu une histoire très tordue) En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

* * *

**Lonely Island**

Elle venait à peine de poser le pied sur le sable, que Victoria savait déjà que l'aventure serait périlleuse. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle était terrifiée, d'autant plus que Chartier avait encore trouvé un autre point faible. Elle ne pouvait être aussi facile à coincer. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé, mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de la prendre à son propre piège.

Tournant le regard derrière elle, Victoria observa Jack descendre du navire, un marin le menaçant de son épée. Au moindre faux pas, il serait transpercé par la lame. Quel désastre ! Jamais Jack n'aurait du se retrouver là.

Il aurait dû lui donner la pierre et elle serait descendue du Pearl un peu plus tard. Mais non, ce n'était jamais aussi simple. Il fallait toujours qu'il y ait des complications. Et Victoria ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait mener Chartier jusqu'à la salle aux trésors et advienne que pourra.

Elle était épuisée de toujours devoir prévoir un nouveau plan. Peut-être que pour une fois, si elle suivait son instinct, elle s'en sortirait. Elle avait tellement essayé d'avoir un coup d'avance et maintenant, elle était pied du mur. Qui sait ? Si elle laissait faire les choses… ça pourrait peut-être marcher. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Quelques pirates descendirent aussi à la suite de Chartier et de cette peste d'Ada. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, juste cinq personnes de l'équipage. Mais c'était bien assez pour le tuer en un seul mouvement. L'équipage du capitaine était tout aussi fou et dangereux que leur chef. Terrifiant ! Victoria retint un frisson en songeant à ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire à Jack ou même à elle-même.

Elle tenta de réprimer un soupir et observa la jungle qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était immense. Elle savait qu'en théorie, elle connaissait la route, mais en pratique c'était autre chose. Il était clair qu'il existait des indices menant à la cité, mais elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de les retrouver. Ca ne plairait pas à Chartier si ça arrivait. Elle se devait de faire de son mieux. Pour Jack, pour elle et pour tout le monde impliqué dans cette histoire.

Victoria observa les autres se rapprocher d'elle. Son regard se posa naturellement sur Jack. Comme à son habitude, il était imperturbable. L'air toujours aussi décontracté, il titubait sur la plage, observant d'un œil perçant les alentours. Le pirate derrière lui, le poussa légèrement et Jack râla. Ce n'était pas une manière de traiter un capitaine, hurla-t-il. Malgré la situation dramatique, Victoria ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en se massant son poignet douloureux.

Elle avait souvent essayé de lui ressembler, à ce capitaine pirate. Toujours sûr de lui, c'était comme si il ne craignait rien ni personne. Il s'en sortait toujours, par n'importe quelle situation. Il faisait face, parfois, il fuyait, mais il s'en sortait toujours. Il était tellement malin qu'il avait toujours un coup d'avance. Victoria aurait tellement aimé pouvoir en faire autant. Mais elle avait beau gardé la tête haute, à l'intérieur, elle était terrifiée et déprimée. Tous les coups qu'elle avait tenté de prévoir avaient échoué. Et ça n'avait été qu'en empirant. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait. Mais elle ne craquerait pas pour autant. Elle tiendrait le coup, encore et encore, malgré l'épuisement qu'elle ressentait.

Chartier avança vers elle, le sourire machiavélique. Tous les autres pirates suivirent, le colosse forçant Jack à marcher. Il ne broncha pas cette fois ci et suivit le troupeau. Victoria regarda la bande de pirates se déplacer comme des moutons sur la plage alors que Chartier cracha avec un immense sourire :

« Bien, ma chère Vicky, à toi de jouer ! Au moindre faux pas, ce cher Jack en fera les frais. Je n'ai jamais été convaincu qu'un homme ait besoin de tous ces doigts… »

Victoria frissonna, elle savait très bien qu'il était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Tuer n'était pas le petit plaisir de Chartier, mais belle et bien la torture sous toutes ses formes. C'était ce qui le rendait si dangereux et craint sur les océans entiers. Victoria n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer faiblement. Le pirate reprit :

« Parfait, je suis tellement ravi de cette coopération. Alors, ma petit Vicky, montre nous le chemin ! »

Victoria regarda autour d'elle. En toute honnêteté, elle ne savait pas où elle devait aller. C'était juste abstrait dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas de direction précise. Relevant la tête fièrement, elle décida de bluffer, tout en croisant les doigts. Si jamais elle se trompait, Jack allait en baver. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. D'un pas conquérant, elle avança vers la jungle devant elle…

Xxx

Jack avançait d'un pas rapide dans la jungle, suivant les autres pirates. Il n'avait pas réellement compris au départ la raison de sa présence. Un colosse était venu le chercher le matin dans la cellule. Assez rapidement, il avait réalisé que le navire venait d'accoster. Puis, sans douceur, on l'avait fait descendre de l'Epicéa.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans cette jungle à suivre tout ce troupeau de pirates, mené par Vicky. De loin, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, et il sentait au pus profond qu'il pouvait lui accorder ça. Elle n'était pas normale, en présence de ce monstre de Chartier. Elle jouait un rôle, il pouvait le dire.

Elle était forte, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'elle. Jamais il ne l'avouerait cependant. Elle menait les pirates, la tête haute et avec une volonté de fer. Chartier lui faisait plus ou moins confiance, certainement avec tous les moyens de pression qu'il avait sur elle.

Puis il réalisa. Sa présence dans cette jungle n'était pas innocente, il était un moyen de pression supplémentaire. Vicky ne laisserait rien lui arriver, elle l'avait déjà prouvé en empêchant le pirate de le tuer. Et maintenant, elle devait le guider jusque la cité perdue, pour sauver la vie du capitaine Jack Sparrow. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle supporter tout ça sans broncher ?

Une nouvelle fois, le colosse derrière lui le poussait avec violence si bien que Jack trébucha légèrement. Il ne releva pas. Du coin de l'œil, il cherchait un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Tout en intégrant Vicky dans le plan. Mais il ne trouvait rien. Aucune échappatoire ! Par dépit, il décida de suivre tout simplement en attendant de voir la suite. Il allait trouver quelque chose, c'était certain.

La jungle était assez dense, obscure. Jack suivait la marche, toujours en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire mordre par un serpent en plus. Ils se retrouvaient assez souvent avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Ca faisait tellement de temps que Jack n'était pas parti à la recherche d'un grand trésor et jamais il ne serait imaginé ici dans cette jungle à la poursuite de la cité perdue.

Cette pensée ramena une nouvelle son regard vers Vicky. Savait-elle seulement où elle allait ? Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle à ce moment précis. La tête haute, le corps bien droit et assez tendu, elle marchait avec quelques difficultés. Jack ne savait pas ce que Chartier lui avait fait, mais elle devait le supporter en serrant les dents. Pourtant, jamais elle ne baissait les bras. Elle regardait toute la jungle, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il ne savait dire quoi, mais ça devait être important.

Doucement, la petite troupe traversa une bonne partie de la jungle, sans rien voir d'autre que des arbres, des araignées et autres oiseaux. Chartier suivait Vicky sans broncher. Les autres pirates marchaient sans un mot, talonnant docilement leur capitaine. Et Jack dans toute cette histoire cherchait encore une échappatoire qui n'arrivait pas. Il était bloqué et cette sensation d'être prisonnier était insupportable.

Les bruits de la jungle étaient oppressants et inquiétants. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière tel ou tel arbre ? Le danger pouvait être n'importe où. Tout ça pour trouver une fichue cité introuvable. Quelle joie ! Jack grogna sans pouvoir se retenir, ce qui attira l'attention de Chartier. Il se retourna et fixa Jack avec un sourire malsain :

« Eh bien, Sparrow, on se fait vieux ? »

« Absolument pas ! » Contra Jack. « J'ai eu largement le temps de me reposer dans ce cachot où tu m'as enfermé. Tu devrais l'offrir plus souvent à tes invités, ils en seraient ravis…»

« Mais c'est déjà le cas …. » Ironisa Chartier.

« Quel accueil absolument charmant ! »

« Jamais il se tait ? » Coupa la femme aux côtés de Chartier, Ada, sortant déjà son pistolet.

Jack remarqua qu'elle était vraiment impulsive et certainement violente. Pas surprenant qu'elle soit aux côtés du pirate sanguinaire. Ils devaient beaucoup se ressembler, ces deux là. Du coin, Jack vit Vicky se retourner rapidement et intervenir :

« Ne le touche pas ! »

Puis se rendant compte de son erreur, elle ferma sa bouche rapidement et détourna le regard. Chartier, les yeux satisfaits, revint vers Vicky et susurra avec vice :

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour qu'on ne le touche pas, ma chère ! »

Bon sang ! Elle s'enfonçait. Il lui avait pourtant répété plusieurs que la première règle dans la piraterie était de ne jamais montrer ces faiblesses. Etrangement, Jack se sentit presque touché par la sollicitude de Vicky. Elle tenait à lui. Il sentit son estomac se tordre et trébucha légèrement à cause de ce mélange étrange de bonheur et de peur pour sa princesse.

Vicky acquiesça et reprit la route la tête haute. Bon sang ! Tout ça était ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que Vicky pourrait trouver l'Atlantide ? Comme si elle connaissait les lieux ! Un bon pirate avait toujours une carte, c'était un fait. Ou au moins, avait pris le temps d'étudier une carte avant ? Pourquoi Chartier avait besoin de Vicky ? Il ne comprenait pas, comme il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait négocié avec lui.

« Avance ! » Grogna le pirate derrière lui.

« Très jolie cette cicatrice ! » Lâcha Jack sans réfléchir.

Le pirate avait une immense cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. C'était étonnant la manière dont on s'attachait à des détails dans des moments graves. Le colosse grogna une nouvelle fois et poussa Jack brutalement. Ils étaient tous aussi violents les uns que les autres. De tous les pirates à qui il avait eu affaire, Chartier et son équipage figurait largement en tête.

Serrant les dents, Jack détourna le regard, sans jamais relever la violence de ces pirates. Il savait très bien qu'il valait mieux faire le mort… pour l'instant. Mais dès que l'occasion se présente … Un peu plus haut, Chartier commençait à perdre patience. Il cracha :

« Tu ne serais pas en train de nous mener en bateau, ma chère ? »

Vicky lui lança un regard mauvais et ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre. Elle continua sa route, toujours avec la tête haute. Ah, ça c'était sa princesse ! Jack dut réellement se retenir de ne pas courir vers elle, et la serrer dans ses bras. Secouant la tête, il eut du mal à retirer ces pensées de son esprit. Plus rien n'avait de sens depuis quelques temps.

Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, Jack ne remarqua même pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Inconsciemment, il continua sa route tout en sortant brusquement de son mental. De justesse, il s'arrêta et observa autour de lui. A un pas près, il se serait précipité dans un gouffre sans fond. Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que Chartier observait Vicky l'air mauvais et cette dernière fixait le précipice le regard vide…

Xxx

Jamais Victoria ne baissa le regard. Elle gardait obstinément les yeux rivés vers le ravin. Elle ne savait dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur, elle pouvait réciter chaque passage par cœur. Mais de là à dire qu'elle pouvait interpréter, c'était différent…

Quand elle était entrée dans la jungle, elle avait cherché les indices. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là, mais fallait-il encore les reconnaître et les déchiffrer. Elle avait fait de son mieux. A chaque arbre, chaque rocher, elle avait cherché les indices. Les tridents étaient cachés, derrière un feuillage, dissimulés en dessus d'une pierre.

Au fond de sa mémoire, elle avait cherché à comprendre, à les découvrir. Des bribes de souvenirs lui étaient revenues. Un pas sur la gauche après le premier trident, tourner à droite après le deuxième et ainsi de suite. Elle avait suivi son instinct, ce qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement.

Et voilà le résultat. Ils se retrouvaient devant ce gouffre et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Tous les pirates étaient là, à quelques pas du précipice, attendant la suite… Victoria hésitait. Tout ça était trop irréel pour elle. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait l'histoire mais si elle se trompait, c'en était fini de Jack et de tous les autres, comme sa famille… Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle frissonna.

Victoria sentait le regard inquisiteur de Chartier sur elle. Mais jamais elle ne tourna le regard pour l'observer. Elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. Jamais ! Elle regarda autour d'elle sachant très bien que la suite allait arriver rapidement. A peine avait-elle pensé ça, que Chartier demanda :

« Alors ? C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je suppose que tu connais la suite, n'est ce pas ? Vicky ? »

Lentement, elle tourna le regard vers le pirate et sans expression, elle l'observa. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? C'était la raison de sa présence ici et aussi de tout ce bazar dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais voulu ça.

Quand elle y songeait, elle avait d'abord eu du mal à comprendre. Elle n'avait su dire pourquoi Chartier était après elle, déjà après son départ de Londres. Etonnamment, elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ce jour. Et tout ça à cause d'Ada, cette petite traîtresse. Il l'avait retrouvé et il voulait toujours quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Doucement, elle avait commencé à réaliser, ce que le vieux Lerner avait fait.

Un jour elle avait parcouru à nouveau cette vieille légende. Et elle avait su. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple bouquin. C'était une carte, masquée derrière des chapitres et des mots. Et elle savait les interpréter. Elle savait se rendre jusqu'à l'Atlantide. Et Chartier le savait. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour la forcer à l'aider. Et voilà, maintenant, elle se retrouvait là, face à ce vide immense, des phrases tournant dans sa tête, dont elle connaissait la signification. Et Chartier attendait qu'elle le guide. Ca serait tellement simple de le berner, mais il y avait trop d'enjeux pour qu'elle puisse agir. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle, elle n'aurait même pas hésité.

« Alors ? » Susurra Chartier, perdant légèrement patience.

Victoria laissa un sourire traverser son visage avant de soupirer :

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Voyons, ne partons dans cette direction. Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à faire, tu connais cette satanée histoire par cœur, les énigmes, les directions et je veux que tu me les indiques... Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, Vicky ! Tu connais les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ! »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, pas la peine de répéter ça encore et encore. Elle connaissait ces stupides conséquences. Abandonnant la partie une nouvelle fois devant Chartier, elle récita :

« _Prend garde à toi guerrier valeureux _

_Toi Qui aime jouer avec le feu _

_La cité engloutie t'attend_

_Entre l'espace et le temps _

_Telle est la première épreuve : _

_Les Abysses sont devant toi_

_Oseras-tu franchir le pas ?_ »

Victoria sentit le regard inquisiteur de Chartier sur elle. Que pouvait-elle ajouter ? C'était la première épreuve, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de sa signification. Enfin, si, elle avait une petite idée, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à ce précipice, mais elle avait tellement peur d'avoir raison.

« C'est tout ? » Questionna le pirate.

« C'est la première énigme, oui… »

« Et donc ? Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Victoria haussa les épaules sans même le regarder. Le vide n'obnubilait car au fond, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Sans savoir expliquer comment, l'énigme, les indices, tout semblait prendre forme dans sa tête, comme si elle avait été formée pour ça, pour trouver cette cité engloutie. Sans jamais tourner le regard, elle souffla :

« La cité engloutie ne peut être trouvée que par les téméraires. N'aie aucune peur, sinon, elle restera introuvable. Il faut vaincre ses peurs, toutes ses peurs. Et la peur du vide est la première à affronter. »

« Il faudrait donc descendre dans ce gouffre ? » Insista Chartier.

Victoria frissonna et avoua :

« Non, il faut sauter… »

« Bien essayé… Mais je ne marche pas. Tu crois franchement que je vais sauter dans un trou sans fond. C'est très mal me connaître. » Gronda Chartier en claquant des doigts.

Victoria vit le colosse attraper Jack par le col et l'amener à Chartier. Sans hésiter, le capitaine sortit un poignard et ordonna à son homme de maintenir. Le colosse enserra Jack et le força à tendre la main vers Chartier qui s'empara de la main et mit le poignard sur l'un des doigts du Jack.

« Je t'avais prévenue, pas d'entourloupes… Mais vu que tu es lente à comprendre, je vais te montrer. Que faut-il faire ? Un seul autre mensonge et ton cher Jack perd un doigt. »

Victoria trembla mais ne montra rien. Elle ne devait pas fléchir devant la menace de Chartier. Elle savait très bien qu'il la mettrait à exécution. Doucement, elle lança un regard vers Jack qui ne cherchait même pas à se débattre, attendant certainement le dénouement de toute cette affaire. Il était aussi coincé qu'elle maintenant.

Sans quitter Jack du regard, elle fit un pas en arrière. Le pirate comprenant rapidement ce qu'elle allait écarquilla les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Après un dernier petit clin d'œil destiné à Jack seulement, elle fit un autre pas en arrière et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Xxx

Jack serra les dents. Il ne devait faire aucun mouvement, aucun bruit alors qu'à l'intérieur, tout se brouillait. Il avait envie de hurler, de courir après elle, de revenir en arrière pour l'empêcher de sauter. Il avait son estomac se tordre d'une telle manière, qu'il aurait pu crier de douleur. C'était une sensation plus que désagréable.

Pourtant, il se contrôla, malgré sa respiration saccadée. Elle avait sauté dans le vide. Sans réfléchir… Et si elle avait tort ? Si ce n'était pas la signification de cette foutue énigme ? Jack ferma les yeux et compta jusque 3. Ce n'était pas normal pour lui de ressentir ce genre de choses et pourtant ça lui tombait dessus sans prévenir. Sa princesse ! La seule et l'unique !

Rouvrant les yeux lentement, il tourna la tête vers Chartier. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère et prêt à massacrer tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur sa route. D'ailleurs, on pouvait sentir la tension de son équipage qui ne respirait plus. Ils attendaient la suite, sans broncher, sans rien dire, sachant très bien que tout commentaire pouvait être mortel.

La réaction ne tarda pas à arriver. Chartier grogna d'une manière qui n'avait rien d'humaine et pesta :

« Mais quelle garce ! Elle me le payera ! »

« Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ! » Insista Ada, en secouant ses dreads.

« En attendant, ma chère, nous avons perdu notre guide. » Susurra le pirate. « Ce n'est qu'une sale petite peste… Une petite… »

« Et maintenant ? »

Chartier ne répondit rien et grogna une nouvelle fois. Il était pris au piège, songea Jack. Soit il faisait confiance à Vicky et sautait, soit il faisait marche arrière, abandonnant son rêve, la laissant là, vivante ou morte. A cette pensée, Jack sentit son estomac se tordre une nouvelle fois. L'imaginer morte lui était insupportable… Tellement insupportable…

Toujours sans un mot, il observa de nouveau la scène devant ses yeux. Vicky disparue, Chartier qui ne savait pas quoi faire et tous les autres qui attendaient avec anxiété la suite. L'esprit de Jack fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Ca aurait pu être le moment idéal pour s'enfuir. Le colosse qui le tenait avait baissé sa garde et fuir aurait pu être si simple. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui intimait d'autres choses. Il s'était promis de ne pas laisser Vicky toute seule avec Chartier, de la ramener avec lui coûte que coûte.

Doucement, une autre idée le traversa. Sa princesse lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Il avait compris pourquoi en voyant ses rapports avec Chartier. Il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas là parce qu'elle en avait envie mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne l'avait jamais trahi… Etrangement, il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et peut-être que la manière la plus simple était de la rejoindre. Elle n'était pas suicidaire, il le savait, si elle avait sauté, il devait y avoir une raison. Elle devait être sûre de son coup.

Profitant du petit désordre qui régnait à ce moment là, il se libéra des bras du colosse et s'avança vers Chartier. Le colosse tenta de le rattraper mais il fut plus rapide et l'esquiva d'un petit pas sur le côté. Chartier sembla sortir de sa transe, et fixa Jack le regard mauvais.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Sparrow ? »

Utilisant toute la répartie dont il faisait preuve, il ironisa :

« Je vais me prendre un thé… »

« Quel trait d'esprit, Sparrow ! »

Lentement, il se dirigeait vers le précipice, de manière discrète. Ayant l'attention du pirate, il ajouta :

« Je sais, ça vient naturellement chez moi ! »

« Je serais toi, je n'y penserais même pas Sparrow ! » Intima Chartier, ayant certainement compris l'intention de Jack.

Cependant, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir. Se mettant à courir, il alla vers le gouffre et sauta à son tour. Il se laissa tomber tout en hurlant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Bon sang ! Qu'il détestait cette sensation ! Il cria, cria et cria encore, les yeux fermées, ne voulant pas voir le sol approcher, si jamais Vicky avait eu tort.

Soudain, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Hurlant toujours, il avait une impression qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ouvrant les yeux doucement, il comprit pourquoi. Il était en train de planer. La chute s'était ralentie et il planait tout simplement. Que se passait-il ? Il observa autour de lui. Il était toujours dans ce gouffre, aux vues des rochers qu'il l'entourait. Il baissa le regard pour essayer de voir le fond et là, il remarqua une lumière vive qu'il l'éblouit immédiatement.

Le paysage changea. Ne luttant pas, il remarqua qu'il chutait d'une manière étrange. Les bords ne se trouvaient plus sur ses côtés mais devant lui, comme s'il venait de tourner sur lui-même. Soudain, il vit un trou dans la paroi, comme une porte vers un autre monde et sans réfléchir, il entra dedans, toujours de cette manière lente et planante. Puis tout changea.

Là, il y avait une sorte de plage, à côté d'une chute d'eau et un immense bassin. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se laissa tomber dans l'eau, en ayant pris de prendre sa respiration. La sensation de froid le saisit et il se débattit dans le liquide pour revenir à la surface. Emergeant brutalement, il reprit son souffle avant de nager vers le bord.

Rapidement, il arriva sur la terre ferme et il prit enfin le temps d'observer les alentours. C'était inimaginable. Une petite crique, parsemée d'arbres se tenait devant ses yeux. Le tout était cerné de falaise, si bien qu'il était impossible de sortir d'ici. La chute d'eau était impressionnante. Immense, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas de départ et qu'elle tombait simplement du ciel. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Jack se sentit comme pris au piège. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune sortie.

Passé les premières impressions, il se rappela. Vicky ! S'il était encore en vie, elle devait l'être aussi. S'essorant légèrement, il la chercha du regard. Et si elle n'avait pas réussi. Si elle était … ? Encore une fois, l'insupportable sensation dans son estomac le reprit. Bon sang !

Paniquant légèrement, il s'apprêtait à hurler le prénom de Vicky, quand soudain, venu de nulle part, il sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer tout en criant 'Jack !'. Là, à ce moment précis, il ressentit quelque chose comme une vague de bonheur l'envahir et soupira de soulagement. Elle était là. Se retournant pour lui faire face, il la serra dans ses bras, plaçant sa tête dans le cou de Vicky. Il respira son odeur. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue… Il murmura doucement :

« Je suis rassuré… Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça…Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Oui, Jack… » Bafouilla-t-elle en retour. « Tu es là maintenant. Je me sens mieux… Je suis tellement désolée, Jack ! »

Bon sang ! Elle avait une voix larmoyante. Se reculant légèrement, il la dévisagea et remarqua que même avec les yeux légèrement humides, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle tenait encore le coup. Elle était si forte et il était fier d'elle. Ne voulant pas résister, il déposa un petit baiser du bout des lèvres avant de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il murmura à nouveau :

« Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai compris … »

« Merci Jack ! »

Xxx

Victoria ne voulait pas lâcher Jack. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait sauté et maintenant, il se trouvait là, dans ses bras. Il avait compris et il lui faisait de nouveau confiance. Elle se retenait tellement de pleurer que c'en était douloureux. Elle ne savait même pas comment exprimer sa joie alors que Jack la tenait contre lui, comme la petite chose fragile qu'elle était toujours face à lui.

Le temps s'arrêta. Juste Jack et Victoria, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Profitant de l'instant. Victoria se sentait tellement bien, comme si elle n'avait plus aucun problème, comme si elle était dans un rêve. Elle savoura chaque seconde. Jack était venu la rejoindre. Il n'avait pas hésité à sauter. A cet instant précis, elle l'aimait encore plus qu'avant. Parce que oui, elle avait beau essayé de le renier, elle était toujours amoureuse de Jack. Et d'être dans ses bras à ce moment précis était un pur bonheur. Pourtant, comme toujours, toute bonne chose à une fin.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits d'éclaboussures comme si on venait de jeter quelque chose dedans. Et ce quelque chose ne pouvait être que Chartier et ses satanés pirates. Rapidement, elle se détacha de Jack, à regret cependant. Mais avant de totalement se séparer, Jack attrapa sa main et la serra d'une manière réconfortante. Avec un sourire, elle acquiesça. Elle pouvait le faire.

Jack s'éloigna de quelques pas d'elle alors que Chartier et sa bande arrivaient à grand pas. Relevant la tête fièrement, il fit face à son pire cauchemar depuis trop d'année. Il se posta devant elle et la haine plein les yeux, il n'attendit même pas qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour lui envoyer une gifle monumentale. Elle vacilla sous le choc et tomba lourdement sur le sol alors que Chartier susurra dangereusement :

« Ne prend plus jamais ce genre d'initiative, Vicky. »

Sans se démonter, elle se releva rapidement et rétorqua avec véhémence :

« Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, Chartier. Si tu ne fais pas un minimum confiance, tu n'accèderas jamais à la cité. Aussi insupportable que cela puisse être, tu n'as pas le choix… Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait sauter. »

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! » Coupa Ada.

« Toi, la garce, tu la fermes ! » Répliqua Victoria, sans réfléchir.

Ada s'approcha d'elle rapidement et lâcha :

« Parle moi encore une fois comme ça … »

« Ou quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi, Ada ? »

Victoria se sentait forte. Elle pouvait encore mener le jeu. Chartier avait besoin d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer et maintenant, elle savait que Jack était là pour elle. Il l'aiderait et la soutiendrait. Rien que de penser à ça lui donnait une force surprenante. Et bientôt toute cette histoire serait terminée. Mais attendant :

« Quel est la prochaine étape, ma chère Vicky ? »

* * *

**Oye, matelots, oseras-tu laisser une review ? **

**(oui, je suis un peu en mode pirate de ce fait, vu que je suis contente de publier !) **

**A bientôt **

**Fire**


	13. Encore plus loin

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Eh oui, je suis de retour, après un long moment d'absence... Rattrapée par la dureté de la vie, j'en avais perdu mon imagination ! Mais là, ça me manquait trop. Alors, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Même si je dois reconnaître que j'ai du mal sur celui ci. _

_Merci à **Altair-Ezio-Two-Assassins **pour ta review!_

* * *

_**Ophe83 : **merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai que Jack est un peu absent, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper par la suite. ^^_

* * *

_**Rian**: Merci beaucoup ! Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas évident de garder le caractère de Jack tout en lui faisant ressentir des choses... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

* * *

_Encore plus loin …_

Jack comprit réellement que Vicky était prise dans une toile infernale dont elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Elle était prise au piège et elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Cependant, plus elle se débattait, plus elle était bloquée. Et il ne pouvait rien faire face à ça. Du moins pour l'instant. Mais à la moindre occasion…

Pour le moment, il devait subir tout comme elle la suite des évènements. Jack avait déjà eu à faire à des pirates sanguinaires, sans foi ni loi, mais il était vrai que Chartier était largement en tête. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait face à ce monstre sans pouvoir rien faire. C'était réellement à la limite du supportable.

Le colosse reprit son poste au côté du capitaine et le maintint en place. Sans douceur, il le força à avancer. Jack se retint de justesse de tomber, surpris par la brutalité du pirate et reprit la route. Cependant en observant autour de lui, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment sortir d'ici. Il y avait des falaises tout le tour et les escalader semblait impossible.

Vicky était encore une fois en tête, menant la marche, Chartier et Ada sur ses talons. Jack pouvait voir qu'elle restait sur ses gardes. Elle était alerte aux moindres mouvements derrière elle, sachant très bien que le pirate pouvait lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Mais dans le fond, elle savait également qu'il avait besoin d'elle. De toute évidence, elle connaissait la route.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'enfoncèrent tous dans la jungle, suivant Vicky. Elle marchait sans jamais fléchir, même si Jack savait qu'elle était à bout. Elle ne lâchait pas prise.

La jungle était dense une nouvelle fois, si bien qu'il y faisait une obscurité impressionnante. On ne voyait pas où on posait les pieds. Jack laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre avant d'avancer avec plus d'assurance. Un peu plus loin, il lança un regard à Vicky. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, discrètement. Il la repéra faire et remarqua que son regard s'illumina vaguement avant de reprendre ce masque impassible.

Jack tourna le regard et chercha ce qu'elle avait vu. Sans la montrer, il observa les alentours. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi chercher, il laissa son regard vadrouiller parmi les arbres. Et là, quelque part entre les feuillages, gravé sur un tronc, se trouvait un simple trident. Soudain, perdu au milieu de son esprit, Jack se rappela vaguement de ce symbole. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs un bon petit moment avant de le remettre.

Le livre ! celui dont Vicky ne se séparait jamais. Le symbole venait de ce livre ! Il s'en souvenait maintenant, sur la première page dans le coin en haut à gauche, le trident trônait fièrement annonçant la suite des aventures. Vicky gardait l'ouvrage comme un précieux trésor. Pourtant, il avait réussi une fois à le parcourir.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait de quelques passages qu'il avait lus. Notamment le passage que Vicky avait récité avant de se jeter dans le vide. Et maintenant, ce trident, ce petit symbole presque invisible. On ne pouvait le voir qu'en le cherchant et c'était ce que faisait Vicky. Doucement Jack commença à comprendre quelque chose. Elle savait la route parce qu'elle connaissait le livre par cœur.

Il n'y avait aucune carte, rien qui pouvait indiquer le chemin sauf une seule chose : le livre. C'était ça la carte, Jack venait de le comprendre. Ce qui pouvait passer pour un simple bouquin rempli de légendes et de mythes était en fait une carte déguisée. C'était réellement ingénieux. Se concentrant légèrement, il tenta de se souvenir du reste, pour voir s'il pouvait aider Vicky, mais tout ce dont il se rappelait était une suite impressionnante d'énigme sans aucun sens.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, ils avançaient en direction des falaises. Même en cherchant bien, il n'y avait aucun passage et pourtant, ils fonçaient droit dedans. Vicky marchait d'un pas décidé, sans jamais baisser ses gardes. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur. Et Chartier s'énerva une nouvelle fois :

« J'espère que c'est le bon chemin ? »

Vicky ne répondit rien et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose. Jack suivit son regard et étudia avec elle les environs. Il ne sut dire pourquoi il fit ça, mais il se mit à la poursuite du symbole. Il devait être quelque part, sinon Vicky ne chercherait pas. Il devait y avoir un passage. Mais tout trésor entrainait son lot d'énigme pour y accéder.

Soudain, un peu plus loin, il repéra quelque chose. Une pierre ressortait du mur de roches, presque invisible, caché parmi les herbes hautes. Discrètement, Jack fit un pas dans cette direction puis un autre, sans que le colosse ne le remarque. Seule Vicky l'aperçut. Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait avant de regarder la direction que le pirate prenait. En un éclair, elle comprit.

Xxx

Victoria se trouvait littéralement au pied du mur. Elle avait suivit les indices, et maintenant elle faisait face à cette muraille. Elle était tellement fatiguée que réfléchir lui provoquait des douleurs monstres dans l'esprit. Pourtant, elle devait continuer, tenir le coup, encore un peu…

Cependant, maintenant, elle savait que Jack était avec elle. Il lui faisait à nouveau confiance, et ce soutien lui redonnait du courage. Elle pouvait le faire, elle devait le faire.

Elle fixait la falaise, le visage fermé. Elle avait pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait, mais elle savait également qu'il y avait des pièges. Le Vieux Lerner lui avait dit que les Atlantes étaient vicieux et pouvaient avoir créé une fausse piste. Si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient sur le mauvais chemin et qu'ils couraient à leur perte.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jack s'avancer lentement vers le mur de pierres. Il avait vu quelque chose. Un court instant, il détourna le regard vers elle. Ce contact visuel lui fit un bien fou, si bien qu'elle frissonna de la tête au pied. Il était là, avec elle… Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais elle remit en place son masque impassible avant de lancer d'une voix froide et sans vie :

« Il doit y avoir un passage… »

Elle comprit en un regard que Jack savait. Il savait comment elle avançait dans cette jungle et il avait trouvé le symbole suivant. Cependant, personne d'autre ne devait le savoir. Si Chartier découvrait ça, il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Du moins pour cette partie là et c'était une des seules façons de survivre. Alors, elle fit distraction tout en surveillant Jack du coin de l'œil. Il avançait toujours aussi doucement vers la pierre alors que les autres pirates se mettaient à la recherche d'un passage.

Jack appuya enfin sur la pierre et dans un grondement sourd, un morceau de la falaise se recula et s'enfonça, ouvrant un passage sur le mur. La plupart des pirates poussèrent un cri ébahi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et ce n'était comparé à ce qui allait arriver. Chartier sembla satisfait et n'hésita pas à traverser le petit passage.

Victoria le suivit la tête baissée. Elle redoutait déjà la suite et elle croisait les doigts pour que tout se passe au mieux. Observant autour, elle essaya de se repérer. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait le livre par cœur, mais il lui arrivait parfois de douter. Et si elle se trompait, que se passerait-il ?

Une fois passé la falaise, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte encore plus obscure que la jungle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Victoria ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Ce n'était pas évident.

Rien que le fait de fermer les yeux fit vaciller la jeune fille. Elle avait tendance à l'oublier, mais elle était fatiguée, à bout de nerf. Elle avait besoin de sommeil et surtout de détente. C'était dur de garder la tête haute, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait se montrer forte devant Chartier alors elle serrait les dents et continuait d'avancer, même si ses jambes commençaient à avoir du mal à la porter.

Chartier se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle et cracha :

« Cette route me semble bien longue… Tu n'essaierais de nous balader à tout hasard ? »

Elle soutint le regard du pirate. Ne jamais baisser les yeux face à l'ennemi, c'était une règle d'or, qu'elle avait appris à ces dépens. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'il ne fallait faire confiance à personne. Sauf aux personnes qui le méritaient. Sans le vouloir, elle observa Jack du coin de l'œil. Il se tenait encore à côté du colosse, celui qui pouvait lui briser la colonne vertébrale avec une seule main. Jack n'aurait jamais du être là.

« Alors ? » Insista Chartier en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle frissonna légèrement, mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Dans son esprit, les idées tournaient dans tous les sens. Il faisait trop sombre pour chercher un autre symbole. Pourtant, il devait être là, quelque part. Elle essayait de souvenir de l'énigme suivante, alors que Chartier avançait dangereusement vers elle. Cependant, il commençait à comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle n'avait plus peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Elle était tellement épuisée, qu'elle se fichait de tout.

Sans broncher, elle se déplaça lentement dans la grotte et tourna sur elle-même. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait, comme si elle s'en moquait royalement, elle lâcha :

« Il me faudrait de la lumière. »

Sans vraiment comprendre, Victoria fixa Chartier qui claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un des pirates bougea et s'approcha avec une vieille lampe à huile. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'endroit s'éclaira.

Tout fut plus distinct. Les murs suintaient sans relâche, l'eau ruisselant du plafond vers la terre. Victoria comprit qu'ils étaient en dessous du niveau de la mer. C'était plutôt bon signe. L'air était humide, presque malsain. Elle sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit inquiétant. Une sorte de craquement, comme si tout allait lâchait. Des images se mirent à danser dans son esprit et une petite panique s'empara d'elle. Venant de nulle part, elle ordonna :

« Plus personne ne bouge ! »

« Et depuis quand tu donnes des ordres, petite garce ! » Intervint à nouveau Ada.

« Faites ce que je dis… »

Sans faire de mouvement brusque, elle baissa la tête. Et comme elle le pensait, le sol était en forme de damier. Les mots lui revinrent en tête et elle les récita sans s'en rendre compte :

« _La vie n'est qu'un jeu, _

_Chaque pièce à sa place_

_Sois sage si tu le peux_

_Et oublie ton audace_

_La seconde épreuve t'attend, _

_Sans perdre de temps_

_Rapidité et ruse seront tes alliés, _

_Sinon tu seras noyé_

_Chaque pas et chaque mouvement _

_T'éviteront l'accident._ »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, tout ce charabia encore ? » S'impatienta Chartier.

« C'est un jeu… »

Victoria s'efforça de penser à toute vitesse. Tournant légèrement le regard, elle vit au fond de la pièce une roue qui bougeait lentement. Si elle tournait dans un sens, ils seraient noyés, l'océan se déversant sur eux. Dans l'autre sens, elle devait ouvrir un autre passage. Et le but du jeu était de trouver les bons endroits pour qu'elle tourne du bon côté. Doucement la peur commença à l'envahir. Comment savoir ? Un simple regard à Jack la rassura légèrement. Et pourtant…

Xxx

Jack ne quittait pas Vicky des yeux. Elle avait réalisé quelque chose qui la terrifia. Il tourna la tête et remarqua à son tour la roue. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. C'était un jeu, mais lequel était-ce ? Il essaya de se montrer rassurant, même si au fond, il commençait à douter. Si toutes les épreuves étaient ainsi, ils finiraient tous six pieds sous terre. Enfin, là, ça serait au fond de la mer.

Jack retourna son attention vers Vicky qui marmonnait quelque chose dans son coin. Comme si elle se souvenait d'un indice. Il tendit l'oreille pour l'entendre. Elle parlait encore du Vieux Lerner. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cette situation. Mais il était certainement la solution à tout ce bourbier. Soudain, elle s'écria :

« Le Gamma… » Puis tournant sur elle-même, elle indiqua en pointant du doigt : « Toi, fais un pas sur ta gauche tout de suite. Toi décale toi de deux devant… »

Petit à petit, les pirates s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, prenant la place que Vicky leur indiquait. Jack observait le tout et lorsqu'elle lui demanda de bouger de trois pas sur sa gauche, il le fit sans broncher. Il étudia le tout. Chaque pirate se trouvait au centre d'un carré de neuf carreaux. Tous les carrés se touchaient mais ne se croisaient pas. Vicky expliqua rapidement :

« C'est le jeu de trois. Tout le monde doit se rapprocher de la sortie, un pas à la fois. »

Vicky tourna une nouvelle fois sur elle-même et pointa du doigt un pavé qui ressortait du sol puis précisa :

« Nous devons tous atteindre ce pavé. Si l'in d'entre nous se déplace, il faut que les autres bougent avec lui… »

Elle continua à expliquer le jeu, comme elle le pouvait. Jack essayait de comprendre. Un regard derrière lui indiqua que la valve avait cessé de tourner. C'était une bonne chose, elle devait être sur la bonne voie. Il entendit Vicky conclure :

« Si vous n'avez pas compris, faites ce que je vous dis… »

Soudain, un nouveau craquement fit sursauter Jack. La rapidité était de mise et vite ! Vicky indiqua son premier mouvement. Elle fit un pas sur la gauche, se rapprochant de la dalle. Les autres suivirent le tout et ils firent un pas sur le côté. Chartier pesta :

« Pourquoi es-tu celle qui se rapproche de la sortie ? »

« Parce que j'aurais plus de visibilité de là bas. » Soupira Vicky.

Et ils continuèrent leur petite danse, sous les ordres de Vicky. Tout le monde l'écoutait, n'ayant pas le choix. Jack avait compris le but : ne jamais sortir du carré de neuf carreaux et surtout ne jamais les faire se croiser. Alors avant même que Vicky ne lui indique, il faisait son bout de chemin avant de comprendre avec dépit qu'il était le dernier de la file. Si quelqu'un se trompait, il serait le premier.

Vicky sorti enfin du plateau et continua son rôle de maître du jeu. Chartier et Ada ruminaient dans leur coin, peu satisfaits de cette situation alors que les autres pirates avançaient avec précaution. La deuxième personne s'approchait de la sortie. Un autre craquement se fit entendre, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Un autre pas, et le pirate sortit du plateau. Chartier ne supporta pas cette situation et ragea avant de faire un pas en avant :

« Ca suffit ! Ce jeu m'insupporte ! »

« NON ! » Hurla Vicky.

Avec rapidité, elle indiqua à tous les pirates ce qu'ils devaient et chacun se déplaça sur le sol selon les ordres. La terre trembla légèrement et l'eau ruissela avec plus de pression sur la falaise. Perdant patience, Vicky pesta :

« Ecoute moi bien Chartier… Même si ce jeu t'énerve, tu n'as pas le choix. Un seul faux mouvement et tout le monde y passe… C'est clair ! »

« Tu as intérêt à avoir raison, petite Vicky ! »

« Si c'est pas le cas, on sera tous morts ! »

« Quelle poisse ! » Ragea Ada.

Après un regard noir de Vicky vers la jeune femme pirate, elle reprit le jeu. Ils avançaient rapidement et bientôt trois autres pirates, dont Chartier, sortirent du jeu. Soudain, Jack remarqua quelque chose. Au plus ils se rapprochaient de la sortie, au plus un pan du mur se relevait si bien qu'on distinguait de l'autre côté une autre jungle.

Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Ada, le colosse et Jack sur le terrain. Encore un pas sur la droite et Ada se retrouva sur la dalle. Jack ouvrit les yeux en grands, quand il vit le regard de la jeune pirate. Un seul geste de sa part et le colosse se rua sur la dalle, laissant Jack en plein milieu. Chartier pesta et Vicky cria :

« Jack cours, maintenant… »

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita à son tour vers la dalle, alors que l'eau commençait à envahir la grotte. Rapidement, il se retrouva les pieds dans l'eau. La dalle n'était plus très loin et dans un effort, il se propulsa sur ses jambes, dans un saut de dératé. Il atterrit sur la dalle à plat et se rassit rapidement.

Autour de lui, la salle se vida doucement alors que dans un bruit sourd, le mur s'ouvrait totalement. Vicky lui tendit la main pour qu'il se remette debout. Derrière eux, Chartier grondait :

« Tu ne refais jamais Ada, suis-je assez clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair, Capitaine ! »

« Je suis celui qui donne les ordres ici, ne l'oublie jamais ! Un claquement de doigt et tu n'es plus rien… »

« Compris… »

Jack observa la scène un sourire en coin. Tout n'allait pas si bien entre Chartier et Ada. L'impétuosité de cette dernière était trop présente et même si Chartier la contrôlait, elle pouvait perdre pied très facilement, si ça n'allait pas dans son sens. C'était même impressionnant qu'elle soit au côté d'un pirate aussi autoritaire.

Jack eut soudain conscience qu'il tenait encore la main de Vicky dans la sienne. D'une seule pression, il la réconforta. Elle tourna un regard vide vers lui et lui envoya un sourire sans vie. Elle devait encore tenir le coup…

Xxx

Victoria sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. A cause de cette peste d'Ada, Jack avait failli y rester. Comment pouvait-elle être une garce pareille ? Victoria ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant changé. Chartier avait dû lui promettre monts et merveilles et elle avait craqué. D'un côté, elle pouvait comprendre cette promesse de liberté et de trésor, mais devenir méchante à ce point restait un mystère pour Victoria.

Soudain, elle fut sortie de ces pensées par une pression au niveau de sa main. Levant le regard, elle se plongea dans les yeux noirs de Jack Sparrow, ceux qui avaient le don de la faire chavirer à chaque fois. Ils se voulaient rassurants et confiants. Sans conviction, elle lui envoya un petit sourire avant de récupérer sa main. Il fallait se remettre en route.

Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, il ne restait plus qu'une énigme. Victoria la connaissait par cœur, c'était son énigme favorite, la plus poétique, mais pourtant, la nouvelle pièce, cette jungle épaisse était la pire. Le moindre recoin était un danger potentiel. La dernière antichambre avant la salle des trésors.

Elle marchait toujours en tête, les menant parmi les herbes hautes. Cependant, les symboles étaient de plus en plus durs à repérer, et elle avait peur de se perdre. Et elle craignait encore plus les répercussions.

La jungle était silencieuse. Aucun bruit, pas même le vent dans le feuillage. Rien ! Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas un son d'eau qui ruisselle. C'était oppressant ! Victoria soupira faiblement. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Soudain, elle le vit, le petit trident sur le tronc d'un arbre. Mais ce qu'elle vit en dessus ne la rassura pas : une simple griffe, pourtant anodine, mais qui signifiait beaucoup. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls êtres vivants dans cette jungle. Ce qui se confirma quelques secondes plus tard. Une sorte de sifflement se fit entendre, quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Les herbes bougèrent sur la droite, puis devant pour s'arrêter derrière.

Chartier était sur ses gardes, le pistolet déjà en main. Ada avait sorti son épée tout comme les autres pirates. Le capitaine demanda :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Le comité d'accueil ! » Soupira Victoria.

Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils avancèrent parmi les herbes, avec précaution. Un autre mouvement sur leur droite fit sursauter Ada qui râla tout ce qu'elle put. Malgré elle, Victoria ne put retenir un sourire. Ils continuèrent leur route, n'ignorant pas le danger qui les entourait. Victoria ne savait ce que ça pouvait être. Personne n'avait jamais atteint cet endroit ou alors le peu qui avait réussi n'était jamais revenu pour narrer leur aventure.

La jungle devenait de moins en moins dense, laissant une lumière presque surnaturelle, les menait vers un autre mur de pierre. Victoria ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébahie. Elle avait tellement lu ce bouquin que de voir en vrai les descriptions idylliques.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un attrapait sa main et la tirait. Elle dut se mettre à courir pour suivre Jack qui la trainait derrière lui. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il tentait de s'échapper, mais il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui hurla de s'arrêter mais il continua sa course.

Essayant d'ancrer les pieds dans le sol pour le stopper, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, s'écorchant les genoux par la même occasion. Jack s'arrêta surpris et l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle esquiva la main tendue et se releva avec rage. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle hurla :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Sparrow ? »

« J'essaie de nous sauver la vie… » Lâcha-t-il pris au dépourvu.

« En fuyant comme des lâches ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu ne sais même pas où est la sortie… » Pesta Victoria.

« Alors, indique-moi la route ! »

Victoria soupira et tourna la tête. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

« Princesse, toi et moi, dehors au grand air. On les laisse moisir ici ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas Jack… »

« Alors explique-moi, bon sang ! »

« Il n'y a pas que toi et moi dans cette histoire, ok ? » Hurla-t-elle de désespoir. « Tu as le droit de partir, si c'est ton souhait, mais moi, je reste. »

« Princesse ? » Interrogea-t-il, ne saisissant pas l'ampleur du problème.

« Pour sortir, il faut suivre les tridents inversés. Bonne chance, Jack ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et retourna par dépit vers Chartier. Elle craignait les représailles, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Soudain, elle se rappela :

« Donne moi l'émeraude avant de partir ! »

Elle tendit la main vers lui, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide. Elle le vit cependant soupirer bruyamment et plisser les yeux comme s'il hésitait. Grognant avec virulence, il se remit en marche, vers Chartier. Victoria le regarda faire, pantois.

« Jack ? »

« Je tiens ma promesse. J'ai promis de t'aider et c'est ce que je fais. »

Il passa devant elle et fit le chemin en sens inverse, Victoria sur ses talons. Il était impossible. Un moment noir et l'instant d'après blanc. S'il voulait partir, qu'il le fasse. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de dettes envers lui. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas dû être là. Si seulement elle avait eu le choix…

D'un pas réticent, elle suivit le pirate. La fatigue la fit trébucher plusieurs, mais elle ne tomba jamais. Elle tenait le coup. Le cœur lourd, elle entendit au loin la voix de Chartier qui grondait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les répercussions, encore une fois ! Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur… On ne fuyait pas face à Chartier. C'était connu !

Soudain, les herbes bougèrent avec plus de virulence. Victoria ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise alors que là, devant eux, sortait des herbes hautes un lézard immense, se déplaçant d'un pas lent et qui avait le regard meurtrier. Sans le vouloir, elle se s'agrippa à Jack tout en murmurant :

« Ne bouge pas ! »

* * *

_Notes d'auteur: bon ok, un petit de suspens, ça ne fait pas de mal. Promis, la suite avant la fin de la semaine. Je suis relancée dans l'écriture alors je vais en profiter... _

_Review? _

_A bientôt, _

_Fire_


	14. La fuite

_**Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre. On s'approche doucement de la fin de cette fic, mais pour l'instant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**_Ps : juste pour rappel, l'histoire en italique se passe dans le passé... _**

_**Merci à Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins et également aux personnes qui ajoutent cette fic en favori ou en alert. Ca me toujours plaisir !**_

* * *

_**Nao : Purée, je l'ai attendue celle là. Donc tu aimes toujours en fait ? **_

* * *

_**La fuite…**_

_« Ne bouge pas ! »_

L'ordre était clair, et même sans ça, Jack n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt. Il connaissait ce genre de bestiaux. Inoffensif de prime abord, il se transformait rapidement en un animal carnivore redoutable. Le moindre geste pouvait attirer son attention, le tout étant de rester le plus silencieux possible.

Jack respirait difficilement. Non pas qu'il ait particulièrement peur, mais il n'aimait pas se retrouver face à ce genre d'animal. C'était encore pire que les humains, on ne pouvait jamais prévoir leur réaction.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une petite pression dans son dos. Vicky se tenait fermement à lui, terrifiée. Ne pas bouger semblait être la solution la plus judicieuse, mais ca pouvait être long, le temps que le monstre se décide à bouger.

« Surtout pas de mouvement brusque. » Souffla Jack. « On va lentement se déplacer vers la droite… »

Il sentit Vicky acquiescer dans son dos alors que devant lui, le lézard commençait sa lente progression vers eux. Jack bougea légèrement sur sa droite, emmenant la jeune fille avec lui. Elle suivit sans broncher. L'animal les vit faire et siffla mécontent.

« Jack, je veux pas mourir aujourd'hui… »

« Personne ne va mourir aujourd'hui, princesse ! » Rassura Jack comme il le put.

Ils continuèrent leur petite danse, se déplaçant toujours lentement. Soudain, ils virent le lézard avancer un peu plus vite et disparaître dans les herbes hautes à nouveau. Sans réfléchir, Jack lâcha :

« Cours ! Maintenant ! »

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Jack attrapa la main de Vicky et la traîna derrière lui, espérant vraiment que la chose ne les suivait pas. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne s'arrêterait pas pour vérifier. Vicky était essoufflée mais il fallait continuer.

Soudain, ils entendirent un coup de feu au loin, provenant de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Chartier et tous les autres pirates. Jack ralentit un peu la course et hurla :

« Tu es certaine de vouloir retourner vers eux ? »

Un peu plus loin, Chartier pestait tout ce qu'il pouvait :

« Si je retrouve cette garce, je la bute ! »

Vicky s'arrêta net, le regard hagard. Jack n'eut d'autre choix que de se stopper également, surpris. Elle avait entendu la phrase de Chartier et avec ce que Jack avait dit plus tôt, elle semblait hésiter. Le pirate se rapprocha et murmura :

« On a toujours le choix, princesse…. »

« Non, Jack pas toujours… » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris… »

Vicky le fixa un instant et Jack la vit disparaître dans un monde de souvenirs.

Xxx

_Victoria avait arrêté de compter les jours qui la séparaient de Londres. Elle aimait trop la vie sur le Pearl pour imaginer autre chose. Elle ne se rappelait presque plus de sa vie d'avant. Elle savait que Chartier était loin d'elle. _

_Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité à bord de ce navire. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Mais surtout, elle avait une confiance aveugle en ce capitaine pirate. Même s'il était toujours aussi charmeur avec elle, elle lui confierait sa vie. _

_De manière générale, elle s'entendait bien avec les autres pirates. Ils ne lui faisaient pas peur, et de toutes les façons, ils savaient tous très bien que s'ils essayaient quoique ce soit, ils le regretteraient sévèrement. Victoria n'aurait jamais imaginé que Jack Sparrow puisse être possessif, et pourtant…. _

_Au loin, Jack observait la jeune fille. L'avoir à bord amenait une petite touche de fraîcheur. De plus, elle nettoyait le navire de fond en comble, sans même avoir à lui demander. Elle était si naïve. Jack n'était pas sûr qu'elle sache à quel point c'est compliqué de dormir à ses côtés sans rien tenter. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais … c'était compliqué. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et surtout briser la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. C'était un sentiment que Jack n'appréciait guère, mais il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. _

_Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de penser comme ça. C'était comme être faible et en plus l'accepter. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'était pas faible. Certainement pas …. Il valait mieux garder ses distances. Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer… du moins dans la journée… quand elle nettoyait les cales et qu'elle n'était pas dans son champ de vision. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. _

_« Mr Gibbs, à la barre ! »_

_Le second arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour remplacer le capitaine. Une fois les mains libres, Jack se balada sur son navire, observant l'océan à perte de vue. Et sans pouvoir réellement se contrôler, il prit la direction des cales. _

_Victoria s'affairait à nettoyer le peu de vêtements qu'elle possédait. C'était rapide, mais ça prenait du temps à sécher. Elle profitait souvent d'un moment de calme pour s'occuper d'elle ou de ses biens. Parfois, elle avait la visite de Mr Gibbs qui venait lui narrer encore et toujours des histoires de pirates. Au départ, elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter au langage cru mais maintenant, elle en rigolait. _

_Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sursautant légèrement, elle essaya de voir qui venait d'arriver. Elle pensait que c'était justement Gibbs, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Jack débarquer parmi les tonneaux et les pommes de terre. Elle l'observa s'avancer vers elle, sa démarche titubante, mais toujours assurée. Elle lui lança un sourire incertain avant de lâcher son linge et de s'essuyer les mains timidement. Bon sang ! Il la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. _

_Se souvenant soudainement qu'elle ne portait qu'une des chemises de Jack, elle croisa les jambes et se cacha derrière le tonneau qui servait de lavoir. Malheureusement, ce petit mouvement suffit à interpeller Jack, dont le regard s'illumina lorsqu'il vit la paire de jambes disparaître derrière le rond de bois. Victoria poussa un petit cri d'exclamation alors que la capitaine lâchait : _

_« Je commençais à croire que tu te lasses de la mer, princesse. On ne t'a pas vu de la journée sur le pont. »_

_« C'est qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux décemment pas faire devant des pirates… »_

_« Depuis quand es-tu décente ? » Nargua Jack, son regard déviant légèrement vers les jambes cachées. _

_« Certes… Dans ce cas, je peux parfaitement aller étendre mon linge sur le pont… Et attendre qu'il sèche au soleil… » Défia-t-elle. _

_Pour appuyer ses dires, elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit de sa cachette. Elle passa nonchalamment devant Jack qui avait les yeux ébahis. Il savait qu'elle était folle mais surtout sans gêne, mais là, ça frisait le vulgaire. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas, c'était la vulgarité. Rien que d'imaginer les autres pirates la voir dans cet appareil, son sang se mit à bouillir, si bien que sans s'en rendre compte, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à faire volte face. _

_Victoria tournoya sur elle-même pour se retrouver face à Jack. Il avait les yeux tellement noirs qu'elle frissonna un peu. Il susurra : _

_« La tentation est quelque chose à laquelle les pirates ne résistent pas. »_

_Elle était forte, Jack ne cessait de lui répéter. Elle pouvait le toiser sans regretter ses gestes. Alors, une fois de plus, elle rétorqua tout en se rapprochant de Jack : _

_« Justement, c'est tellement agréable de céder à la tentation… »_

_Jack déglutit difficilement. Elle était une tentatrice redoutable et lui résister était une torture. En temps normal, il aurait déjà lâché prise, mais pas avec elle. Pourtant, ce jour là, de la voir si peu vêtue et séductrice ainsi, il avait de gros soucis pour se contrôler. Imperceptiblement, elle se rapprocha de nouveau de lui. Ne pouvant réfléchir correctement, il l'attira contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité. _

_Victoria fut surprise par cette action, mais ne le repoussa pas. A l'intérieur, Jack était plutôt satisfait. Elle ne lutta pas et il échappa à la gifle qu'il craignait de recevoir. Encore novice, elle le laissa prendre les rênes et se laissa embrasser, savourant l'instant. _

_Elle ne s'imaginait pas que ce soit aussi bon. Elle en avait tellement rêvé. C'était une chose de s'amuser à séduire le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, mais c'en était une autre de céder à la pulsion. Et pourtant, elle devait le reconnaître, elle adorait ce jeu de séduction, mais par-dessus, elle aimait sentir le regard perçant de Jack sur elle. Ca lui créait des sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle voulait tellement approfondir. Et là, il l'embrassait. _

_Jack était totalement perdu. Son esprit lui dictait des choses que son corps ne faisait pas et vice versa. Ses lèvres n'arrivaient à quitter celle de sa princesse et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il la voulait, là, maintenant. C'était trop dur de résister. Doucement, il la força à reculer, prenant totalement le contrôle et ses mains baladeuses se baladèrent sur le corps de Victoria. Cependant, quand il l'entendit pousser un petit gémissement, il retrouva son contrôle. _

_Avec violence, il rompit le baiser et grogna bruyamment. Puis sans un mot, il tourna les talons. Cependant, il entendit la voix essoufflée de Victoria l'appeler :_

_« Jack ! »_

_Il pouvait y entendre l'incompréhension. Il murmura autant pour lui que pour elle : _

_« Je te laisse le choix, princesse… » _

_Puis il sortit sans un regard derrière lui. _

Xxx

Victoria fixait Jack, des images plein la tête. Il lui avait répété tellement de fois qu'elle devait avoir le choix et que si elle ne l'avait pas, elle devait l'imposer. C'était ça la liberté, disait-il. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans une situation où le choix n'était pas permis. Ou alors très mince : aider Chartier ou perdre tous ceux à qui elle tenait.

« Princesse ? » Interrogea Jack, le regard tendre.

Victoria l'observa. Il avait toujours su la rassurer et lui montrer des voies qu'elle n'aurait même pas envisagées. Et il s'était rarement trompé. Alors peut-être pour cette fois ci, encore, il pouvait avoir raison. Elle soupira et lança :

« Il nous faut atteindre la salle des trésors. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais-moi confiance… Ca sera la sortie la plus facile et la plus rapide. »

Elle vit Jack acquiescer doucement et il la laissa le mener à travers la jungle. Victoria n'oubliait pas les lézards et autres bêtes dangereuses qui traînaient dans le coin. Mais une fois qu'elle serait devant la salle des trésors, elle serait à l'abri.

Jack la suivait toujours même si de temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir s'il était là. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un à ce point, mais lui, c'était différent. C'était toujours différent avec Jack.

Victoria savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Les différentes antichambres étaient toutes construites de la même manière. Il était impossible d'en sortir, sauf en résolvant l'énigme. Celle-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Elles étaient toutes entourées de falaises infranchissables. Mais au final, ils étaient dans une sorte de pièce avec 4 murs. Il suffisait d'atteindre la falaise pour trouver la dernière pièce.

Elle suivit cette idée, et chercha pas tous les moyens à atteindre ces falaises. Sans penser, elle se lança dans cette direction, vers les murs de pierre. C'était leur seule chance. Dans sa tête, des images dansaient devant ses yeux.

Elle croisait les doigts pour que Sacha réussisse. Il était impératif qu'il y arrive. Beaucoup de choses reposaient sur lui et même si elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et si ça continuait….

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Elle devait déjà sortir en vie de cet endroit avant d'envisager la suite… Jack et elle marchaient rapidement entre les arbres, guettant le moindre mouvement anormal. Il y avait beaucoup de danger aux alentours, entre les lézards et les pirates. C'était un cauchemar. Se sentir traquée ainsi et ne pas en connaître l'issue, même en envisageant toutes les possibilités, Victoria n'aimait pas ça.

Au loin, elle entendait Chartier et son équipage remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver. N'y tenant plus, elle intima Jack à courir. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, elle le sentait. Mais surtout, elle connaissait le capitaine et elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant de la voir morte.

Les falaises étaient proches, grandissant de plus en plus devant ses yeux. Une fois à côté, il suffirait de les longer pour atteindre la salle des trésors. Ne posant pas de questions, elle vit Jack la suivre en courant. Il sentait aussi le danger. Ils n'étaient pas assez rapides.

La sensation s'amplifia sans que Victoria ne puisse la contrôler. Soudain, venant de nulle part, un coup de feu retentit, résonnant dans la jungle entière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre alors qu'une branche s'effondrait devant elle, résultat malheureux d'un tir manqué. Non ! Il les avait retrouvés. Chartier hurla à pleins poumons :

« Ramenez les moi, morts ou vifs ! »

Victoria tenta un regard derrière elle, pour voir cinq pirates se lancer à leur poursuite. Elle tenta de courir plus vite, Jack toujours sur ses talons. Un autre coup de feu les frôla de près. Chartier pestait toujours autant et Victoria reconnut même la voix d'Ada qui rigolait avec sadisme.

Elle sentait le sang battre dans ses oreilles, mais rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Trois tirs de pistolet troublèrent une nouvelle fois le calme maintenant évanoui de la jungle. Elle dut prendre son élan pour sauter au dessus d'un lézard. Elle les avait presque oublié ceux là. Mais au choix, elle préférait affronter les monstres plutôt que Chartier.

Encore un coup de feu qui ricocha sur la falaise. Enfin, les murs de pierre étaient devant eux. Derrière elle, Jack hurla :

« Princesse, tu es sûre que c'est la bonne route ? »

« Bonne question… » Répliqua-t-elle, essoufflée.

Bien sûr que non, elle n'était pas sûre, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui semblait logique pour l'instant. En même temps, elle tentait de se souvenir de la dernière énigme. Elle avait besoin pour passer dans la salle suivante.

Chartier hurla un ordre qu'elle ne saisit pas et honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle devait courir pour survivre. Jack aussi d'ailleurs. Les falaises suintaient d'eau, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Si Chartier s'évertuait à tirer dessus, ils ne tiendraient pas le coup.

Encore un coup de feu, mais quelque chose n'alla pas. Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit étouffé et quelque chose tombée lourdement sur le sol. Terrifiée, Victoria se retourna rapidement pour voir Jack assis par terre, l'air hébété. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit du sang couler le long de son bras. C'était de pire en pire. Retenant un hurlement, elle revint en arrière et s'agenouilla près du pirate. Ce dernier lâcha :

« Une cicatrice de plus. Ca va, ça fait pas mal, enfin, pas trop … »

« Jack… Tu es sûr ? »

« Il faut continuer. »

Sans demander d'aide, il se remit debout tout en se tenant le bras et sans attendre, ils reprirent leur course folle. Ils longeaient les falaises, mais Victoria ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait chercher. Et maintenant Jack qui était blessé. C'était pire que l'enfer.

De temps en temps, elle regardait derrière elle pour voir comment s'en sortait Jack. Il ne se plaignait pas et continuait sa route. Victoria aurait tellement voulu s'arrêter et regarder cette plaie. Elle espérait juste que c'était juste une égratignure.

Chartier était encore et toujours sur leurs talons. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter pour l'instant. Les falaises dégoulinaient toujours plus et elle ne savait dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non… Soudain, elle se stoppa brutalement.

Devant elle, se tenaient trois bassins remplis d'eau, alimentés par une cascade. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit, comme une réminiscence incontrôlable. C'était le bon chemin. Regardant un peu partout, elle chercha une confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Et là, elle le vit, le trident. Se concentrant, elle tenta de se souvenir de l'énigme.

_Le soleil est à l'Orient _

_Ce que la lune est à l'Occident. _

Dans le fond du bassin central, elle le vit à nouveau, ce symbole menant à la salle des trésors. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse alors qu'un nouveau coup de feu retentissait. N'ayant pas réellement le choix, elle hurla :

« Plonge ! »

Xxx

Jack aurait aimé râler, lui dire qu'elle était complètement folle, mais dans la situation actuelle, il gardait ses commentaires pour lui. Il se tenait toujours le bras, essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang. Bon sang ! Ca lui faisait un mal de chien. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas pester.

Il avait suivi Vicky sans rechigner, lui faisant confiance. La poursuite dans la jungle avait été éprouvante. Jack n'avait pas l'habitude de courir autant, mais pourtant il s'était forcé. Il tenait trop à la vie pour ça.

Et pourtant, Chartier les avait presque rattrapés et il avait échappé de justesse à une balle perdue. Enfin presque, comme en témoignait le trou dans sa chemise. Et maintenant, elle lui intimait de sauter. A peine l'ordre avait franchi ses lèvres qu'elle se jetait dans le bassin du milieu. Jack l'observa faire alors qu'elle émergeait essoufflée.

« Jack ?! »

« Puisqu'il le faut…. » Soupira-t-il.

Puis prenant sa respiration, il sauta à son tour dans l'eau. Elle était très fraîche, presque glacial. Sans se contrôler, il frissonna avant de sortir la tête de l'eau. Vicky l'attendait et quand elle le vit, elle lui énonça un truc à propos de l'Orient et l'Occident.

Encore un peu hébété par le froid de l'eau, il la regarda prendre sa respiration et plongeait profondément sous l'eau. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et l'imita. Elle s'enfonça vers le fond du bassin, nageant comme une sirène. Son esprit vagabonda sur cette forme dans l'eau, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Des longues jambes battaient le rythme pour s'enfoncer sous l'eau alors que des petites bulles d'air remontaient inlassablement vers le haut.

Jack poussa sur ses jambes pour la rejoindre et surtout parce que rester immobile dans cette eau était suicidaire. Tout au fond du bassin, il remarqua avec stupéfaction une petite ouverture dans la cavité. Vicky se dirigeait de toute évidence dans ce sens.

Contrôlant la douleur qui l'élançait un peu trop, il la suivit, faisant le moins de geste possible pour garder son souffle. Ils passèrent l'un après l'autre au travers de cette petite ouverture et purent enfin découvrir le reste.

Etrangement l'eau se réchauffa, sans aucune explication. Jack ne chercha pas à comprendre et continua à nager. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Il allait avoir besoin d'air et rapidement. Soudain, il se sentit happé vers le bas. Il se débattit comme il le put, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'inévitable.

Il se sentit tombé lourdement sur … le sol, la terre ferme ? Dans un bruit sourd, il se laissa choir lamentablement sur le sol. Observant autour de lui, il vit Vicky se remettre sur ses pieds avant de se ruer vers lui. Encore un peu abasourdi par cette aventure, il regarda autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans une autre grotte, assez exigüe. Jack recevait des gouttes sur le front et quand il leva les yeux au plafond, il comprit pourquoi. L'eau était en suspension dans l'air, retenue par on-ne-sait quoi. Haussant les sourcils, il grinça des dents en sentant Vicky analyser sa plaie. Elle bafouilla :

« Bon sang ! Jack, je suis tellement désolée…. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Princesse, juste une petite plaie, ça va guérir. »

« Ca saigne beaucoup. Il faut arrêter ça. Laisse moi faire ! »

« Princesse…. » Soupira-t-il.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle venait de sortir un couteau de sa botte et découper la manche de chemise. Sans attendre, elle l'entortilla et l'enroula autour du bras de Jack. En même temps, Jack fixait la blessure. Il l'avait vraiment échappé de justesse. A quelques centimètres près, il l'aurait reçu en plein dans le muscle. Mais là, la balle n'avait fait que le frôler. Jack sursauta lorsqu'elle resserra le nœud, mais n'en montra rien. Lui aussi était fort…

« Quelle est la suite du programme, Vicky ? »

« L'énigme, il faut la résoudre. »

Vicky la récita par cœur tout en l'aidant à se remettre debout. La tête lui tourna légèrement, mais il ne le montra pas. La blessure le lançait, mais il serra à nouveau les dents. Vicky se mit en quête de quelque chose et Jack se perdit dans la contemplation de cette jeune fille. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait…

Xxx

_Jack n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait cédé à la tentation et avait embrassé Vicky. C'était tellement agréable, il avait eu du mal à s'arrêter. Mais il se connaissait, et il savait très bien qu'il en aurait voulu toujours plus. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête. _

_Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit la sensation. Elle avait les lèvres salées, un goût d'océan, de liberté et de promesse. Il avait passé les derniers mois à entrer dans son jeu de séduction, sans jamais vouloir plus. Elle était séductrice, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait et il se prenait tellement au jeu si bien que parfois, il rêvait d'elle. Ce n'était pas courant pour lui de faire des songes, mais depuis qu'elle était à bord son cerveau lui jouait de drôle de tour._

_Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas courant pour lui de résister. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait et advienne que pourra. Alors pourquoi avec elle, c'était différent ? Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour se concentrer sur l'océan à perte de vue. _

_Victoria était retournée dans la chambre. Pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle avait pris un livre et avait commencé à le parcourir. Elle espérait vraiment que cela allait changer ses émois, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se rappelait encore du baiser de Jack. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant était indéfinissable. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à toute vitesse. Ses genoux avaient eu du mal à la porter et les mains de Jack sur elle. Elle voulait tellement plus. _

_Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'émotions. Dans les livres qu'elle lisait. Les jeunes filles qui s'attachaient à un homme et qui leur donnaient tellement plus. Cette pensée la fit rougir malgré elle. Dans son esprit, elle voyait des images indécentes et même si Jack lui avait affirmé qu'elle était loin d'être décente, ce genre de pensées n'était pas permis pour une jeune fille de son âge. _

_Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. Elle voulait plus… Non, elle désirait plus. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son corps s'enflamma. Bon sang ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Et si ce qu'elle avait lu dans ses livres était vrai. Et si ? _

_Victoria savait que Jack était un homme avec des besoins. Quand ils s'arrêtaient dans un port, il disparaissait la nuit entière. Même si elle ne voulait pas le nommer, elle savait bien ce qu'il faisait. Mais avec elle, il ne voulait pas. Elle n'était peut-être pas assez bien pour lui. Ou alors il ne la considérait pas comme une femme. Cette pensée lui fit mal. Elle voulait tellement qu'il la voit autrement. Il lui laissait le choix avait-il dit…. _

_Jack hésitait. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'avait presque pas remarqué que la nuit était tombée. Il avait soif, enfin, il avait besoin d'une bonne bouteille de rhum. Mais, elles se trouvaient dans sa cabine, là où Vicky s'était réfugiée. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'était enfermée dans la chambre. _

_N'y tenant plus, il confia le gouvernail à un pirate et tituba jusque la cabine. Avec soulagement, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière dans le salon. Poussant la porte doucement, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Rah, il fallait qu'il respire…. _

_Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de remarquer une petite lumière sur sa gauche. Tournant la tête rapidement, il repéra Vicky, assise sur le fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, éclairée d'une simple bougie. Son sang se mit à bouillonner et pour donner le change, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa réserve. Sans réfléchir, il prit une bouteille et but une longue rasade de rhum. Une vive chaleur l'envahit, annihilant quelque peu ses émotions indésirables. _

_« Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? » Lança-t-il d'un ton neutre._

_« Je n'ai pas sommeil… Ce livre est passionnant. » Répliqua-t-elle, en le fixant intensément. _

_« Tu devrais te reposer un peu… »_

_Vicky acquiesça simplement et referma le livre. Bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle fasse ce qu'il lui disait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas de caractère. Il le savait. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se leva, il déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise, une fois de plus et la voir dans cet habit lui retirait une fois de plus le peu de contrôle. Resserrant ses doigts sur la bouteille, il la dévora des yeux tout en buvant une autre gorgée. Bon sang ! _

_Victoria ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait essayé d'aller se coucher, mais c'était pire que tout. Elle avait tellement d'images en tête qu'elle tournait en rond dans le lit. Alors, elle avait pris son livre et était repartie lire. Comme tous ses vêtements étaient en train de sécher, elle portait la chemise de Jack. _

_Jack qui était enfin arrivé. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi mais c'était comme si elle l'avait attendu, et maintenant qu'il se tenait face à elle, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui avait dit d'aller se coucher et elle l'avait écouté. Mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait debout, le regard de Jack la déshabillant, elle se sentait toute chose. Ses genoux ne la portaient plus et son cœur battait rapidement. Mais le pire dans tout ça était cette sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines et la troublait profondément. _

_Essayant de reprendre le contrôle, elle tenta d'avancer sans chanceler. Bon sang ! Elle avait ressenti beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle était sur le Pearl, mais là, ça dépassait tout entendement. Elle traversa la moitié de la pièce et se retrouva en face de Jack. _

_Elle vit qu'il avait les yeux noirs une nouvelle fois et surtout la jointure des doigts blanche. Il respirait difficilement. Déglutissant légèrement, elle fit un autre pas, mais quelque chose en elle prit le contrôle de son corps. Ouvrant les yeux, elle dévisagea Jack et l'étudia longuement. Il ne bougeait plus et respirait à peine. Ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait, elle se rapprocha de lui et surtout de ses lèvres. Elle remarqua que le pirate eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Sans hésiter, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack. _

_Jack avait essayé, il avait vraiment essayé. Mais la voir ainsi était une torture. Elle s'avançait doucement vers lui, comme un félin. Il ne bougeait plus, sachant très bien qu'il pouvait regretter le moindre geste. Et pourtant, elle s'était arrêtée devant lui et avait hésité. Et puis, comme si elle venait de remporter un débat intérieur, elle s'était emparée de ses lèvres. _

_Sans un mot, juste un petit geste, il avait tenté de fuir, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce genre de signe. Bon sang ! Ces lèvres, ce corps… Sans s'en rendre compte, Jack déposa ses mains sur la taille de Vicky et la rapprocha de lui. Il devait se ressaisir et maintenant… Mais même si son esprit lui hurlait d'arrêter, de la repousser et de retourner sur le pont, son corps réagissait autrement. D'autant plus que Vicky réclamait un baiser en bonne et due forme. _

_Et il le donna, cédant à la tentation. Elle avait encore et toujours ce goût salé qui le rendait fou. Il sentait le corps de Vicky réagir sous ses mains vagabondes. Cependant, contre toute attente, il récupéra un minimum de contrôle et rompit le baiser. Vicky grogna de mécontentement mais Jack ne céda pas. Il ramena sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle. D'une voix rauque, il lâcha : _

_« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, princesse. »_

_« Pourquoi, Jack ? » S'enquit-elle avec véhémence. _

_« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais… » _

_Vicky le fixa. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire… Elle rétorqua : _

_« Si Jack, je sais ce que je fais. Je fais un choix… »_

_Jack la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. Elle faisait clairement allusion à cet après-midi, dans les cales. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa alors en lui. Elle avait drôlement mûrie. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait et elle le demander. Elle s'offrait à lui parce qu'elle en avait envie. D'une voix encore plus rauque, il susurra : _

_« Dans ce cas…. » _

_Et il la rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Sans effort, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. _

Xxx

Jack regardait Vicky faire. Elle était toujours à la recherche d'une chose invisible. Il avait bien compris que tout n'était qu'énigme, mais celle là, il ne trouvait pas la signification. Il prit le temps de regarder un peu sa blessure. Ce n'était pas si terrible, même si ça allait prendre un certain temps à guérir.

Soudain, il entendit un petit déclic. Vicky poussa un cri de joie tout en demandant à Jack :

« Il faudrait trouver un rond, quelque chose qui ressemble à un soleil. Ca devrait être dans cette direction. »

Prenant sur lui, il se dirigea dans ce sens et observa les parois. Quelque chose qui ressemble à un soleil ? Facile à dire….

Il n'y avait rien de tel. Bon sang ! Il pouvait le faire. Il avait déjà résolu des énigmes plus compliquées. Se servant de sa main, il effleura la falaise. Il parcourut quelques mètres sans rien trouver.

Soudain, là, sous ses doigts, il sentit quelque chose qui ressortait de la falaise. Otant sa main, il observa sa trouvaille. Et là, devant ses yeux, se trouvait un symbole représentant la moitié d'un soleil. Il hurla :

« J'ai trouvé ! »

« Il faut que tu le tournes, de sorte à ce que la ligne soit à l'horizontal »

Obéissant bêtement, il saisit la petite pierre et la tourna d'un quart de tour. Dans un bruit sourd, la paroi trembla et là, sortant du sol, un autel apparut. Jack ouvrit les yeux en grands. Ils étaient vraiment forts, ces Atlantes.

Vicky poussait des petits cris d'exclamation alors que Jack la rejoignait. Il observa l'autel. Il était vraiment étrange. Ca formait une table gravée de différents symboles tous incompréhensibles. En son centre, il y avait quatre petites cavités. Vicky tournait autour comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. »

« C'est ça la salle des trésors ? » Questionna Jack, perplexe.

« C'est la clé pour entrer. »

« Et on sort comment ? »

« Par là… » Indiqua Vicky.

Jack tourna la tête et repéra une autre ouverture dans les parois. Ne voulant pas rester ici plus longtemps, il saisit la main de Vicky et l'emmena à sa suite.

Soudain, venant de nulle part, l'eau se mit à bouillonner. Jack tourna la tête rapidement, espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Vicky s'exclama de nouveau, un petit cri apeuré. Et là, devant leurs yeux, tombant de l'eau comme eux un peu plus tôt, Chartier et Ada apparurent…

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur : J'ai longtemps hésité pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais l'idée de la fuite rend pas mal je trouve! **_

_**Et je tenais aussi à montrer le moment où ils ont sauté le pas par le passé... Comme quoi leur histoire a évolué, mais pas trop rapidement. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu... **_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Fire**_


	15. Le bout du tunnel

_**Tadam, je suis plutôt satisfaite, j'arrive à publier une fois par semaine, pourvu que ça dure ...**_

_**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous vous amuserez tout autant à le lire. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

_**Nao : Ouf alors, si tu aimes toujours autant! J'ai explosé de rire avec le petit colibri ! T'en es une sacrée toi hein!?**_

* * *

_**Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins: Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire, j'adore toujours autant lire tes commentaires et de savoir que tu aimes cette fic me motive beaucoup à écrire la suite !**_

* * *

_**Ophe83: Merci à toi aussi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, surtout le passage de la quête, j'avoue avoir tenter beaucoup de genres et l'aventure est une première pour moi, alors, je ne savais aps trop comment m'y prendre, ça m'a d'ailleurs un peu bloquée. Alors, je suis touchée par ta remarque. Et pour le fait de remercier pour les reviews, c'est tout à fait normal !**_

* * *

**Le bout du tunnel**

Victoria observa avec terreur Chartier et Ada apparaître devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, jamais ça ne s'arrêterait. Ils étaient si proches de la sortie, elle y croyait presque, enfin la fin de toute cette sordide histoire. Mais elle se trompait une fois de plus. Comme toujours, elle était déçue.

Elle sentait encore la main de Jack dans la sienne. C'était réconfortant, mais pas assez. Victoria sentait la fatigue s'emparer d'elle. Elle était réellement à bout mais elle se devait de tenir le coup, encore une fois…

Sans un mot, Jack se remit à bouger, l'intimant à le suivre. Un seul murmure de sa part fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'ils avaient encore une chance de sortir. Les premiers pas furent lents mais rapidement, ils se mirent à courir. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient tranquille. Elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Si seulement c'était si simple… Alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient sortis d'affaires, un coup de feu résonna dans la salle, le frôlant de peu. Victoria sursauta lorsqu'elle vit la balle s'ancrer dans la paroi. Chartier hurla :

« Si vous faites le moindre geste, vous êtes morts… Suis-je bête ? Vous êtes déjà morts… »

Victoria se retourna et fit face au pirate. Il braquait un pistolet sur eux, prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette. Ada également en avait un. Mais savait-elle seulement s'en servir ? Victoria espérait que non…

« Tu es vraiment stupide, petite Vic. Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? Et dans ta grande bêtise, tu nous as menés droit ici. Que croyais-tu ? Que je te laisserais filer… Après toutes ces années…. »

Victoria observa avec horreur Chartier s'avancer vers elle, le sourire sadique.

« Tu ne peux pas me fuir… Je te retrouve toujours et tu le sais… Et maintenant, petite Vicky, que comptes-tu faire ? Fuir avec Sparrow… Je t'en prie, un seul mouvement de sa part et je le tue… Maintenant tu vas faire ce que j'attends de toi ! Sans discuter, sans broncher… Suis-je clair ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira avec force. Elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sous le sol. Elle serra les dents, alors que ses genoux éraflaient la pierre. Péniblement, elle se releva et garda la tête haute. Elle pouvait encore tenir.

« Ma patience a ses limites, tu ne veux pas que ce vieux Sparrow reçoive mes foudres… Tu sais ce dont je suis capable. »

Victoria observa Chartier tourner le pistolet vers Jack mais elle ne fléchit pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Soudain, elle entendit Ada s'exclamer :

« Cette petite garce prend trop de temps. Elle se moque de nous. »

« Tais-toi, Ada… Vicky ? J'attends. »

« Tu lui donnes beaucoup trop de liberté. Elle essaye de gagner du temps ! » Râla une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

« Ada… Ca suffit ! »

Victoria sentit beaucoup de tensions entre les deux personnes. C'était presque électrique, un peu trop même. Ada lança un sourire sarcastique et arma son pistolet. Victoria sursauta. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'un coup de feu partit.

Victoria poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle s'attendait à ressentir une douleur immense, mais rien. Inquiète, elle se retourna vers Jack qui avait les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Avait-il reçu la balle ? Il ne tomba pas non plus. En revanche, elle remarqua que son regard ne quittait pas Chartier qui était immobile.

Doucement, elle le vit lever la main vers sa poitrine et observer sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il ramena sa main devant ses yeux, elle était ensanglantée. Puis lentement, comme une image ralentie, Victoria le vit tomber à genoux à terre, puis s'écrouler mollement sur le sol. Victoria poussa un nouveau cri de surprise.

Ada venait de tuer Chartier, sans remord. Son arme, encore pointée en direction du pirate, fumait encore après le tir. Elle souriait avec sadisme, fière d'elle. Sans quitter le corps inerte du pirate, elle lança :

« Tu as raison, mon cher, ça suffit ! »

Victoria recula légèrement, terrifiée. Qui était cette personne ? Et dire qu'à une époque, elle considérait Ada comme une amie, une confidente. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne. Elle avait tellement changé que Victoria ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

« Ada ?! »

Lentement, la jeune femme tourna le regarda vers Victoria avant de rétorquer :

« Il y a un vieux dicton qui dit 'Garde tes amis proches et tes ennemis encore plus'. Quel idiot ! »

« Ada ? Pourquoi ? »

Dans une sorte de folie, elle fit secouer ses dreads et répondit :

« Sais-tu seulement que cet imbécile était à deux doigts de connaître le secret ? Un gardien avait commencé à le former, mais Chartier était tellement avide que l'enseignement a pris fin. »

Victoria écoutait ça, dégoutée. Ada continua :

« J'ai cru qu'il pouvait me mener ici, mais quand j'ai compris qu'il ne connaissait rien… Enfin, au moins, il m'aura appris ton existence. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce fut compliqué de te trouver. Et puis un jour, il y a eu la Nouvelle Orléans. Tu étais là. »

Comment Victoria avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur Ada ? Elle avait été tellement gentille avec elle. Maintenant, elle était lancée, alors elle ajouta :

« Et dire que j'ai dû faire semblant d'être ton amie. Et un jour, Chartier te retrouve enfin. Hors de question que je le laisse faire ! Et tu connais la suite ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une belle garce, Ada. Je te faisais confiance ! »

« C'était tout le but de la manœuvre ma chère. Tu es tellement naïve ! »

Tournant légèrement son buste, Ada pointa le pistolet vers Victoria et cracha :

« Bon, assez discuté… Ouvre la salle des trésors. »

« Comment as-tu pu ? » S'écria Victoria.

« C'est la vie, Vicky. Pleine de déception, va falloir t'y faire. Ouvre cette fichue salle maintenant ! »

Victoria baissa les yeux. Elle s'était fait avoir alors qu'elle devinait plutôt bien les attentions des gens qu'elle rencontrait. C'était toujours la même chose. Elle accordait sa confiance, mais elle ne recevait que de la déception.

Sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Elle était stupide et Ada avait raison, elle était trop naïve. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle devait le reconnaître. Avec dépit, elle secoua la tête et ravala ses larmes.

Xxx

Jack se sentait désespérément spectateur. Tout ce qui venait de se passer en quelques minutes était impressionnant. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais en définitive, Ada était beaucoup plus dangereuse que Chartier et maintenant, elle pointait son arme sur Vicky.

Cette dernière gardait la tête baissée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant …. Elle devait garder la tête haute, forte et fière comme elle savait l'être. Jack essayait de capter son regard, mais elle semblait tellement dépitée.

Jack tourna la tête vers Ada. Gardant toujours le même regard vicieux, elle visait toujours Vicky avec son arme. Ses yeux étaient terrifiants, remplis de folie malsaine. Comment Vicky avait-t-elle pu être amie avec une cinglée pareille ? Il aurait du se douter qu'elle attirait les ennuis. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'abandonner à Londres. Peut-être qu'elle aurait fait un bon pirate. Peut-être même plus.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se l'enlever de la tête. Il s'était souvent demander ce qu'elle devenait, trop souvent d'ailleurs… Au départ, il avait réellement eu envie de faire demi-tour. Mais il avait résisté… Ce qui était d'ailleurs une mauvaise idée. Et au final, sa Vicky se retrouvait dans un sacré bordel. D'un côté, il se sentait un peu responsable. Si seulement…

La scène se déroulait doucement devant les yeux de Jack. Au fond, il n'avait qu'une seule envie et elle était simple à réaliser : s'enfuir, quitter cette bande de fous, bien plus fous que lui. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans sa princesse.

Cette dernière avançait lentement vers l'autel qu'ils avaient fait apparaître quelques temps plutôt, avant tout cette scène. Vicky avançait doucement, avant de lancer :

« Je n'ai pas les pierres… »

Ada soupira et s'avança rapidement vers le corps inerte de Chartier. D'un geste rapide et précis, elle récupéra une petite poche dans la veste du pirate. Toujours aussi vive, elle lança la bourse à Vicky qui la rattrapa au vol avant de cracher :

« Au moins il m'aura servi à quelque chose cet abruti… Il a récupéré les pierres ! »

Vicky fit encore un pas vers l'autel et doucement, elle tourna le regard vers Jack. Elle avait maintenant les yeux rouges, mais elle avait tenu le coup, elle ne pleurait pas. Une chose étrange se produisit dans son corps, comme une petite bouffée d'air frais. Elle le fixa longuement avant de dire simplement :

« Il me manque l'émeraude… »

Ah ! Cette fameuse émeraude ! Jamais il ne l'avait oublié cette émeraude. Et dire qu'il lui avait volé sans raison apparente, enfin presque…. Si seulement il avait su qu'elle était si importante. Bon, c'est vrai il l'aurait également volé, s'il avait su. Mais maintenant, Vicky en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de lui.

Sans un mot, il fixa sa main droite, et étudia un à un ses doigts. Puis n'hésitant plus, il retira une de ses bagues, celle où il avait fait incruster la pierre, un soir où il était totalement ivre ! L'émeraude avait trouvé sa place sur cette bague et il ne la quittait jamais, ô grand jamais…

Avec un petit pincement au cœur, Jack la retira tout en tournant son regard vers Vicky, puis il lui lança comme une vulgaire babiole. Elle la rattrapa une nouvelle fois et lui lança un dernier regard. Etrange ! Elle lui indiquait la sortie. Pourquoi ?

Faisant un pas en avant, il observa la jeune fille se diriger vers l'autel, la tête à nouveau haute. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il parte ?

La suite fut des plus intéressantes. Vicky observa le socle et commença à réciter des phrases sans aucun sens. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait les mots, elle plaçait les 4 pierres dans un ordre qu'elle seule semblait comprendre.

Jack, trop curieux, s'était avancé pour l'observer faire. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, comme si c'était totalement naturel pour elle. Et pourtant…. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'elle semblait apprécier ce qu'elle faisait, comme si elle allait enfin comprendre toute la logique de cette histoire. Il faut dire aussi que Jack n'était pas en reste. Il avait devant lui des pierres magnifiques et même si la richesse n'était pas son but premier, il était attiré par ces petites merveilles.

Cependant, un seul regard de Vicky lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait rien tenter. Alors il resta à carreau. En revanche, il ne rechigna à observer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était maintenant totalement concentrée et lorsqu'elle fit jouer ses doigts sur les pierres, Jack était subjugué. Lentement, elle fit tourner le socle, et le son maintenant familier d'une paroi qui se déplace se fit entendre dans toute la grotte.

Jack sursauta légèrement et observa avec intérêt la salle se découvrir. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra qu'Ada jubilait. Et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi… Car là, devant ses yeux, une salle remplie de trésors et merveilles se dévoilait. Pleine d'or et de bijou, le rêve pour un pirate.

Ada s'écria et pénétra dans la salle sans hésiter. Après toutes ses épreuves, Jack estima qu'il avait le droit à un peu de réconfort. Sans réfléchir, il fit un pas vers l'or et les bijoux. Mais un seul mouvement de sa princesse le fit rester à sa place. Il la fixa d'un air interrogateur ce à quoi elle lui fit juste un signe de tête.

Alors, il resta à nouveau spectateur. Il observa Ada se ruer dans la salle aux trésors. Il avait vraiment envie de la rejoindre, mais quelque chose l'en dissuada réellement. Vicky ne bougeait pas du tout, elle retenait sa respiration.

Jack prit le temps d'observer le tout. La salle était tout simplement immense, comme des milliers de trésors avaient été entassés là. Assez longue, la pièce était immense mais surtout remplie d'or. C'était brillant à souhait, limite éblouissant, ce qui fit plisser les yeux du pirate. Des tas et des tas de bijoux s'accumulaient dans chaque recoin.

Mais surtout, le plus impressionnant était cette chose qui flottait au fond de la pièce. Cet objet que tout le monde cherchait avec avidité. Le trident voletait dans un rayon bleu comme la chose surnaturel qu'il était. De loin, il semblait tellement simple et en toute honnêteté, Jack ne se serait jamais battu pour obtenir ça.

Jack fixa Ada courir vers cet objet en hurlant :

« Enfin ! »

Et sans hésiter, elle s'en empara. Jack la regarda faire, mais à ses côtés, il sentit Vicky frissonner. Sans tourner les yeux vers lui, elle fit un pas en arrière, comme si le geste d'Ada venait de provoquer la fin du monde. Que se passait-il ?

Ada leva le trident dans les airs et sembla s'approprier sa puissance. Lentement le sceptre se mit à briller d'une manière surnaturelle et d'un seul coup, l'air se fit glacial. Prise d'une folie incontrôlable, Ada hurla :

« Je contrôle tous les océans, enfin ! La toute puissance est à moi ! »

Jack avait réellement un mauvais pressentiment.

Xxx

Victoria observait avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ada tenait le trident de Poséidon entre ses mains. Elle pouvait déjà dire que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle remarqua que Jack n'en perdait pas une miette également.

Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à l'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle. Elle connaissait l'attirance de Jack pour ce genre de chose, mais quelque chose lui indiquait que de pénétrer dans la salle aux trésors n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ada bien entendu n'en avait rien à faire, maintenant, elle avait le trident. Victoria n'en revenait de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Elle avait réellement pensé avoir une nouvelle amie. Si seulement elle l'avait su… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Serrant les dents, elle lui avait obéi et avait disposé les pierres sur le socle. Même la bague de Jack. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait eu l'émeraude sous ses yeux depuis le début, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que c'était devenu une bague.

Mais maintenant, il y avait plus urgent que de penser à ça…

Victoria avait toujours gardé une petite avance sur les autres. Elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Alors qu'elle fixait Ada s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet, elle se rappela de la fin de l'histoire, les dernières pages du livre.

Ada appela la puissance du trident à elle et l'air se refroidit instantanément. Rapidement, l'eau au dessus d'eux se mit à mouvoir, menace lente. Et Victoria frissonna. Il fallait partir et vite. Des bras d'eau sortirent du petit océan au dessus de leur tête et rejoignirent le trident, réponse à l'appel d'Ada.

Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler, puis ce fut le tour des parois. Alerte, Victoria tourna la tête vers Jack. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et observait autour de lui. Il semblait prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'eau suspendue au plafond et retint un cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. D'un coup d'œil, elle observa la sortie qui l'appelait, lui hurlait de partir de suite. Ada toujours au centre de la salle aux trésors riait comme une cinglée.

Les craquements se firent encore plus menaçants quand tout à coup, la lumière disparut. Sans comprendre, Victoria observa des centaines d'ombres apparaître et entourer Ada. Alors c'était ça, les gardiens du trident.

Sans chercher à comprendre plus loin, Victoria comprit qu'ils avaient déjà beaucoup trop attendu. Et cela se confirma lorsque les bras d'eau au dessus de leur tête se transformèrent en tourbillon violent. Victoria ne retint le cri de désespoir qui suivit :

« Jack ! Cours ! »

Puis sans attendre, elle se rua vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle s'arrêta un instant pour voir si Jack suivait. Avec horreur, elle vit au loin Ada au centre, totalement possédée, mais surtout malmenée par les ombres. Jack la rejoignit juste à temps. En effet, juste derrière lui, le tourbillon d'eau se déchaînait dans la pièce avant de lâcher et inonder les deux salles, s'approchant dangereusement d'eux.

Jack atteignit la sortie mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer. L'eau envahit la pièce, engloutissant sur son passage les trésors, les énigmes mais surtout Ada qui fut avalée par les tourbillons. Sans remords, Victoria se remit à courir, Jack sur ses talons. Au loin, elle entendait les parois se détruire sous le poids de l'eau mais le pire était derrière eux. Les vagues déchaînées les suivaient avec rapidité et menaçaient de les emporter à tout moment.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, elle devait les faire sortir d'ici et vite. Mais elle devait surtout garder en mémoire qu'ils étaient encore dans la cité. Il y avait encore des pièges et il fallait les éviter. Soudain, ils arrivèrent à une fourche. Devant elle la paroi céda, obligeant les deux à prendre sur la droite. Ils eurent un moment de répit lorsque les deux vagues se rencontrèrent et s'affrontèrent, remplissant le couloir jusqu'au plafond.

Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? On ne lutte pas contre les mers déchaînées, elles gagnent toujours. Victoria le savait mais elle luttait. Elle devait sortir, après toutes les épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser, elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil à Jack qui la suivait toujours. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser derrière, même si au fond, elle ne savait pas s'ils s'en sortiraient.

D'un coup, elle sentit l'eau lui lécher les pieds, signe qu'elle était plus rapide qu'eux. Ils devaient accélérer mais ils n'avaient plus de force. Dans quelques secondes, ils seraient engloutis, signant la fin de toute cette aventure. Avec dépit, elle s'apprêtait à connaître une fin atroce. Elle ne voyait aucune sortie, et si au final, elle s'était trompée…

Bientôt, l'eau leur arriva aux genoux, les poussant violemment en avant, menaçant de les entraîner… Arrivant à un nouveau croisement, Victoria reprit à droite. Les vagues furent projetées contre la paroi, leur laissant à nouveau un peu d'avance. Pourtant, ce fut de courte durée. Victoria suffoquait. Elle était épuisée, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait encore tenir.

Soudain, elle sentit la main de Jack attraper son poignet. Il la tira sur la gauche, dans une petite alcôve, presque invisible. Jack la tint contre lui, essoufflé. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale et Victoria l'imita. D'un coup, les vagues les rattrapèrent et Jack la maintient encore plus serré contre lui, positionnant la tête de la jeune fille contre son torse. Sans hésiter, il baissa la tête, trouvant refuge dans le cou de Victoria alors que l'eau commençait à les arroser. Ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os, mais ils restèrent collés contre la paroi. Le déferlement des vagues les fouetta en plein face, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

Victoria avait tenté de retenir son souffle et heureusement qu'elle l'avait fait. L'eau les submergea pendant quelques instants, qui parurent durer une éternité. Puis doucement, l'eau s'écoula, les libérant de son étreinte. Victoria resta désespérément accrochée à Jack, le temps que tout redevienne calme. Lentement, elle s'éloigna de Jack qui la relâcha. Elle était trempée mais surtout essoufflée. Mais par-dessus tout, elle savait que ce n'était pas encore fini. Elle bafouilla entre deux souffles :

« Il faut se remettre en route, la cité va encore être engloutie. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Jack acquiesça et ils sortirent main dans la main de leur cachette. L'eau était redevenue calme, atteignant les genoux des deux personnes. Ils durent lutter pour avancer. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient sortir.

Victoria savait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Et cela se confirma à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. De nouveaux craquements se firent entendre, signe que l'océan exerçait une pression insoutenable contre les parois. Victoria essaya de se presser un peu plus, mais c'était compliqué, l'eau à leurs genoux les retenant.

La sortie était proche, Victoria le sentait. Leur avancée paya légèrement. En effet, ils atteignirent une nouvelle grotte, se tenant face à un immense lac. Un cognement se fit entendre signe que l'océan venant de reprendre ses droits un peu plus loin. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle ordonna :

« Saute ! »

Puis elle plongea dans l'eau. Jack n'hésita pas et la suivit. Ils nagèrent un peu vers l'autre bord. Le pirate avait un peu de mal à suivre, la blessure se rappelant certainement à lui. Mais il ne dit rien, surmontant l'épuisement. Victoria n'était pas en reste, le simple mouvement des bras lui brûlant les muscles, mais elle continua.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'autre rive qui au final, n'en était pas une. Il y avait juste une petite paroi, l'eau s'écoulant par-dessus dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle n'en pouvait plus, jamais ils ne sortiraient de cet endroit. Ils étaient fichus.

« Princesse ? » Demande Jack doucement.

« Je ne trouve pas la sortie… » Soupira-t-elle, à bout.

« On va y arriver. On peut essayer de faire demi tour. »

Victoria allait acquiescer, lorsque derrière elle, elle entendit des bruits d'éboulements suivis du grondement de l'océan qui arrive à grands pas. Dans quelques secondes, ils allaient être noyés, tout simplement. S'agrippant à la fine paroi, elle lâcha :

« C'est la … »

« Chut, ne dis pas de bêtises. »

Encore une fois, elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par un autre son. Comme un roulement sourd de vague, résonnant dans la grotte entière. Victoria chercha la provenance et comprit que l'eau remontait du gouffre sans fond. Désespérée, elle lança :

« Suis-moi ! »

Puisant dans le peu de force qui lui restait, elle attrapa la main de Jack et le força à passer par-dessus la fine paroi, les faisant tomber tous les deux dans le gouffre sans fond. Jack hurla après elle mais alors qu'ils étaient en chute libre, elle cria :

« Retiens ta respiration, maintenant ! »

Elle inspira le plus d'air possible et vit Jack faire la même chose. La chute fut lente, interminable. Victoria espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Xxx

Honnêtement, Jack ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait plus de force. C'était infernal. Et maintenant, il se sentait happé dans ce gouffre sans fond, à la suite de Vicky. Elle avait dit de retenir sa respiration et il l'avait fait comme un abruti, alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était la fin.

Vicky avait craqué et avait choisi la solution de facilité. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'avait pas ce caractère là. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

Il se sentait toujours attiré vers le fond et craignait de plus en plus la chute. Et si c'était comme la première énigme ? Non, la dernière fois, il avait déjà commencé à flotter à ce moment là. Alors quoi ?

Au loin, il entendait le grondement sourd des vagues qui pénétrait dans la grotte. Cela se confirma quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le bassin déborda tout simplement, l'eau venant directement sur eux.

Soudain, un autre bruit se fit entendre, en dessous d'eux. Tenant toujours la main de Vicky, il tenta de tourner la tête et remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. En effet, là, l'océan envahissait le gouffre, écumant les parois. C'était rapide et violent. Quelques secondes plus tard, leur chute s'arrêta et ils furent propulsés vers le haut, malmenés par l'eau. Serrant de toutes ses forces la main de Vicky, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser aller.

Ils furent retournés dans tous les sens, secoués par l'écume. Jack n'essaya même pas de se débattre, il ne l'aurait pas pu de toutes les manières. L'eau était puissante, les malmenant toujours plus. Jack crut vraiment que la fin était proche. La seule chose certaine était la main de Vicky dans la sienne qu'il ne lâchait pas.

Il n'en revenait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Il avait encore tellement de choses à voir, à faire, à dire… Ce n'était pas possible. Tout simplement impossible ! Jack essayait de lutter encore contre les forces de la nature. De temps en temps, il pouvait voir le plafond se rapprocher. Ou alors, c'était le sol, Jack ne savait plus dire.

Soudain, quelque chose se produisit. Jack ne savait même plus qui il était lorsqu'il sentit enfin l'air frais sur son visage. Ne comprenant pas trop, il se sentit propulsé dans les airs, comme s'il volait. Tenant toujours la main de Vicky, il se laissa retomber sans lutter dans … la mer.

Jack lâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu alors qu'il émergeait de l'eau, à bout. Profitant de l'instant, il savoura le soleil sur sa peau. Cette sensation était encore plus agréable, presque parfaite, surtout qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais la sentir. Il garda la tête hors de l'eau et observa autour de lui. Juste devant lui, flottait fièrement le Pearl, entouré des deux autres navires.

Ils étaient sauvés. Jack tourna la tête vers Vicky. Elle essaya de se maintenir hors de l'eau, mais la fatigue était trop importante. Sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa et la força à s'accrocher à lui. Elle enroula faiblement les bras autour du cou du pirate alors qu'il se mettait à nager vers le bord. Il dut se forcer, luttant contre la fatigue et la douleur.

Pourtant avec un effort surhumain, il atteignit la rive. Vicky toujours sur son dos, il foula enfin le sable. Epuisé, Jack tomba à genoux, la jeune fille roulant à ses côtés. Respirant bruyamment, il laissa le soleil réchauffer ses muscles endoloris. Avec humour, il lâcha :

« Tu es encore plus cinglée que moi, Princesse… »

« J'ai été à la bonne école… » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Luttant encore un peu, il se remit debout et tendit la main pour que Vicky fasse de même. Elle accepta l'aide et se releva. Sans prévenir, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras tout en murmurant :

« Merci ! »

Jack accepta l'étreinte et la serra en retour. L'instant était trop agréable. Ils venaient de passer de sacrées épreuves et ils étaient encore en vie. Chartier était mort ainsi qu'Ada et tous les autres pirates qui se trouvaient dans la jungle. Tout était terminé. Jack se recula légèrement pour fixer Vicky. Elle avait les yeux humides, mais ne pleurait toujours pas. Bon sang ! Qu'elle était forte et vulnérable à la fois. Il pouvait imaginer à quel point elle devait être soulagée.

Sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Elle se laissa faire et lui offrit ses lèvres. Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui disait qu'il devait arrêter de faire ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle était sa princesse et ça, pour toujours.

Soudain, ils furent coupés par des voix qui venaient dans leur direction. A contre cœur, il la relâcha et s'éloigna d'elle pour voir Gibbs suivi de quelques pirates du Pearl venir vers eux. Mais surtout, il y avait l'Irlandais. Il observa le troupeau s'approcher alors que Sacha hurlait :

« Vic, tu es vivante ! Je n'en reviens pas, tu en as mis du temps… »

Sans hésiter, il la serra dans ses bras, sous le regard éberlué de Jack. Il l'avait trahi aux dernières nouvelles, non ? Alors pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas ? Que se passait-il ? Les deux personnes se séparèrent et Vicky indiqua :

« Il s'est passé tellement de choses… Là bas… C'était horrible ! Ada ! Ada était une traîtresse depuis le début, elle a tué Chartier pour avoir le trident…. Elle savait depuis le début ! »

« Woh, doucement, calme toi ! Tu dois être fatiguée, tu me raconteras ça plus tard… » Insista Sacha.

Jack ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il toussota légèrement pour indiquer sa présence. Sacha tourna le regard vers lui et soupira :

« Merci Sparrow d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Je savais que tu comprendrais…»

« Avec plaisir… Mais que je comprenne quoi au juste ? »

« Les soucis de Vic ! »

Jack grogna. Il n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça, au final, cet Irlandais, songea-t-il avec dépit. Gibbs s'approcha de son capitaine et avec une tape dans le dos, il lança :

« Ravi de t'revoir, Cap'taine. »

« J'ai bien cru y passer cette fois ci. »

« Mais non, on s'débarrasse du Cap'taine Sparrow aussi facilement ! »

« Certes, cela est bien vrai… » Lâcha Jack en souriant en biais.

D'une oreille, Jack écoutait la conversation entre Vicky et Sacha. Elle demandait :

« Tu as réussi ? »

« Même mieux que ça… Suis-moi ! »

Vicky suivit l'Irlandais et sans réfléchir, Jack les talonna avec Gibbs et les autres pirates. Qu'avait réussi Sacha ?

Jack ne tarda pas à le savoir. En effet, ils prirent la direction de l'Epicéa et montèrent à bord. Là, sans prévenir, Elizabeth se rua sur sa sœur.

« Vicky, tu vas bien ! Sacha m'a tout expliqué… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

« Et qu'aurais-tu fait, Lizzie ? » Soupira Vicky. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir, sans cette stupide histoire d'héritage… »

« Mais Vicky ? »

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une autre furie brune se jetait sur Vicky. Trop heureuse, Vicky la serra en retour. Jack comprit plus ou moins qu'elle s'appelait Rachel, mais il ne réussit pas à saisir d'où elles se connaissaient.

Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur sa Vicky. Et il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point. La dénommée Rachel s'écria :

« Je suis trop heureuse de te revoir. »

« Comment vas-tu ? » Répliqua Vicky.

« C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ? »

« Mais et …. » S'inquiéta Vicky.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Maureen, viens ! »

Et là, devant ses yeux, Jack vit une petite fille passer devant lui, les mêmes cheveux bruns que Vicky et les yeux noirs. Elle courut vers la jeune femme et sauta dans ses bras, alors qu'elle hurlait de bonheur :

« Maman ! »

* * *

_**Notes d'auteur : **_

_**Bon ok, certains avaient déjà deviné, mais voilà, je confirme, Victoria a bien une petite fille. Et oups, je laisse encore un peu de suspens. **_

_**Snif, ça sent la fin tout ça... Enfin pas encore maintenant, hein! **_

_**Petite review? **_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Fire**_


End file.
